


Fenice

by GossipQueen2000



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 50,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GossipQueen2000/pseuds/GossipQueen2000
Summary: "I'm not looking to take on your issues, or your sins. They're not mine to deal with, not mine to absolve. I'm not here to save you either. I'm barely treading water in case you haven't noticed...I know you have demons, hell I have my own. and I'm not saying I'm going to fight yours for you. But if you decide to stop being an ass take them on, I swear I'll have your back."
Relationships: Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon/Stella (Winx Club), Musa/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Out Of The Ashes**

**Act 1**

It's not supposed to go like this,

They're supposed to be forever.

And her sweet, understanding, perfect boyfriend is supposed to remain just that, forever.

Maybe the problem is no can be all that, not really, not actually. And no one knows better than Musa, that when someone seems that way, usually somethings up.

Except Sam evidently is the exception to the rule, he is the world's most sweetest and perfect boyfriend. Just not as understanding. And two out three really isn't that bad, it's fantastic actually, in the grand scheme of things it shouldn't be that big of a deal.

But their world has just gone to hell and every expectation with it.

So when Sam and her actually break up it's disastrous. Or rather more disastrous than she could have imagined for two of Alfea's most passive fairies.

In retrospect, when it's all said and done she'll admit that she's known they've been over for weeks. Not consciously, not really, but little by little she had been packing him away, one item at a time, breaking the ties between them one string at a time, physically and emotionally; unknowingly preparing herself for the emotional onslaught.

Later much, much later when she can think about this time without all the emotions it is seeped in, she'll think he knew too, why else had he been so calm about her canceling their standing date night for something more casual, or not seeking her out when she begins missing lunch.

The signs are there, peppered along the days that lead up to that fateful moment but she's not been the headspace to put the pieces all together until that Friday afternoon

And while her sweet sort of understanding, perfect boyfriend may not be as understanding as

everyone thinks, even Musa's not prepared for the storm that causes it all to collapse.

Because the first domino that falls is not about, Sam, not about their relationship at all. So the events of that afternoon are set into motion long before and seem so minute in relation to what's happening in their sphere that Musa can't blame herself or Sam for missing it all

Dowlings back. So is Silva.

Rosalind and Sky's dad, Andreas are in the wind, the Queen of Solaria is barely holding onto her power after her connection to the two psychopaths is revealed.

Technically, the students have won, Dowling and Silva have the school back. Their victory, however, feels hollow, with so much uncertainty in the balance, intentions still murky, no one dares to fully let loose.

Some people leave, others seem to have been waiting for this moment and throw themselves into battle prep. Most just wait, hovering to see if they've made the right choice.

The problem is also that their victory was not easily won.

It's taken stealth and gorilla warfare to get the school back. Taken tactics that every book in their endless library pretty much summed as unheroic.

It's easy for thousand-year-old books to judge Musa thinks, they had the number, fighting honorably is for those who either have no skin in the game or a certainty that they're going to win. They'd all done things they never thought have to do.

But the win has happened and now, it's all hands on deck, preparation for god knows what.

The events of the battle with Rosalind and her burned ones, though at the time it felt like war itself, repeats on a slow-motion loop in Musa's head.

From the nightmare that had been Alfea under Rosalind, to recovering Dowling, to hearing of Rosalind's plans to cart off Bloom, the war horn, the hordes of burned ones, the students gearing and engaging in combat, repeat like a never-ending horror show.

In the midst of it all, there was Musa, vulnerable, useless with powers that have only been trained defensively, even under Rosalind's curriculum.

Not even a fucking stick to do-something-anything at all with. In the aftermath, that's the one sticking point she keeps reliving and while at first, it evokes fear and pain it soon gives way to rage.

Rage that builds and builds, bubbling under her skin itching desperately to make it to the surface.

The nights following their victory are the worst. The silence of the campus and the peaceful sleep that everyone but her is able to indulge in, makes the rage grow more. That the entirety of the school, especially Sam seems to have just moved on, thrown themselves back into preparation and planning makes it all sting more.

Her music is no longer a refuge rather a mocking reminder of a false security that she clearly now knows doesn't exist anymore.

The first night after it all happened Sam snuck in. He'd slept like the dead while she stood watch waiting for him to bolt up in a nightmare or to stop breathing like he had before, when he doesn't do either she's angry, frustrated, and well guilty. She shouldn't want suffering for people she cares about but she also feels abandoned that they are moving on without her.

When Musa tries to sleep too, she can't. It's all too empty, too quiet, she wakes up every half hour terrified that Sam surviving has been all a dream. His blank mind had always stopped her from having a mental connection to him. It was once the biggest draw for her, now an utter frustration. Not that the man notices she thinks on the third night.

He sleeps through it again peacefully and she hates him for the refuge he finds in sleep and hates herself for hating him.

When a week rolls around even the Stella recommended brand of concealer does not hide the dark spheres that are beginning to form under her eyes. Not that anyone notices, Sam rolls over with a 'good morning beautiful', a kiss on her cheek and he's out the room.

The days that follow are a blur, the mind fairy follows her schedule and begs off of gatherings if she can, her friend's plot and plan, what exactly? She wouldn't be able to tell you. Somewhere in the midst of it Sam mentions needing to spend some night with his family and she must have nodded, if she said anything she doesn't recall it.

There is so much emotion around her, hope, fear, anger, confusion, elation the list of it all goes on and on. But for the first time in her life, Musa feels like tides of emotion just roll over her. She sees them around her, senses them still like before but they no longer reach her.

How many years had she prayed for this?

How many hours had she spent trying desperately to create a shield and bubble around herself just so she could maybe separate her emotions from others.

But now, this, this void is opening its mouth and swallowing her whole and she worries that she will lose herself to it.

It takes days for her to realize, she feels numb.

A sensation so foreign so remote to her that even when she recognizes it, she's not sure what to do with it.

On the tenth day she just can't do it anymore, so once the hour chimes half-past one she's out of bed. Her room is quiet, the only noise, the gentle breathing of her roommate, and the soft snores of her boyfriend. Both sounds mock her. She's not sure what she plans to do, but it's easy to slip on her sneakers and be out before anyone is ever the wiser.

She dodges the guards with little trouble, her powers alerting her to their whereabouts long before they're even insight. She's unsure of where she's going but happy to be moving, feeling it in her bones that she needs to just go.

The spring chill, fresh in the air nips at her cheeks but the bite is welcomed as the sting penetrates through the numbness, and for the first time in over well-weeks she inhales without her brain commanding it. The cold air rushes through her body like a storm racing through the halls of an abandoned castle, the exhale a soft surrender as her muscles relax and deflate in one move.

The moon is waning but incandescent, hanging big and low. Becoming, even more show-stopping considering there is not a single cloud in the endless twinkling sky. The trees that guard their ancient school are listless but alive with the noise of all the nocturnal creatures that have come awake since the turn of the season and though the sting of winter chill still hunts the air it's becoming less and less visible with each passing day. The symphony is complete with the ever faint sound of the distant river meandering by and Musa can't help but feel alive for the first time.

She's still not sure where she's heading, where she's supposed to go or be but her feet pick a direction and begin to walk, somewhere between the school and the training grounds her steps become shorter, quicker, faster.

One after another until she realizes that she's running.

She runs, without a destination in sight or mind, isn't even really aware of what she's passing or aiming for. All she hears is the distant echoes of that war horn and the drums. Were there even drums? Or was it just the sound of her own heart beating in her ear then, just like now echoing through her bones and beckoning her to come alive.

The sting of the cold begins to lose its grip and Musa feels the numbness still lurking and she doesn't want it, is becoming a bit fearful of it. So she pushes harder, wills her legs to go faster despite her lungs protesting and the tears that stream down her face.

By the time every single muscle of her body is screaming in pain she feels content, her body vibrating with life, for the first time in too long. There's only a couple of hours til dawn and after a quick shower, she rushes back into her room. Just like the circles under her eyes, no one seems the wiser.

She starts sneaking out at night and running.

God damn running.

She hates running.

She's always been a dancer, her feet so used to gliding, protest daily.

Because now they pound against the pavement in a monotone beat, eating mile after mile until she physically can't go on.

She hasn't been able to dance since the attack.

No one seems to have noticed.

Worst part, she doesn't feel any certain way that they haven't.

She should, Musa thinks, she should feel some way. Perhaps disappointed, or angry that maybe they didn't seem to care, or happy that they hadn't picked up on her spiraling but she feels nothing.

She used to revel in the absence of emotions, now, now she's not sure why.

And Sam's silent mind is a taunting reminder of it all. She should say something, but she doesn't and he could ask something but he doesn't. Even when his eyes linger on her headphones being shoved into her desk drawer, even when she doesn't protest when he starts to spend more time in his own room.

Days turn to weeks.

And she runs.

And runs.

She goes over the battle at least three times each night. Each movement, each person, and no matter how much she analyzes it all, it always comes back to one moment, one moment that no one but her saw.

She'd tried to run around, communicating and coordinating their plan of attack as best she could while chaos ran rampage around her. Tried desperately to be useful.

There had even been a second where she had felt, stupidly she now thinks, optimistic. That maybe just maybe they'd get through this. Except there had been a loud crash followed by screams of agony and fear and it had all gone to hell.

The weight of the emotions had been intense, they'd caused Musa to blackout. When she'd come to, she'd been surrounded by monsters on all sides. She'd realized with horror that the pain and anguish she was feeling wasn't just coming from the students but was emitting from the monsters.

These burned ones weren't just monsters of flames, but of decay, of death itself. Whatever these creatures were, they were constantly burning, dying, and spreading that death like a disease to whatever they touched.

She'd screamed as she'd seen Terra fall as she'd been battling a burned one and Musa had tried desperately to reach the nature fairy only to come face to face with one of those monsters gripping Aisha by the throat while a third had charged straight for herself.

She'd ran, the heat of the monster nipping at her back. Her feet clumsily leading her to one of the side hallways when she'd tripped! Fucking tripped!

She doesn't remember turning around, doesn't remember how it had happened but the next instance she'd seen the beast hovering a hair's breadth away from her face. The scaly chard texture inches from her, the teeth gleaming sharp standing out, in contrast, the heat and the smell still revolting her stomach at even the thought of them.

She thinks she'll never escape the scent of burning flesh so pungent it had overtaken her senses and worst of all her mind had gone completely blank.

She'd frozen, completely shocked.

Surrendered to death.

The monster charged and she screamed, a burst of purple waves And the burned one went flying through the wall

It couldn't have been her, but it must have been. Because when she'd gotten up there had been no one there but her.

Now, looking back, with each passing run she's becoming more and more convinced that the wave came from herself.

And with that belief comes hope

* * *

The relief that running provides her lasts a couple of weeks, well 19 days to be exact but she's growing calmer and certain about the…' incident'. So much so that she reaches a conclusion.

She needs more training and not just power training, but honest to god, if she sees another burned she doesn't just want to run like a chicken without a head, real combat training.

Musa thinks about trying to make it on her own, maybe with a specialist but damn it! She's here to learn and there's no reason to not to, so the very next day she marches into the headmistress offices ignoring the secretary, and just bursts in.

"I will leave"

Dowling looks up sharply and Musa emits as much sincerity as she can because she needs them to know that she will do it.

"Either start training me in combat or I swear I will leave and I will not do it quietly" She's panting and in hindsight perhaps this burst is not the most mature way of showing sincerity of intent but to hell with it all.

She realizes after a beat that Silva's there as well looking ever disapproving but Musa doesn't pay him any mind, not yet anyway. If the headmistress is shocked at her outburst she hides it well.

"You need to understand your powers, to become comfortable with your role-" Dowling begins in her usual headmistress tone, a recycled speech, one Musa has heard before, one she will no longer accept

"The role you're trapping me into you mean" Musa counters without missing a beat "A role which left me defenseless and vulnerable, almost got me killed"

"Our curriculum specifies-" Dowling tries again after closing her eyes in exasperation

"Which curriculum? Pre-Rosalind curriculum? The one had us scrambling to fight one burned one as a school? Or Rosalind's own curriculum? The one that tried to turn us into killing machines and nearly killed us in the process"

Musa's very aware that this isn't her, or rather the version the school is used to; she's aware of her goody-two-shoes reputation. Aware that before this she had never so much as looked disrespectfully at an instructor but this is important and not just for her.

Dowling sits back in her chair and studies Musa, and the empath meets her gaze head-on, she also dives in as much as she can to see what she could be dealing with but frankly Silva's brooding disapproval overpowers anything Dowling may have been letting past her mental forts.

The grandfather clock in the corner ticks loudly as a gentle breeze sneaks in through the cracked window and ruffles the scent of books and chamomile tea that hangs in the air. The sun peeks out from behind a cloud and illuminates the room in a warm afternoon glow and Musa's suddenly very aware of the grandness and importance of the office she stands in and has to resist the urge to step back.

Still, the headmistress only studies the fairy in front of her.

Another series of ticks from swinging pendulum of the grandfather clock and finally Dowling pivots her chair and looks a Silva, and with all the ease of the world asks

"Well, professor?"

And shit, the mind fairy didn't think Dowling would agree to it and Silva is staring at Musa with reprove, leaning against the table arms crossed all but-no just plain glaring at her.

Musa might not know much, not even if this is an actually a fucking good idea but she's here and she'd be damned if she's willing to back down, so she straightens her back and instead of looking hopeful or timid makes her stand boldly. Silva does not ponder the matter over long.

"I won't go easy on you," his voice is even, hard "and once you're in you either pass or fail."

Musa can't help but nod, a huge smile blooming on her face and she has to physically constrain herself from reacting any further. Dowling though is smiling too but Silva looks ever unimpressed and so Musa schools her features as best she can

"Of course"

"And you'll have to catch up on what you've missed. You can join morning classes, they start before your fairy ones. And if I so much as hear you've missed a mark in any of your usual classes you are out"

It's a promise and there is a serious warning in there but for the first time in a long time, Musa's happy.

* * *

Silva puts her in with the first years.

Which is fine, she is technically that, except they've had months of training and practice and while she eats them alive in conditioning, her one point of strength, they surpass her in everything else.

She'll need help and extra tutoring,, Sky seems like an easy option but he's frankly still emotionally too wired and as much as the girls had been supportive of her decision and backed her up, she doesn't want to bother them too much with it. They're all still reeling in their own way, trying to put their own pieces back together.

Stella's under a lot of scrutiny, the fact that she stood against Rosalind with the school and her friends have won her adoration from her people. Matter of fact the sun princess being the heir to the throne is the biggest reason the current queen has not been booted.

Which is great but it comes with a boatload of responsibility, as her family, her mother, now tries to push her as the face of the monarchy, while still trying to pull the strings of power. The press and her planet seem to be counting down days now until she takes the throne from her mother, never mind that she's still a teenager and that the current queen does not want to give up power.

Bloom, Musa thinks with a sigh, she is adjusting better but still struggling. Rosalind offered no more answers to the fire fairy but did a number on her mental state. The level of guilt that the poor earth girl had after the battle was astronomical, and on the rare occasion Musa had been clear-headed enough after the battle to recognize this, Bloom had brushed her concerns aside. She and Sky kept quite a bit to themselves now.

Terra though had somehow found her voice in the midst of all the chaos. Sweet Terra, Musa can't help smile when thinking of her roommate, she is now busier than ever. If anyone came out of the fray more on top of their game than they went into it, it was the nature fairy. It's like this is what she'd been missing the purpose and people seem to take to her in the power position. She seems to know what to do, planting certain herbs for healing, collecting others for potions, she's started this whole group and people seem to be responding very well to it all. Every time Musa sees her now, she's rushing off to do something with someone and Musa can't help but be happy for her.

Whereas Terra has bloomed, Aisha has withdrawn. Usually the most observant of their group, Musa can't help but think it strange that the water fairy hadn't picked up on her nightly runs but then again Musa's not sure where her friends are during most of their day when they're not in classes right now either. So maybe not that strange, maybe she's reading too much into it when it comes to their resident water fairy.

It might be best to let her friends deal with their own stuff for now Musa thinks

She goes to a pair of third-year boys first, Axel and Rege. They're friendly, even more so when Stella's around, so all the empath has to do is make sure the sun princess is there when she asks if they are up for extra sparring and they eagerly agree. Stella is too happy to help and well maybe she does get a bit of help from her friends in the end.

It's easy to be optimistic about her training at first, she's physically fit, her dance routines had been more intense and far more coordinately challenging than some of these combinations, and most surprising of all her powers actually help with proximity.

But she lacks the brute strength the other specialists do is a huge problem. And frankly, it's hard to take training seriously when it feels like everyone is just indulging your whim rather than training you for war.

Despite all this, though she's so relieved to actually be training that for a brief period she thinks things will be ok, her rage quels and she's starting to actually sleep for more than two-hour stretches. And the numbness recedes.

Which is why on the afternoon Sam marches up to her and it all goes to hell, she's actually gobsmacked despite having felt for some time that they were going to part ways soon.

Problem is, she'd always assumed they'd just drift apart, both being such mellow people and all, and perhaps they would have, but he confronts her publicly and she realizes she can't back down. Not with everyone watching.

It's a surprisingly sunny Friday afternoon and Musa has had a great day for the first time in a long time, the specialists are feeling more at ease with her around and she's no longer eating mat in every round.

Class is officially over but like always she's stayed behind to practice some more trying desperately to improve. So when she sees Sam approaching her practice mat she's actually happy, thinking he's here to see her in action.

She opens her mouth to greet him when Sam fires off without so much as a hello-

"You need to stop this Musa"

His statement causes the smile to just melt off her face. She feels dizzy and lightheaded from the onslaught of curiosity that emits from everyone around them. She tries to stand her ground but finds herself shrinking under his scrutiny.

Truth be told he's all earnest worry, hands shoved in his jacket's pockets looking at her sparring partners who are taking a break on the other side of the mat, pretending to be giving them privacy.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Your place isn't here you should be inside or next to Dowling on the side" his voice isn't raised, but considering the hushed silenced silence that has fallen on the group around them he might as well been screaming

"My place," she echoes, the phrase burns her hot enough that jolts her out of neutral "My. Place?"

"That's not- I didn't-I'm just worried about you, I'm trying to protect you"

"By making sure my only way out is a necklace of nightshade" he wheels back like he's been physically slapped because he'd confided in her secretly that the reasons the school allowed the growth of that killer plant was to supply the necklaces most defensive warriors wore as a last resort.

He's looking betrayed and flustered and tired but she feels humiliated and so damn angry because he was supposed to be in her corner. She already felt she was going against everyone she never thought he'd be one of them.

He's half whispering now, shuffling a little closer to her, suddenly seeming to understand the scene he's caused

"Your my girlfriend and I just -I'm worried about you, is that such a bad-"

But Musa's already paid too much to back down and maybe she's more bitter about the whole thing that she's realized because it takes no effort for her to square her shoulder and cut him off

"This seems like a you problem Sam."

Her voice is cold, colder than it has ever been before and he must see something in her eyes because suddenly he's backtracking and taking a step back.

"Musa, you don't-"

and she's frankly not even aware of what coming out of her mouth, she's just so exhausted at having to fight for the right to defend herself and mad at him for doing this

"I think we're done Sam, I think you should go. I have training to finish and there's nothing left for us to say" she doesn't wait to see his reaction and turns and steps back onto the mat.

* * *

She doesn't really last long on the mat after that. Her head hurts, people won't stop whispering and it's becoming near impossible to concentrate. For appearance's sake she grits her teeth through another half hour until Axel begs off and she doesn't protest.

She feels the gaze of the students around her and revels in them, letting every snide glance and negative emotion feed her resolve that she made the right choice. Lets them feed her anger because the sadness that lurks under is unacceptable to her.

It doesn't really hit her until she reaches the suite and enters only to be met with four pairs of eyes each studying her closely, that she realizes exactly what took place earlier. The fact that all conversation abruptly ceases, makes it safe to say the subject is clearly her.

She wants to scurry to her room, she'd really love a hot bath but in the moment that clearly isn't an option.

There are waves of worry and concern bouncing around the room and filling it up to the brim, so the solitude has to wait, she thinks.

"Well, Sam and I broke up," at least she thinks they did and she takes their silent shared looks are all the confirmation she needs "But I think you already knew that"

No one really says anything, They're all looking at each other, at her, each second making the silence more and more awkward and Musa almost wishes she was back on the mat rather than in her own suite when Terra catches her eye. She's ringing her fingers together and looking at everything and anything but Musa. It's the first time in recent months that she's seen her roommate act so nervous.

And Terra is honestly what has Musa most concerned because they've become so close but now it could be really bad and for the first time doubt and worry bloom in the empath, maybe she shouldn't have been so harsh with Sam.

"What?" Musa can't help ask softly unsure what she's about to hear. Terra shifts from one foot to foot looking and feeling far too guilty

"He's-He's in our room. He says he wants to talk to you" and clearly this is news to the other girls because now the looks are all directed at the nature fairy who doesn't handle it very well

"He has absolutely no right-"

Its Stella up in arms on Musa's behalf and Terra looks like she might cry and is particularly shrinking into herself under the sun fairies scrutiny that Musa can't help but step in to protect her roommate

"Don't worry Stel, Terra agrees with you" it's such a casual blatant use of her powers, that it clearly disturbs her suitemate

"But he's her brother" Musa goes on after another beat "What's she supposed to do?"

The gratitude that emits from Terra is so palpable that Musa finds herself smiling at her despite the shity situation.

Grabbing her bag she marches into her room, the cluster of plants ever-present in one corner greets her first and sure enough, Sams sitting on her bed, his head resting in his hands. He looks up when he sees her and gets to his feet, for her part though Musa simply closes the door behind her. They've already had one audience-filled performance today, no need to make it two.

"Musa," her name is a whisper and he looks sad, so confused and it drains all of Musa's anger leaving behind only bone-crushing fatigue and sadness.

"What do you want Sam?" Her voice sounds beat to her own ears as she dumps her bag by the foot of her bed. There's a pause and silence, the only noise that of a gentle electric buzz Terra's terrarium emits from its corner.

Sam opens his mouth once, twice, each time swallowing his words before they're uttered before he looks at her and finally mutters

"Musa you can't' be serious"

"Why not Sam?" and she's earnest in her question, wondering why he is fighting this. When he's clearly just as checked out as her.

"Listen to me- I - I was just worried for you, this thing you're trying to do is so dangerous" He's clearly setting up for an argument but they're so far past this point Musa realizes, somewhere between him drying and her fighting for her new path they've lost each other and didn't even realize it.

They'd been over for a while and that piece finally sliding into place makes her bold enough, to be honest with him

"I know" he looks so shocked and relieved by her admission that for one moment Musa feels so wretched in what she's about to do

"But I don't care. It's what I have to do" Sam reels back as though she's physically assaulted him

"Musa C'mon, you can't be serious, this can't be that important-"

"I've been thinking of breaking up with you. Have been for weeks."

She cuts him off because he isn't evidently getting it, the truth bomb does its job, he's silent, dumbstruck.

"I haven't been the happiest and I know you haven't been either" she hedges, and that seems to steal all his thunder because he deflates back onto the mattress.

She hadn't felt it but she had sensed it, he had been pulling away,

He sighs burying his face in his hands, elbows resting on his knees, his fingers rubbing at his eyes

Sams not a bad guy, he's just -not for her.

Not right now, she thinks he might have been at one point. And she really, really did like him, even loved him.

But she's not the same person she was when they met, neither is he.

Problem is, she's not sure who she is. Such a short time for such drastic changes to take place, she muses, then again what they went through was nothing short of drastic itself.

"Why haven't you said anything" his voice is hoarse and thick and there are several responses that pop into her head

'Why haven't you?' Is the first, followed quickly by 'Frankly I didn't want to seem like an insensitive bitch after you nearly died in my arms' a close second.

Neither seems right enough and so she shrugs with a sigh of her own. The silence between them is heavy and weighed but she notes that not once is he contradicting her, asking her to make it work, asking to fight for them.

It wouldn't have made a lick of difference but it would have been nice to avoid the scene earlier today, but again it affirms for her that maybe he knew too. Maybe, he'd known for a while.

"I didn't mean to say you can't handle yourself" he finally admits, he's looking at her with his big brown eyes and she remembers the moments of them stealing into the alcoves when they were still keeping them a secret. She doesn't regret their relationship.

"I know" she offers with a small smile going over to sit next to him.

"I don't want to hurt you" she offers the confession in response because the last thing she's ever wanted is to cause pain and it's another sigh from Sam before he nods.

"I'm sorry we're over, but I'm not sorry for what we had Sam." and again he nods this time looking her in the eyes, offering a tight lip smile. Musa's not sure what else to say, if there's anything else to say, so she brings up the one issue that worries her

"I know you're Terra's brother, and I know you're decent Sam, I won't put her in the middle of anything I promise, but I'm not- I'm not going to stop being her friend"

He scoffs with a rueful bitter smile but nods a third time.

There's another pause before he gets up and exits through the walls. And Musa plops back onto the bed, curling into herself, as tears slip down her cheeks she has a startling realization that under the sadness and disappointment is an overwhelming relief.

* * *

The girls pile her with love and attention. It's the first time they've all really come together in a while and it's nice, Musa's missed them honestly.

Saturday morning, Terra makes her favorite drink, it's a really sweet gesture from the fairy and Musa indulges in an extra long hug with her, the fact that there is guilt coming from her roommate does make Musa feel guilty in turn but she hopes with time it'll get better.

The empath makes the mistake of confessing to being restless and Aisha takes her swimming despite all her protest and has Musa swimming laps until the mind fairy feels like she might faint; all while boasting the mentality of a 'new chapter new you'

When they make it back to the suite Terra and Stella have transformed the living area into a sleepover headquarters while Bloom has sneaked in more food than should be possible.

A selection of action movies that only Musa really loves are already assorted in the corner and it's all so sweet and touching that she's tearing up before she even realizes.

The girls of course swarm her and she has more hands on her smothering her with hugs and pats that it should be overwhelming but it's all a sea of reassurance and love, the night ends up to be filled with laughter, jokes and it's a much-needed balm for her soul.

Those tears are the only ones she sheds for the rest of the weekend.

She doesn't cry, she should, she thinks. The first night notwithstanding she should be mopping and really crippled with sadness but she's just morose. For a bit she worries that it's the numbness, is back but when she hears Terra whispering to her brother on her phone early Sunday morning she's dissuaded from that theory.

Sam's not doing well and she's the reason for that. The thought of Sam in pain causes her physical pain and in a way, Musa's thankful for it.

She still doesn't cry. What sort of empath doesn't cry after a breakup. Maybe whatever happened with the burned ones broke her she thinks when the girls are all piled around her during their impromptu sleepover.

But as Sunday morning turns into Sunday afternoon (A day poor Terra spends comforting her brother, Musa really does feel for the situation the nature fairy is stuck in) and Sunday turns into Monday, there are still no tears.

Perhaps it's her girls, maybe it'll hit her later she thinks, after all, they're all so understanding.

The rest of school, as it turns out, not so much.

When Monday rolls around, Musa would have been able to tell she's the topic of conversation without her gift.

The whispers and looks aside the curiosity and judgment and revulsion that hangs around her has the potential to knock her down with its strength and for the first time since the attack, she wants to run back to her room and pull out her headphones.

Musa wants to leave, to go and hide but as Stella loops her arm with hers, she makes herself stay, to keep her head high; because to hell with the lot of them, she's done running away.

* * *

Monday evening is where the break up goes from average, to disastrous; because evidently her sweet perfect understanding ex-boyfriend decided to get drunk, like roaring drunk and to be fair, it's his prerogative. But whatever he says in that state has everyone abuzz.

What was a simmer of interest in the weekend and is now a full fledged three ringed circus and Musa's not really sure why. What could have Same possibly said to have caused so much interest?

She knows something is up at lunch when suddenly the number of looks and stares have doubled.

Turns out the stereotype that fairies are the worst gossip is a gross over exaggeration. Specialists are the worst.

They're avoiding her, Musa's not exactly sure why, but by the time class is over, she realizes that there's no one hanging back to spar with her.

She doesn't really get it. People break up all the time, why is this any different and why in god's name are these people acting like they're just seeing her, they've been going to school together for over a year.

But Mussa doesn't let it show how much it bothers her, she grabs her stuff and hightales back to her suit. But no matter how much she wants to, she does not run, she just walks briskly.

She throws her bookbag against the sofa frustrated with the world, which is the scene Aisha arrives to. The water fairy is the first to find her in their suite and she's surprised, to say the least.

"Hey love, rough day?"

And Musa just looks at her friend with frustration and defeat

"The whole school has gone mental!" she mutters coming to sit at their small kitchen island letting her head drop against the cool granite. Aisha tsks as she comes over and rubs big circles on Musa's back trying to be comforting

"Your being boss bitch babe, people don't really respond well to that" And Musa gives her a sad forced smile not buying that the excuse as she sits up with a sigh

"What did you hear?" Musa whispers because she's a little terrified as to what is being said and frankly feeling really guilty. Why? she's not exactly sure, plus Aisha's emotions are too preppy, too forced.

"Well, a lot. But my favorite is that your Rosalind's spy, trying to make inroads so you can learn our defense plan and leak it back to her " Aisha's smiling, her tone overdramatic and severe as though she's narrating a spy thriller and for one stunning moment Musa's sure she's joking

"Yeah, I heard that too." Terra offers as she exits their room and joins them and Musa's not sure whether she should laugh or cry because where did this even come from?

"They say it makes sense because you look the most harmless and no one would really suspect it."

"You're joking" and her two suitemates just share a look before staring back at her.

"You're not joking! Why? Because I want to train?" Musa scoffs because what is the problem here and why did people care

"Because you picked your path over a boy. That's- a pretty foreign concept love, pretty radical" Aisha offers as she begins raiding their small fridge, and Musa can't help but scowl at the answer because that's not what happened.

"It shouldn't be" she mumbles as she gets up only to deflate onto the sofa.

"You want to talk about it?" Aisha asks after a pause as she takes a bite out of an apple she's scoured and the offer is really kind and sweet and Musa sort of actually does. Which is surprisingly but Terra's there and she's been so understanding and just great about the whole thing, so rather than dive into it; Musa just finds herself explaining her breakup

"It wasn't sudden-"

"Musa you don't owe anyone an explanation" Aisha reiterates and Terra nods along before excusing herself back to their room when her phone lights up.

Aisha studies Musa who looks lost in her thoughts. She wasn't sure what exactly had triggered the change in their resident empath and she didn't feel like she necessarily needed to. Her friend had decided to change her curriculum and Aisha respected and supported her. It was that simple to her, as for Sam, well, they're just first years in college. Breakups happen.

"You know we've all heard that you've been having trouble with the specialist, Blooms been thinking of asking Sky-"

"No!" and really Musa doesn't want that; she just, just wants it to go back to last Thursday were things seemed to be getting better "I just, I just need time" she offers more calmly

But the story doesn't end there. When the remaining two girls make it back the picture of what's being said goes from bad to worse or rather more ridiculous.

"They say you slept with Silva to be let in" Stella drops the bomb without any preamble as she tosses her book back to the corner of the room and Musa starts choking on air because what the hell?

"Oh, I heard she slept with Dowling" Bloom contradicts as she balances against the entrance of their suite trying to work her boots off, her brows scrunched up in confusion like she's got an answer to a math text wrong.

"Who did they hear this from?" Musa asks because the source of this can't really be Sam, could it? He was never a gossip and this is too all over the place.

Their answers are vague and sheepish. A labyrinth of he said, she saids that leads to nowhere. In the midst of their discussion, there is a pitched high laugh from the main hallway that catches their attention.

Musa's eyes flash purple as she locks into a group of girls passing by their door and she feels the excitement, delight, and conspiratory mood before she hears her own name, there's a lot of shushing noises followed by a lot of giggling before a door is slammed in the distance.

"There's a lot of jealousy too" Stella offers with a shrug and the fact does little to make Musa feel better "a bunch of girls in the locker room couldn't believe you broke it off with Sam in general, they think there has to be someone else. Or you wouldn't just walk away"

"One of the girls in the library said she heard you hooked up with Dowling from someone who'd heard it Sam," Bloom says apologetically

"Who?" and it's Terra sounding just straight pissed as she joins the main group and Musa loves the girl for her protective instinct is ten out of ten "Because When I found him this morning-he wasn't ok and Sam, Sam can hold his drink and he'd never do that" Tears are welling in her eyes and Musa hasn't seen the green fairy this upset in a very long time.

"Hey, Terra it's ok" but she soon realizes that the nature fairy is shaking looking down at her hands,

"Sam's really sick, he still hasn't been released from the infirmary. He doesn't remember- anything. I found him this morning passed out in the greenhouse but he doesn't remember."

"Hey listen, It'll be fine. I'm sure it wasn't him. Ok?" Musa doesn't let the doubt that's been creeping in her more and more appear on her face "It will all work out just- Just go and take care of Sam, this isn't a big deal honestly"

But for someone who's coasted on not being seen, this does seem like a nightmare

* * *

When she's about to go down the day after the rumors start Stella and Aisha are waiting for her.

"They're just words. Anyone who knows you will know better." Stella's being serious, which is rare, even though she's checking her reflection in her compact as though it's feasible for the princess of Solaria to look anything less than perfect.

"Think of it as a test on the people around you. After this, you'll know who you can trust and whose opinions change with a drop of a hat" and Musa thinks of the rumors Stella had endured after her accident and thinks perhaps this entire ordeal is nothing, Muda has her girls. It could be worse. She's just not used to attention, negative or positive.

Musa drops her head as she takes a deep breath when suddenly a hand is lifting her chin

"Uh-uh, chin up. You've done nothing wrong" It's Aisha who's ever firm in her assurance and Musa actually smiles, yeah she'll be fine. With such forces in her corner, how could she not be?

They're with her all through breakfast, closing in rank, pretending like nothing is remotely out of the ordinary and it's easy to pretend with them surrounding her. So she draws on their strength and when it's time to go to class she straightens up and takes another breath, this time head held high.

"You sure I can't walk with you " Bloom offers and Musa smiles at her

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Musa's not sure if she, herself believes it one hundred percent but she's not going to let anyone think otherwise. Despite her best confident face, Bloom radiates her uncertainty prominently and Musa knows she'll have to make an effort to ease the fire fairies mind.

"I mean you can come, but Sky won't be shirtless until like noon so I think maybe meet me then to ogle him because right now he'll just be in his uniform-" Bloom blushes hard, mortification and embarrassment overtake the uncertainty and she shoves Musa with a smile and mutters

"Ok, yeah you're going to be fine" Musa gives the fire fairy a quick half-hug because Bloom's a little wired for her guy and that's not the energy Musa needs entering her class right now but she appreciates the offer and vote of confidence.

So with her head held high, she makes her way to the field and when the Specialists do look and scrutinize, well she pretends like she doesn't notice.

* * *

Turns out ignoring it does help, though two weeks later and their break up is not yet fully old news.

Except now Musa's more and more sure that it's because Sam evidently has hordes of admirers who have just been lurking, waiting for a chance to tear her apart.

Had she been oblivious to them before or had they just had such a solid bond that it hadn't mattered she wonders during her nightly run.

Because surely, with her powers she'd have picked something up, but then again Musa thinks bitterly, she always concentrated on tuning people out. Since the break up she's started getting massive headaches.

It takes her back to being 8 when her powers had really begun to blossom and she'd been sick for days. She itches for her headphones even now despite the solitude of the night. She misses their weight on her ears or at the very least hanging about her neck. Quitting them cold turkey had been easy before the breakup, now, now it's almost near impossible.

The first week had been horrible and she'd actually gotten such a bad migraine when Sam had been released from the infirmary that she had vomited from the pain. People don't realize that when they think of someone they emit the emotions to that person no matter how secretive they try to be. And as an empath, it feels like she's been placed on blast.

The grass crunches under her feet softly and she wonders if she should head down toward the river or double back toward the dorms. It's Friday night, closer to the middle of term and so parties are popping up more, the dorms would most likely be filled with people coming and going, even this late at night and so she plans to avoid them until she's done for the night.

Her body is becoming tired and her mind is fully relaxed. She'll do a half lap she thinks, past their training grounds, they're always deserted. There are thick dark clouds that have been lurking all afternoon and look ready to burst at any moment. Despite it being warmer she's really not ready to be caught in the rain. With her course decided she goes back to her musing.

Part of her wonders if this is Karma, her thought process is not exactly clear or linear as to who she's wronged, because Sam and her parted mutually; mostly. But it's hard to believe that she's being singled out like this by the universe without a just cause.

She can't help but to think back to the numb feeling she'd been drowning in after the battle, how the silence of Sam's mind and the quiet rooms had taunted her nightly. And how now, the very activity she'd engaged in to feel anything has metamorph into her reprieve for some serenity and quiet.

Be careful what you wish for, she thinks ruefully.

As the first single drops of rain begin to fall around her, Musa sighs, relishing on the cool feeling that each drop brings. She's been finding solace in the runs more now. Not just because it's quiet and not just because people are now looking at her more during the day, but because she's plateauing in her fighting.

People's emotions will always be there during fights she knows, but now with them directing their emotions at her, it's hard to even do the most basic of drills.

She'd thought she was getting better but now she wonders if she'll ever succeed because she knows in real battles people's emotions will be dialed to the max, and Musa's not sure if she'll ever actually get the hang of it all.

Training had been draining before, now it's becoming crippling, taking almost all of her to tune them out and concentrate on physically fighting people. She sighs dejectedly as she picks up her pace as it starts properly raining.

It's like the school was starved for a bit of gossip that isn't world-ending and so everyone seems to be watching for new developments. And adding fire to the fuel whenever they can.

There's also a weird vibe going on between fairies and specialists with each side seemingly feeling some sort of way about her training that sometimes she feels like an experiment, a guinea pig.

For exactly what? She's not sure.

She runs past the solarium keeping to the tree lines, the training grounds are just up ahead, and then she'll be homebound. Her shirt is becoming soaked but she's always enjoyed running in the rain when it's not cold.

Musa takes a deep breath, focusing on the pain and not how tired she is, and her mind eases its tight grip. Like the nights before she allows her powers to expand, to fill her, and ease into every part of her and beyond, it's a luxury she rarely ever dares allow herself.

The runs are helping her be active while being unguarded. And she's been reveling in letting her powers just be, to let them swell and settle without the fear of interference and entanglement from other people's emotions.

That's why when the lust hits her, she's so surprised she trips and lands in a heap.

Desire, hunger, need; it's hanging all over so potently, every breath feels like another stab of want.

Her skin prickles and she tries, really, really tries to real her powers back because holy shit it's strong and there's so much of it, and mixed with anger and disgust and for a second Musa thinks she must be dreaming.

There's also this gaping void looming in the foreground of it all and for a second the empath thinks she's going to be sick again or maybe that's just her, she's not even sure. Her skin feels like it's on fire and she can almost feel a trail of phantom hands, grazing, touching, caressing.

She stumbles up onto her own shaky hands, has to lean against a tree just to try to catch her breath and hold herself up. Her rhythm is so disrupted and each inhale makes her feel more, want more desire, her powers feeding off of the energy. It takes another moment to hear the telltale sign of skin on skin over her own panting and the rain.

There are two sources of emotions she realizes with a start, one feminine and one masculine and while they're equally dialed up, they're completely out of sink, both lost to themselves, and if she can just get a hold of her powers she can just leave. Hopefully with none being the wiser.

The choice is made for her when the feminine mind goes quiet, sated, quelled and Musa can finally concentrate enough to straighten up when she sees them or rather him and her mouth goes dry.

The lust pumping her veins has already tuned her up and later she'll blame that for the fact that she stays rooted to her spot.

The white shirt he's wearing is clinging to his skin and has become transparent due to the rain that's pounding down.

The back that she sees is sculpted, hard with deep lines that flex with each move. It shields his partner and Musa finds herself wanting to trace those lines. She shouldn't be here and she should definitely turn her gaze but she can't look away.

Her eyes trace the lines that seem etched into the back and follows the raindrops that trickles down, and down until -

She swallows hard, cheeks flaming hot as she tries to look up, a shift causes her eyes to anchor onto the specialist's arms that are braced against the wall, causing the long veins to swell and protrude with each movement.

The rhythm is hard and bruising, but so controlled, lacking the abandonment that the emotions the duo are emitting would suggest.

The arms reach down suddenly, effortlessly lifting the partner and turning, as blond waves go flying in the process and Musa would recognize the girl whose back faces her if she wasn't awestruck at the features that belong to the specialist now facing her. The person she'd been devouring with her own eyes, she recognizes them instantly.

She knows the face, knows it well, has seen it too many time for there to be any doubt but before her bewilderment can give way to horror

Forest green eyes burst open

and for one heartstopping moment, the gaze is locked on hers, piercing through her, burning her.

Musa's sure he's looking straight at her. She feels rooted to the spot and the lust she had picked up on blooms into a myriad of emotions as she's pulled into him and she sees everything.

The want, the need, the loneliness, regret and they each come at her with such speed and such intensity she feels her mind-melding with his as the emotions surround and overtake her.

He's louder than anything she's ever experienced before, utter chaos and it's almost too much. But where she expects to find coldness she finds it strangely warm, comforting despite not being able to make sense of any of it due to the mess it all is and she struggles to leave.

But the eyes shift, breaking their connection, and just roam over the area, and she realizes with a start that he can't see her.

The specialist closes his eyes and throws his head back, there is a low feral groan that causes heat to pool low in Musa's belly but as the couple's movement starts to pick up in intensity, her fear finally overrides her and she flees.

She runs until she's back into her suite, but even with so many doors and walls between them the desire and lust that had worked its way under her skin thrum away at her and she thinks she's going mad, itching with need but she refuses, refuses to even consider alleviating the want because every time her eyes close she sees them.

And she's not, this person.

It was an accident, a total ridiculous accident, and these aren't her emotions she tries to justify, all she just needs is a moment, she thinks as she braces herself on the bathroom sink, the cool tile making her realize that despite being drenched to the bone she's burning hot.

She catches her own eyes in the mirror and discovers with horror that she's particularly flushed. And no matter how hard she tries to convince herself, Musa knows the flush that is sprinkled across her cheek and disappears beneath her neckline has very little to do with physical excursion she's just endured.

She can't really stand to look at herself anymore as she yanks off her clothes and steps under the hot stream and lets it all wash away the memory of those green.

So much for not running away anymore.

 **Updated AN:** Shoutout to @alphinia for reminding me that I was waiting for an invite to this website making me check and bam here we are! To our new friends hello Loves! I've been writing this fic on FF for a hot second and I'm glad I can share it with you all!

 **Original AN** : I didn't plan to write, let alone post. I've been struggling for years with writer's block on and off and frankly if I ever could write it was to write in hopes of completing my other fics. But Winx was a big part of my childhood and since I went into watching Fate with having low expectations I was pleasantly surprised. (It still has issues but still, I liked it a lot).

Still, I wasn't writing wasn't even planning to but then I read an amazing fic by ikindamissbeingphysical on Ao3 and It was like I couldn't not write. The way she captures the essence of Musa and Riven is flawless, and superb. As if her series of one shots weren't amazing enough (and the reason I refresh Ao3 multiple times a day) other writers began to pop in (Yes I stayed up way too late to read Breath Again Alphinia who also captures the characteristic of our main two characters beautifully, something I feel I struggle with) All of these spectacular writers became my inspiration.

This story was supposed to be a one-shot, but it took a life of its own. I have no Beta and I would appreciate feedback more than you know, I haven't posted in years, so please review. I'm absolutely open to constructive criticism. I don't love the intro tbh and also am not sure if the ending of this chapter is hot or is it just cringe. I would love to hear your thoughts about where you would like our couple to go. I've requested for an account on Ao3 but for now fanfic is my home base. (Clearly Im here now) Cheers-GQ2000

  
  



	2. Surrendering To The Rhythm

**Surrendering To The Rhythm**

**Act 2 Part 1**

Despite her best effort, Musa finds it impossible to escape the stormy green eyes.

Impossible to escape him.

He's in her specialist training as one of the upper-class mentors, Musa really would like to know who thought Riven had a nurturing bone in his body and thought it was safe to entrust students lives with him; and in her specialism, he stays clear of all "mind fairies" thank god; and in the usually abandoned science library, since when has he even given a rats ass about botany?

It just seems impossible to ignore him. Instead, she tries to just forget the events. Except the training grounds are right by that damn pillar and it really doesn't help that the very next day Silva calls her over to that very same corner to talk to her about her numbers and she can't even look her professor in the eye, as he stands on that exact spot.

As if she's not having a hard enough time, who decides to walk up? but the very person she's desperately trying to avoid of course.

And Musa's beginning to think she must have been a warlord in a past life because why else would the universe torture her like this?

She senses him before she hears him. His chaotic mind is so loud that everyone else's emotions seem like a dim ember compared to his.

"You wanted to see me?" he drawls, sounding like he would rather be anywhere but here and not caring in the least that he just interrupted a conversation, albeit one that was going poorly, but still.

Musa tries desperately to muster up annoyance rather than concentrate on his voice. But only because it's rude to interrupt and certainly not because his voice causes her to flashback to last night and this very spot where he-focus she berates herself. Despite her best effort though Musa can feel her cheeks heating up. Thankfully the two specialists are too focused to notice her.

"Riven, I just saw your team. The objective of it all is for your group to keep other people alive, how are they supposed to do that when they're barely surviving your training "

"Did any of them complain?" and despite Riven's pseudo calm tone, Musa thinks there'll be hell to pay if the answer is yes and so she sends a silent prayer to Silva hoping the man has enough sense to not name names.

"You know they didn't. But I'm telling you to give them a break"

"The burned ones won't give them a fucking break" his voice is even and hard and oddly sincere and Musa can detect hints of concern seeping out of him.

"Riven-" but it's as though Riven has finally seen her because the instant he catches her eyes, it's like he suddenly can't get away fast enough.

"Fine, I'll go easy on them. It's not my fucking neck if they cant handle themselves out there"

He storms off, and Musa's surprised when she hears a worried sigh escape the hardened specialist master. She can feel concern and fondness emit from her teacher as he watches one of his star pupils retreat. Musa had never really thought Silva really cared for Riven beyond his work as a student and his friendship with Sky.

When Silva does finally turn to her Musa hopes he hasn't seen her glowing eyes, but she's not sure. She has enough sense to repeat the number he wanted her to know back to him and promises to work on improving them, hoping to be dismissed.

"You ok? Silva asks after a pause and she must be very out of it for him to be checking in on her.

"Yeah, just getting a bit hot"

It's a horrible deflect and she can't believe she's blaming the weather, it's barely passing as pleasant. She scurries off as demurely as she can but for the rest of the week if she so much as looks at that stupid pillar and she's transferred back to that night.

* * *

Musa really does try to put it all behind her, god knows she has other things to worry about. On top of the rumors and her struggles learning how to fight, she has midterms to study for her regular fairy classes and friends that she feels she's been neglecting.

Her hyper-awareness of him loses its edge, in that she becomes more fascinated in him than, well, that night.

But even that she tries to push down. And for a spell she thinks is working, she stops actively looking for him in every room. She already knows this guy, and so convinces herself that her 'curiosity' is unfounded. She already knows Riven he's an ass, what else is there to know. The specialist is as he ever was, a jerk and an outcast... Maybe a hot one but that's it.

But that pretense is pretty much shot to hell a couple of days later when despite all her backtracking and avoidance and self-convincing she witnesses a rather peculiar encounter that intrigues her further.

She's on her way to her combat training, It's early in the morning and she's not an early person even more so now with her nightly runs and midterms right around the corner. She's running late, skipped breakfast and her morning has all the promises of a rough day.

She fully expects to have to do a sheepish walk amidst the mats of people already practicing so she's surprised to see that almost everyone's congregated around one mat; where, from sounds of sword clashing with swords, an intense fight is taking place.

Sometimes the upperclassmen would show earlier before the sun rises to practice before their other classes, why put yourself through that kinda torture? Musa's not really sure.

So she's even more surprised to find that the person in the ring is Riven fighting Willis, a third-year who cuts an imposing figure.

They must have been at it for some time, their shirts are drenched through, sticking to them, not that Musa really spends _that_ much time taking in the tightly wound muscle they reveal, and sweat is literally dripping from them. Not to mention despite both sides being lifelong students of combat, they're panting heavily.

She doesn't need to be an empath to see frustration clearly seeping from Willis as his eyes are practically dripping with disdain as they bear down on Riven.

Riven, Who seems to be reveling in the anger he's provoking up as he smirks back with a broad cheshire smile. It's hard not to be impressed by the way he's carrying himself, there's is arrogance, it's Riven, of course there's arrogance. But now as a student trying to master the same art he's so effortlessly displaying, Musa begrudgingly thinks it's well earned, as she watches his movements.

He reminds her of a panther or an alley cat. Willis is bigger in both weight and height, he's one of the biggest specialists on campus really, but Riven makes up for it in finesse. His movement is all calculated, and so when he strikes it's with purpose. And despite the lack of comparative strength the verberation that ripple through Willis's defense, the way his shield wobbles and vibrates show the sheer force that Riven is wielding.

She hears the murmurs that Riven's losing, as Willis uses his shield to body slam Riven off of himself when he's pushed to the corner, bets are silently placed and Musa can understand why the onlookers think that. But despite taking the hit, Riven falls into the hit and rolls backward landing crouched on his feet rather than sprawled on his back. That damned smirk still in place. As if that alone doesn't piss off Willis, Riven taunts his opponent like he's not panting for his life too.

"You're not looking too hot Willis." Riven's croons still crouched, swords ready to strike but he doesn't make a move, holding still like he has all the time in the world

"You sure you don't want a break? Maybe I can get that pink-haired fairy of yours- what was her name-"

"Shut Up!" Willis barks, color rising in his already flushed face.

Riven laughs mockingly, swinging his swords in a low circular figure as if he's just warming up as he rises "Why? Am I distracting you?"

"Will you quit it?"

"That's not what your sister asked me last night when-" With a roar Willis attacks, bringing down his sword, again and again, and again, each blow harder and fiercer than the last.

Pushing Riven to the edge of the circle, his dueling sword acting as his only shield against Willis's brute assault. Just as Willis tries to deliver a final blow Riven ducks around and delivers a condescending but painful hit to his opponent's knee with the side of his weapon, causing Willis's knee to buckle.

Riven's bouncing on his heels and while he still has a taunting and careless smile, he's clearly aware of Willis. He's not at all losing, Musa realizes with a start, he's tiring out his opponent.

And sure enough, it takes one fake jab to distract Will before Riven swings his leg out and sweeps the bigger specialist off his feet causing Willis to become airborne before he lands hard on his back with Riven's sword at his neck.

The speed of Riven's attack, the sound of Willis's fall, and the shock of his win to most of the onlookers causes a quiet pause to fall over the crowd before slowly people begin to murmur.

Musa's not sure what she expects but she finds herself left reeling and grappling with a sudden mental void, and it takes her a moment to realize it's not coming from her. Someone loud has gone quiet, Riven's mind has gone quiet.

The chaos that she's coming to associate with Riven is suddenly, for one moment entirely sated and calmed. It's only for an instant and before she can even fully process it, the chaos comes rushing back so fast that Musa thinks she's imagined it.

"You enjoying yourself down there Will?" Riven's words are more of a joke than a taunt as he breathes out in heavy short hard gasps, but his tone is low and he is smirking clearly proud in his victory as if his ego needed any more bolster Musa thinks.

"Fuck you" Willis groans. As he rolls over to his side, most of the crowd begins to disperse. Riven approaches the fallen specialist, walking a little gingerly and Musa bets the foot he used to kick Willis with has sustained a hit at the very least and offers a hand. Willis looks like he loathes to take it but after a pause clasps the offered hand and lets Riven help him up.

The crowd has all but dispersed and Musa starts to walk off, still studying him. Riven's hand is still clasped with Wills and the older warrior is talking in a low hushed tone. Pausing every so often to breathe, and what's more, he has Riven's rapt attention an incredible feat, as the younger specialist gives subtle nods on occasion.

Musa would love to know what's being said and her steps linger for a moment until she sees Riven tense and she can feel awareness spike in him and so she quickly looks away right before he starts looking around.

She's sure he didn't see her studying him but as she begins to head her own way, for one instance she swears she can feel his eyes on her back.

The empath shakes her head as she's about to reach the mat belonging to the group she's assigned to this week, Silva has her rotating with all the groups since she'll never be a core part of any of them, his philosophy being that she may as well learn something from each one.

Her new group's mat is of course right next to the team Riven's mentoring, but it's what she hears that catches her attention.

"Look he's mental-" One of the first-year specialists with dark brown skin and short-cropped hair mutters, If Musa remembers correctly her name's Vesper and she's currently holding the highest rank in their class.

"Understatement of the century V" a bespectacled blond specialist named Timmy responds from his position stretching on the ground, the group is all warming up but clearly more attuned to the conversation they're having than their exercise.

"Yeah but, shit- if you tell him I said this I will cut off a finger I swear- but we've gotten better." Vesper pushes

"A lot better" Timmy conquers quickly letting out a sigh and Musa sees the others in the group begrudgingly nod.

The mind fairy begins stretching too, not wanting to be caught and frankly this is none of her business but Musa honestly just can't seem to tune them out.

Resignation and respect are prominent in the group. It's an interesting combo of emotions, but the second is stronger and it's beginning to morph into a third emotion, determination.

"Look Silva's not said anything but he will, now I'll tell him whatever we agree on but I need to know what to say. So are we all good in keeping him?" Vesper pauses as she stretches some more before she continues "If anyone disagrees that's ok, but you gotta speak up in the next 60 seconds cause he's coming" she continues looking far too calm compared to how she's feeling, a quick peek and sure enough, Musa sees that Riven heading toward the mat.

Vesper's voice picks up speed. "Anyone? Aldrich? Lydia" they all subtly shake their head no as Vesper looks to each of them.

The last member to be asked is a blue-haired specialist on the left, he swears under his breath as Vesper looks at him a beat longer but he too shakes his head no.

"He's a major pain, but I finally pinned fucking Ericson yesterday. I'm not giving that up"

They're choosing to stay with him, Musa realizes, Riven's group doesn't want things to change. And they're willing to actually fight to have him be their mentor, to learn from him.

"Alright pets, how's your morning today?"

Riven's entire group freezes at the sugary greeting he offers as he drops his bag without a care. Looking like spooked rabbits they emit equal part horror and terror and the scene is so comical Musa has to bury her head into her knees to keep from bursting out laughing.

The horror the group is emitting suddenly doubles and Musa can't help peek up from her stretch and finds herself shocked too.

Riven's smiling.

Not a smirking or a half-mocking smile, but an honest to god smile is gracing his face as he's kneeling on the ground rummaging through his bag and he looks so content, dare she say happy? It's such a foreign sight that even Musa's caught off guard as she stares openly.

Mischief and satisfaction radiate prominently from him for one moment before it's all a jumbled mess again and Musa suddenly realizes the idiot knows exactly what he's doing. Though she thinks for one instance she felt fondness in his shambles of emotions too, but she can't be sure.

"I've been told to be gentler with you so here it is sunshines. This is all you get"

They all look like they might vomit or faint but as he stands, tugging on his gloves the smile slips away and he's all business again much to his group's relief.

"Silva wants us to start off with hand to hand and run the course once if we have the chance, so guess what? We are skipping his instructions because if you petals don't know what the hell you're doing by now, then, well fucking hell, you might as well drop out of school." His tone has dropped low and Musa senses his team growing serious as he speaks to them, looking each member in the eye.

"That should give us enough time to do the course twice after hand to hand. Any questions? No? Great! Follow Vesper" he doesn't actually wait to see if they're listening or following he just moves and in a strange harmonious way they move with him.

It's impressive but also bizarre and unsettling because it's Riven, he bullied Terra and Dane and god only knows how many others. He had prowled the school with Beatrix and Dane and been pretty chummy with Rosalind's cronies. How's this the same person?

She still has so many questions as her own group finally joins her and she tries to concentrate on the task at hand. But It's like she's stepping out of the twilight zone back to reality wondering what just happened?

* * *

There are new specialists and fairies that join. The waiting list to get into the school is being emptied because frankly, they need fighters. Transfer students are being sought as well and while the size of their school doesn't exactly double, it grows significantly.

Stella's not happy in the least, she's grumbling that the cafeteria is too crowded and there are too many idiots who keep asking her for directions, it intensifies her stellar mood while they're in the thick of midterms, but Musa knows there's more than just exams and new kids that is rankling the sunshine princess.

They're on the way back from breakfast. Bloom and Aisha having both skipped in favor of studying for their last midterm tomorrow, it's just Terra and Musa who are present to hear the blond's indignant speech, yet again.

Musa's mind is on the ranking test she has coming up in fighting as well as the paper she has to finish on magical creatures and she's not really paying any real mind to Stella. The empath knows the real trouble is the letters or rather the summons Stella's received from home recently demanding she returns promptly to Solaria. They talk about a royal tour during the summer and include a laundry list of demands from queen Luna. Stella has yet to respond and every day she delays is a day another letter arrives.

The blond is pretty out of it, power walking in her heels and waving her arms as she complains while juggling her books and morning latte. So when she takes a turn too quickly and slams hard into a specialist all Musa and Terra manage to do is watch in awe and shock as the latte, the books, and Stella all go stumbling down onto the specialist.

It's the brunet specialist who finally breaks the spell.

"You ok?"

"Oh my god, oh my god" Stella mutters over and over again, and that's enough to jolt everyone out of their reprieve as they all jump in to help.

Grabbing the fallen books and the now empty cup Terra and Musa look on as it's the specialist who straightens up first and then practically lifts Stella and sets the sun fairy on her feet. A move that leaves the blond feeling breathless Musa realizes with a smile. Of course, though, the princess's never been one to allow herself to be vulnerable or rattled so she lashes out, hard.

"Can you not, watch where you're going?" Stella all but snarls as she looks down at her ruined top giving the specialist her best death stare, one that usually sends people running.

The specialist though to his credit just cocks an eyebrow and digs his hand into his pocket looking absolutely unbothered.

"Sorry Princess, I'm not the one who decided to run through the halls on those sparkly death traps"

His answer is blase and challenging and Stella now looks murderous, though Musa has to hide a smile because she knows the blond takes great pride in how well she can live in her heels.

"Excuse me?"

"It's all right sweetheart no harm done. Just watch where you're going next time" He offers with a smile, looking like the calmest person in the world, without a single care in it as he turns with a condescending little wave.

But Musa's not fooled as she picks up clear lines of interest and amusement radiating off of the retreating specialist, and they're so distinct that she barely has time to read Stella's intent on going after the guy before she's clutching the sun fairies hand and tugging at her alongside Terra who keeps muttering

"He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it"

It takes all their might to hustle her into their next class.

Stella fumes for the rest of the day. But of course, the universe is never one to leave things be;

During specialism, who turns out to be assigned her partner for the day? but the same brunet specialist.

His name is evidently Brandon, he's a transfer and Musa can attest that he's very well received by the majority of fairies and specialists both male and female, considering the sudden spike of want, lust, and interest that the empath fairy suddenly has to deal with when his name is called.

Not that Brandon seems to notice as he takes his spot next to a frowning Stella, greeting her with the same easy smile he had earlier in the hallway.

"It's been too long princes"

Stella says nothing and rather chooses to ignore the specialist who takes in her reaction with a fond chuckle.

Their training is not really a disaster, but certainly entertaining, Musa thinks as she watches with amusement as they try to outdo each other. She's stuck on the sideline, again; and decides to use the time to go over her magical creatures thesis, she tunes in occasionally but Stella and Brandon make it through level after level until they are part of the final two teams.

"Alright for the last part let's switch things up, Riven pair up with Stella and Minori why don't you pair with Brandon. Take five before we start" Silva's instructions are direct as he moves to check in on one of the other teams.

As Stella moves to grab her water, Minori sidles up to Brandon offering him a bottle with a flirty smile; an offer which Brandon accepts with a tentative unsure thanks, and Musa can't help but rise and step closer toward her friend.

She knows Minori well, the whole suite does. The petite raven-haired fairy is a minor royalty from another planet and she has a nasty reputation when it comes to causing trouble for Stella, no one really sure why. And right now Musa's reading nothing but contempt and jealousy from her toward the sun princess which has her on high alert.

"Be careful who you piss off Brandon or she'll blind you, everyone knows she would be locked up if it wasn't for her title." The comment is spoken aloud, the barb clearly meant for Stella rather than Brandon, a fact that both specialists present pick up on as they look between the two fairies on the field.

Minori pauses staring at Stella as though taunting her to rise to the bait, Stella though just stares back at the girl, her look hard and cold, with her head held high, meeting the challenge, stare for stare.

On the sidelines, Musa's livid on her friend's behalf and not one to leave her friend hanging so she takes a step forward ready to back the sun fairy up. The empath wants to speak up, to defend her suitemate, but she knows despite what people think, Stella hates this sort of attention and Musa has no way of calling out Minori without causing a scene right now

So rather, Musa focuses with all her might on the petite little menace and projects fear and embarrassment easily onto her. Using her own emotional state to fuel her powers, the empath knows it's a really risky move. She's never done anything like this, certainly not over such a long distance but she's so upset and angry on her friend's behalf that she feels embolden and confident enough to try.

It only takes a second when suddenly Minori's confident sneer begins to waver before dropping entirely, another beat, and the raven-haired fairy scurries off the mat to the sanctuary her equally horrendous friends offer on the sideline.

The sunshine princess though just turns her back on the scene, pretending nothing is amiss, and begins to fuss with her bag, her face is impassive, but Musa can almost physically see the fight leave Stella as her shoulders drop and visibly deflate. It's a testimony to what sort of day it's been because the blond never shows her emotions this blatantly, always on guard.

Musa won't have that, because Stella doesn't deserve this and despite being tired from her earlier stunt with Minori, the empath tries to harness her indignation and tries something positive. Channeling as much confidence and love as she can muster she projects it all toward her friend. It must work because she sees Stella visibly straighten up. This time though she hasn't done as seamless a job as before because the blond fairy looks around until she spots Musa, clearly having felt the artificialness of the emotions.

It's ok though because Stella's shoulders lift as she sends Musa a grateful smile, a gesture the empath returns wink and a smile of her own before heading back to her old spot and all but collapsing into a pile. She's tired and the sun feels so nice and warm that she can't help but close her eyes and lean back on her elbow, tilting her head back, resting if only for a moment

Stella's not sure when Riven slides up to her, or how long he's been watching until he speaks up.

"That's a nice little trick"

His musing is aloud, strangely sincere and he sounds almost impressed, his eyes roaming over Stella's suitemate who's resting in the sun unaware but Stellas thinks she must have imagined it because not a beat later and he's now looking at her when he shakes his head and declares with a sneer "This is why I don't fuck with mind fairies"

"You fuck with anything with a pulse Riven, What do you want?" And Stella's so tired she just wants today to be over, not really in the mood for Riven and his nonsense.

"You really letting that fucking twat get to you?" He scoffs with disbelief, throwing down the statement far more like a challenge, than his usual nasty commentary. And this is familiar to Stella, who tilts up her chin and gives Riven her best cavalier look.

"No one gets to me Riven" Her response is all haughty and filled with false bravado and she expects the annoying specialist to bait her again, maybe saying something cruel, but instead he shakes his head and takes another drink from his bottle, his eyes dancing with veiled approval.

"Alright last round, we've got Riven and Stella going against Brandon and Minor, we want to go through obstacle two-" Silva begins his instruction

"What is obstacle two?" it's Brandon who asks the question and it catches Stella's attention.

"Oh right, we haven't shown our new arrivals that, very well Brandon switch out with Willis and observe this round, we'll have you run it later"

She's not sure why Brandon's pulling himself out, he seemed more than capable of figuring everything else out so far with instructions so why is he asking for clarification now.

Stella is suspiciously staring at the specialist who seems so serious for the first time since she's met him and tries to figure out what he's up to now. Brandon takes another step forward as he speaks, putting space between himself and his new specialism partner.

A move that causes Minori to look quite put out and has her all but pouting. She takes a half step forward but despite her best effort Brandon keeps putting as much distance between himself and her as if he's supporting-he isn't'- surely he's not doing this because- no Stella decides just wishful thinking.

As Brandon goes to join the onlookers as Silva pulls aside Willis to give him some instructions and Stella finds that she can't stop looking at the new specialist, and wonder about what his actions meant.

Riven takes note of her interest "Any particular reason my new roommate is on your shit list?" and Stella can't help but scowl at her ex's best friend, who doesn't look the least bit bothered by her unwelcoming expression.

"He called me a princess" Stella finally mutters and her response is met with a low cackle

"You are a princess. You nearly took Sky's head off that one time he called you 'your highness' and not 'your grace'" and he's right, Stella actually remembers the instance well, not that she's willing to admit that to her partner.

"Shut up Riven"

There's another beat and Stella eye's unwillingly seek out Brandon as he's settling down, she's not sure why but she's intrigued-

"Oh, oh I see. Will you look at that, only a week in and even the princess is panting after our newest addition to our twisted family. Have to say, that must be a new record"

The drawl is all-knowing and the stupid grin he wears even more infuriating and so Stella counts to ten and then twenty before she looks Riven dead in the eye.

"I will blind you."

"No you won't" His response is nonpulsed and he's mocking her with that stupid gloating look.

"I will, kill you" She promises and this time he seems to accept her threat more. Not that it dissuades him to behave.

"Now that I believe, but so what? you have the hots for him, just jump him. He wouldn't say no''

And Stella's looking at him with murder clear in her eyes but it's like the boys made out of teflon because rather than shutting up under her scrutiny he decides to keep pushing her buttons

"Oh sorry forgot my decorum, want me to introduce you or whatever you royal lot do?"

"Riven I swear you say a word and I promise I'll sneak into your room and-

"Hmm, you promise?"

"kill-Ew! Gross!"

She's so indignant that she actually throws her water bottle at him, which he dodges easily, before stomping back to the start line in a tiff, not that it discourages the specialist in the least as he easily catches up to her.

There's a beat as Riven looks back toward the onlookers and Stella's sure he's going to make another comment about Brandon but to her surprise he says

"So what else can that little empath do?" and it's such a drastic turn from their earlier conversation that it takes Stella a second to comprehend who's he talking about

"Leave her alone Riven."

"Why? Maybe you can send her to come over, or you can both come. I can be accomodating. Matter of fact bring your whole suite over"

And as much as Stella wants to protest she finds herself laughing in disbelief

"You're such an idiot" though the insult seems to bounce off the specialist who shrugs with a ghost of a smile.

On the sideline, a sudden flair of irritation that has definite notes of jealousy catches Musa's attention and has her peeking an eye open. She's surprised to turn and find Brandon staring intently at Stella. The blond who's now smiling while talking to Riven seems oblivious to the look she's receiving.

The empath finds a strange feeling also bubbling up in the pit of her stomach at the sight of the duo talking so casually but she chooses to ignore them and rather decides to focus on the simmering emotions that the new specialist is emitting for their resident princess. And all Musa can think is-

'Huh, interesting.'

* * *

That day with Brandon and Minori is just a start of a series of terrible days that plague the girls. It's not long before it starts to feel like a bad fever dream where one stressful day just bleeds into the next, each more hectic than the last.

Midterms kick-ass, but thankfully by the grace of some higher being, the empathetic fairy manages to rank in her fighting class, not high, but rank. So she doesn't flunk out, but it's far from the high marks she achieves in her other classes. If Musa was honest though, the fear of Dowling or Silva taking her out of training is the main reason she pushes herself so hard in everything else. She's not risking them having any excuse.

By the time the last test is given and done with they're all itching to let loose and celebrate. Word around campus is that some of the upperclassmen are throwing a party in one of the abandoned guest cottages that's on school grounds and it seems like everyone's going, so why not.

Getting ready is mayhem in the best way possible.

Musa has music blasting the moment the girls make it back to their suite, while Stella takes it upon herself to pick out their outfits. Not that they get much say in the matter. Though she spends more time insulting their clothes than anything else and while the majority of the suite are happy to let her, Aisha's not a huge fan and the two almost get into a row before the night's even started.

Thank heavens for Bloom who starts pouring them shot after shot having snuck both drinks and food into their room, the girl seems to have an interesting source that is boundless. Terra ropes Aisha into doing her makeup and with Water and Sun fairy each busy with their own task the whole suite is riding a high.

The outfits Stella pulls are actually pretty damn great, the commentary not so much. As she pushes a pair of mini black leather short and a magenta one-shoulder top to Musa she mutters under her breath about her tragically limited selection and that-

"-You're single now, no reason you can't show more skin, and pair it either with your thigh high socks or boots; boots actually would be better"

Musa wants to roll her eyes because she's only ever worn stuff for herself, and Sam had never been the controlling type, had he been they'd been over much sooner; and as an empath skin touching skin usually comes with a shit ton of extra baggage but before she can even open her mouth Aisha's jumping to her defense.

"No reason she' couldn't show skin back then either" the water fairy grumbles as she's sitting on the floor applying her mascara, lips slightly parted. Stella though is nonpulsed as she turns to the girl speaking and begins with a hand on her hips

"As for you-"

"Touch my clothes and I will drench your head, and you can kiss the blowout you spent all your time on today goodbye" and the look in Aisha's eyes suggests she would do it.

"Whatever, just don't you dare wear that blue grandma skirt with those checkers. Something tight would be nice"

"Someone who dresses head to toe in tweed has no place commenting about my grandma style" Aisha calls but Stella's out the door, with a one-finger salute, the drinks already kicking in and mellowing her out.

It takes them way longer to leave the room than expected but by the time they've all leave, they're all nicely buzzed looking "fucking fantastic" as Bloom put it so eloquently.

The curfew for weekends isn't till midnight but they leave the suite at twenty minutes past eleven, so they have to sneak out, or else they'd have to check-in before curfew to prove they're back. Sneaking out wouldn't be a problem, especially with Musa's powers, except there's so much laughing, shushing, and tripping in the dark that just getting to the party is its own sort of adventure.

The house is clearly not lived in an abandoned but the crush of people, the dancing colorful lights, and the music that can be heard from the outside makes it the perfect place to let go. At least for a couple of hours.

Musa can't help but be drawn to the dance floor, and for once she fights the urge to resist. It's packed to the brim, a complete crush of human's and their messy emotions but everyone is trying to tune into the beat and out of their head and the DJ's decent enough that most are succeeding so the empath feeds off their high and she allows herself to be swept up in the crowd.

She's missed music, missed dancing and tonight it feels like she's coming home. With the music pounding so hard that the walls are shaking, everyone on the dance floor is particularly synced with the low rhythmic base of the song that is steadily rising in tempo. It doesn't take long for the tempo to lock onto Musa's heartbeat and her body begins to move. The music takes over and she surrenders to the rhythm.

The girls join her, but they come and go, sometimes Musa turns and there is one of them in the vicinity, other times three of her roommates right by her side and they dance with each other, pure joy and silliness letting loose.

Her partners change with the beat it feels like, there are guys, too many to count, dancing up to her and matching her tempo. And she's high off the emotions that the body's around her are emitting and relaxed enough thanks to their pregame, that she embraces it. It's the first time she's been to a party this big since her break up and she has no rules about who dances with her tonight so long as they can match her beat and don't get too handsy.

She's feeling great, feeling herself, feeling alive, feeling happy in a way that she hasn't in a long time.

At one point the beat drops, it's a tad slower, more sultry and she loves the song and there's no one she's really dancing with, but she's not letting that stop her. She lets herself lock onto the beat and just move.

She is so lost in her own world, loving the fact that she can lose herself to the music that doesn't really realize she's putting on quite a show until she hears Bloom's wolf whistle. Her friends are all scattered around her in various corners and Musa becomes aware that there's a whole group in her vicinity besides them that are watching her and she laughs cheeks aflame but still unabashed. There have been eyes on her throughout the night on and off, so she had tuned them out.

As Musa turns her eyes clash and hold with familiar evergreen orbs through a small opening in the sea of people and her erratically beating heart comes to a stuttering halt.

She's transported back to that rainy night where the same eyes were filled like they are tonight, heavy with want and desire. Though now they are set on her. drinking her in. While also being lit with mischief and a thousand wicked promises. Musa feels like she's going to catch fire just from their intensity.

The crowd moves, the path closes and their connection is shattered and as the empath loses sight of him she wonders if she conjured the usually brooding specialist in her haze.

The drinks must be lighting her up and making her bolder than usual because all she can think is, let him look.

She's not doing anything wrong, she's enjoying herself and if he wants to look, well she's not going to stop him.

She doesn't really keep track or really note who she dances with, at one point a trio of third-year music fairies ends up next to Musa and she finds herself half-watching half-dancing with them. They're a fun group and a definite highlight, at another point she turns and Brandon is right there and she's a little surprised that he smiles at her and she finds herself dancing with him.

It's a tad flirtatious but mostly fun, he's a good dancer but that doesn't last long as a curly-haired fairy particularly launches herself at the poor specialist and Musa lets herself be pulled the other direction by the crowd because this is not a fight she wants.

It's hours later, though for her it feels like it's only been half an hour at best when she finally decides to catch a break. A quick look around and Musa can see that Stella and Terra are involved in a rather serious game of beer pong against Brandon and another specialist.

She can't find Bloom or Aisha.

"They probably went outside" Terra shouts without actually turning around, over the still booming music. Stepping into the night air is like being dunked in the icy rivers that run by their school, it makes Musa realize how deliciously exhilarated and wired she is.

There are couples sprinkled in the dark shadows surrounding the outside as well as small groups of smokers whose faces she can only see because of the orange glow of their stubs. The night is foggy and thick and for a moment Musa considers going back down to Stella and Terra but figures a look around the perimeter of the house won't hurt.

She barely makes it past the front of the house when she bumps into a frantic Aisha

"Bloom had a fight with Sky, out of nowhere- She stormed off and no one knows where she went" Aisha's not one for theatrics but she looks downright distraught as she recalls all the many places she's checked for the fire fairy without luck.

The water fairy's fear is sobering and it penetrates through the last of Musa's buzz, she hadn't stepped off the dance floor since they got to the party, and the elation she'd been riding high on all night seeps away from her.

Panic begins to really set in for the empath when she realizes how close to the barrier they are and how unfamiliar Bloom still is with the grounds. The mind fairy racks her brain trying to think of where to go when Aisha turns to her

"Musa, can you feel her? sense where she went" And Musa wants to laugh because 'please, as if'. but she realizes the water fairy is in earnest and so she fumbles as she responds.

"I-Aisha you know I don't know how-"

"-she's been having these nightmares and sleepwalking, we think it's Rosalind trying to mind control her. I'm worried" She looks beyond worried and Musa wants to know who this 'we' is because this the first she's heard of this, but the gravity of what she's implying hits the empath as she looks around

"Last place anyone saw her was here, you've got to try" Aisha pleads her worry only amplifying Musa's own.

The mind fairy's been trying to expand her powers with Dowling now for some time, but it's been a slow progress. Bloom needs them now though and so with a deep breath Musa thinks of the fire fairy, her suitemate, her friend, thinks of her firepower and at first, it's like she's grasping at air when suddenly she feels a wisp, like a faint scent of her friend sprinkled faintly around her.

Taking a deep breath the empath clutches to what little she feels and focus's everything she's got on the essence that lingers. Her head begins to pound and she feels doubt creep in, unsure if she can do it, but she must, her friend is trouble there is no other option-

There's a gentle purple burst from her palms that flies toward the ground where a series of glowing red footprints appear, they're remnants of Blooms aura Musa realizes with a start and they lead into the woods toward the stone circle and the barrier.

"I'm not- I'm not sure how I'm doing this" Musa stammers but Aisha is more than excited as she begins to take off with Musa hot on her heels.

"Don't overthink it, and just-don't stop'' It's the worst advice ever really, but it's not like there's much more to be said.

They follow the trail into the forest towards the edge of the barrier but the path goes on past the stone circle toward the waterfall and Musa has a sinking feeling in her stomach the closer they get to the water source.

"Where is she?" Musa can't help yelling when the path they were following stops on the water's edge where Bloom's blue wedges lay abandoned and Aisha's looking around them frantically but the fog makes it impossible to see much.

"Where is she?" The mind fairy repeats as her mind travels to thousands of scenarios, each worse than the last. She's about to suggest jumping into the water when-

"Listen," Aisha demands, and all Musa can hear is the water rushing,

"I don't hear-"

"No! Listen!"

It takes a second but over the roaring sound of water, there's a light laugh, almost a giggle coming from up high that causes both fairies' heads to snap up and gasp in horror.

Halfway up the side of the waterfall, on a slick round boulder, is Bloom, teetering on the edge of the slick protruding stone, her red hair flickering in the wind like a fire flame, her eyes aglow and it looks to Musa like she's smiling. She wobbles on the edge and Musa's sure she's about to watch her friend plummet to her death

"Oh my god!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OG AN: Hello my loves! First, can I say thank you, thank you, thank you! To all you lovely wonderful sublime people who liked, followed, and COMMENTED! Your comments were the highlight of my week!
> 
> I absolutely adore hearing what you thought, your ideas, and your suggestions. You all put a huge smile on my face and just motivated me to write faster.
> 
> And I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter? Was it good? Bad? Did the fight scene flow well? Do we like Brandon here? What shinnagons would you like to see our main heroes get themselves into?
> 
> I'm realizing this will be a slow burn, that's my speciality evidently. But I just can't rush it. What can I say, I love a good cat and mouse chase but we've got to set the scene, set the stakes. I also love it when our heroes are dealing with more than just their relationship. I swear this was supposed to be one shot!
> 
> Also, I forgot that this website lets you see what countries people are tuning in from and I am beyond humbled that people from so many different places are reading this story but also it's so fantastic that we get to be connected by our love for this magical world.
> 
> Only other note: To my commenter, Vicky, I really do appreciate constructive criticism and your comment was so beyond sweet and detailed and I really really loved reading it. But you mentioned 'plagiarism' and I don't know if it's a typo because I promise you I write every word myself and plagiarism is a very serious thing, so I was confused about what you meant exactly. I'm not upset or anything just honestly confused and I couldn't reach you directly so sorry I'm commenting on it on here, just wanted to know your thoughts.


	3. Redefining Moments

**Redefining Moments**

**Act 2 Part 2**

"How the hell did she get up there?" Aisha swear and Musa's not sure she can look away when she hears crunching footsteps racing towards them, a moment more and Stella and Terra burst into the clearing with The blond berating them for leaving the duo behind

"Where the hell did you guys go? Leaving us like that and- Oh my god! Oh my god!" all words die as they spot their missing friend.

"Bloom!" Terra shouts in panic but whether the fire fairy doesn't hear or register no one is sure.

"We've got do something" Stella demands, but none of them are sure what exactly,

"She must have transformed and flew up there. There's no other way" Aisha offers as she studies the rocks. The fire fairy dangles one foot over the edge again

"Bloom no!" Musa screams just as Bloom begins tipping over;

There's a burst of blue light and Musa looks up to see Aisha, transformed with incandescent cobalt wings, leap into the air and catch their falling friend mid-air.

Their descent is just barely short of a straight plummet as Aisha struggles under the dead weight of their unconscious friend and also with her own wings.

They crash land onto the mossy bank and the other girls crowd them instantly. Aisha thankfully is conscious, looking bruised but mostly alright. As her wings fade away, she groans as she sits up.

Bloom however doesn't move a muscle.

"Bloom, Bloom can you hear us?" Terra gently shakes the redhead but when she doesn't come to the nature fairy digs into her small gold necklace pouch she seems to carry everywhere these days and pulls out a pinch of yellow petal and crushes it between her fingers before holding it under their unconscious friend's nose.

Blooms comes to with a start, gasping for air, eyes frantic and frightened; it takes all of them to keep her from bolting up and lashing out.

"Hey, hey you're alright, your ok" Stella soothes, the red-headed girl pants and clutches at her friend's hand, her grip tight and desperate, she's shaking hard and her eyes bounce around never focusing anywhere long before finally locking on to Terra's, who keeps reassuring her, and that seems to calm her down just a touch.

"What happened?" she's clearly groggy, voice hoarse like she's been screaming for hours, as she looks at the faces around her before her eyes land on her roommate who's looking worse for wear

"Aisha saved you" Musa supplies, there's too much to say, too much to ask and as the shock and adrenaline of the incident begins to wane just a tad Musa senses a presence around them just out of sight.

They're not alone

The fog is still thick around them and right now, with two members down they're vulnerable.

Really vulnerable.

"We should get back, we can talk later" Musa tries to remain calm and unrevealing as she makes the command. Her statement seems to make some of the other girls aware of how exposed they all are as they try to move at once.

Bloom though is not responsive and despite the poor girl's best efforts Musa can tell she has no energy left. Her awareness of her situation comes and goes, a fact that's really troubling, and every second they delay, causes Musa to feel more uneasy as she can feel the presence hovering not too far off...

"We've got to move" She pushes again trying to stay outwardly calm but not be triggering because whoever is there, they don't seem to be gearing up for an attack just yet and Musa doesn't want to provoke them into action by making it clear that she's aware that they're there.

Stella looks at her like she wants to snap at the empath but a shared look between them is enough to alert the sun and nature fairy of trouble.

The princess and green fairy all but spring up, but Aisha has difficulty getting to her feet. It becomes evident that she's twisted her ankle when she takes a step and winces hard swallowing a cry mid-breath.

"I can make it" Aisha tries to hold strong but the pain she feels not only radiates off of her but shows clearly all over her face every time she tries to put weight on the injured appendage. She tries to take a step and almost goes down face first if it isn't for Stella reaching out and steading her.

"Can you make it with help" Stella ask as she places her friend's arm over her shoulder trying to take some of her weight off of her bad foot

"I can hobble" Aisha mutters trying and failing to sound reassuring.

Terra and Musa try to mirror them in helping Bloom, but it takes much more cajoling to get the fire fairy awake enough so they can have her help a little in getting her upright.

When they finally do manage to get her up their speed does not improve by much. Despite there being two fairies, the task is much arduous because of how much the fire fairy goes in and out. What were periods of disorientation, now becomes unconscious spells with the redhead periodically turning into deadweight or lashing out in her delirium.

Their slower progress forces Aisha and Stella to constantly stop to let them catch up, a fact that pains the water fairy.

As they make it closer and closer to school, Musa feels the presence that had been watching them slip away. Being alone in the woods with injured friends is alarming, but solitude is far better than unwanted company she thinks.

"We're alone now" Musa murmurs softly still and she can sense the relief that her conscious friends feel at her statement.

"Stella, Aisha you guys go ahead. Musa and I, we'll follow. But you guys can move faster" Terra mutters and both sun and water fairy look like they loathe the idea.

"You can't be serious-" Stella begins

"No one knows where we are. If something happens we all go down without anyone knowing where to look for us" Mussa hisses, not that the duo relent easily and Terra sends her grateful smile though it's strained due to the task at hand. It takes much much harsh whispering and intense debate before finally the water and sun fairy agree on going ahead.

"When I drop her off, I'm coming out here for you guys after-"

"Don't. That's riskier! Just go and if we're not there in a bit- well- Tell Dowling" Terra commands.

Stella swears but none the less they turn and move and it's not long before the duo are out of sight.

Every step is anguish for the fire fairy and Musa can feel it prominently. Her heart breaks for her friend but Musa has to be more conscious on containing Bloom's emotions, dampening her connection with the girl, so she can have a sense and awareness of their surroundings.

A task that becomes more and more difficult with each passing minute. As they reach the vicinity of the school, it's becoming harder to separate Bloom's pain from her own emotions, there's other stuff there too, but it's like the fire fairy is battling with every emotion within herself.

The skin-to-skin contact doubles the intensity of it all. The empath tries to shift gears, tries to take some of the pain away, but it's so sporadic that what little she can do, does little to be really helpful. The physical exertion Musa's under also makes it really hard to fully concentrate on her friend.

Musa desperately wishes they could move faster, but it's not like either one of them are strong enough to carry Bloom solo so with her arms dropped on each of her friends' shoulders, the trio makes the long trek back to school at a snail's pace.

* * *

When they break through the line of trees and have the school in sight Musa thinks she can actually cry.

"Oh thank god" Terra mutters and Musa can't help but silently agree. They're so tired and drained, that all Musa wants is to get back to the sanctity of their room, the fog has grown so thick and so big that they have a nice blanket covering them but it's been hell of a night. They hobble toward the nearest entrance; 'Now if they can only make it up the stairs' Musa thinks-

"I wouldn't go that way unless you want to get caught."

The voice is a familiar drawl but it startles them so bad that they all nearly go toppling down. And Musa wonders who looks more comical right now, the three of them barely standing or Riven whose face actually looks shocked at the state of them

"Fucking hell, what happened to you lot?"

"Oh my god! Riven! you fucking gave us a heart attack" The fact that Terra curses as she furiously whispers is a testimony to what sort of night it's been but Riven's face grows hard as he takes in Bloom's state as the two other fairies try to affirm their grip on their friend.

"Sky's going out of his fucking mind trying to find her. He's been running around and she's been drinking-"

"She wasn't drinking! and if she was you have no room to judge-" Terra begins but they're losing time and Musa's not sure how much longer she can hold her friend upright

"She's fucking hurt! We need to get her back and you're in our way." Musa snaps because Bloom's unconscious spells have started to become longer and more frequent meaning the girl is completely out of it now for longer stretches and Riven's just standing there blocking their path.

"There are no guards here," she retorts and for some reason, Riven looks at her disbelievingly "I would have sensed them, why would we get caught?"

He stares at her a beat more like she's lost her mind and maybe in another time she'd be willing to go toe to toe to see what his issue is. But just as Musa has a biting retort ready to fly, Bloom comes to; just enough to lurch forward, causing Terra to lose her grip entirely with a yelp and the fire fairy to face dive with Musa in tow when Riven jumps forward and grabs them both.

"Bloody hell"

He grips both fairies' arms but his touch causes a tsunami of emotions to jolt through the empath. How the hell had she not sensed him before Musa's not sure and she realizes her eyes must be flashing because Riven suddenly sneers.

"Don't get too excited now" his scent of tobacco and leather tickles her nose as Musa tries to ground herself despite the overdrive that is Riven, tries to take a deep calming breath to maybe gather herself but it only makes her realize that she's flushed against him.

"You have no room to talk; That better be your sword I'm feeling" she mutters as she finally feels steady enough. Riven smiles down at her, his eyes dancing with such mischief she just knows a clever retort is no doubt going to be shot her way as he opens his mouth when Bloom staggers away from them again rattling them all.

With a swear and an oath Riven drapes Blooms arm over his shoulder taking Terra's place. His height lets him take the bulk of the red head's weight and Musa's shoulders scream in relief and pain as blood rushes into them.

"Sky's in our room, Brandon's trying to keep him from tearing the place apart. Get him. Before he does something moronic like going to Silva and for the love of god don't fucking use the main staircase, there's a silent alarm on them" Riven grunts as he shifts the fire fairy, trying to get a better grip on her.

Terra seems happy to flee and rushes off as Musa also reaffirms her hold on her friend. They hear a door in the distance and it's enough for Riven and Musa both to start moving fast toward the girls' suite.

He doesn't say anything. Doesn't ask what happened or where they'd been and Musa's glad because she doesn't have any answers.

They rush silently through the hallway to their room but when they come to their door Musa struggles with balancing Bloom and digging for her keys at the same time, so the specialist shifts taking on all of the unconscious girl's weight with a hushed "I got her" freeing Musa to dig for the key

Muttering a quick "Thanks" Musa fumbles with the lock, trying to move silently as she can. Just as she thinks she feels the key shift, Bloom seizes. Head tossed back like her bodies being drawn like a bow and her eyes glow bright but before Musa can even blink, Riven literally sweeps the fire fairy off her feet and pushes through the door the mind fairy has managed to open.

"This way,"

In their haste to Bloom's room, the door swings shut loudly making both the specialist and fairy jerk, but there's no time to really pause as Musa rushes to pull back the comforter and makes room for Riven to place her friend on the bed.

She might as well try to get her injured friend comfortable, Musa thinks, but Blooms looking no better, if anything she's looking worse.

Within the safety of the confines of their room, the mind fairy becomes clear-headed enough to discern that whatever is wrong with Bloom it's not over as she watches her fiery friend thrash around. Moving close Musa tries to get a response from her friend, combing the girl's fiery locks out of her face while calling to her softly.

"Bloom, Bloom can you open your eyes for me?" It takes a beat longer than Musa likes but eventually the fire fairy comes to, her forehead scrunched, skin clammy and her eyes barely open

"Hmm... Musa?"

"It's ok love, your back in the room, you're safe."

"Safe?" Bloom's voice sounds so small and unsure, afraid even and it breaks Musa's heart to hear her like this.

"Yeah love, you're safe" Musa grabs the redhead's hand, finally opening the channels between them entirely, she tries to impart as much reassurance and love as she can.

But the moment the connection is made instead of love following through unbearable pain attacks the empath, the anguish so crippling it brings Musa to her knees. Overwhelming her so much that the scream it triggers dies on her lips.

A shadow has yawned open in Bloom, sucking the very life from her like a black hole; Feasting on her friend and now it's trying to pull Musa into it. The empath pushes with all her might trying to disconnect, trying to fight back but the hooks of the dark entity are now buried deep into her too.

The unadulterated hatred that swamps Musa makes her breath catch and she can feel it trying to tap into her own emotion, her own demons, as Musa desperately tries to regroup and push back.

Dimly she hears Riven's gruff voice, he sounds far, muffled, like he's upset at her for being in trouble

"Hey…. enough"

"I can't!" Musa pants and she's trying, trying hard to fight back the darkness that has locked its grip and there is no out, she realizes with a panic. She either conquers it or it conquers them and she's not going to let this win as she harnesses what she has and starts fighting it hard.

"I said that's enough-" Rivens voice is mad, demanding as he grabs her shoulder but his touch brings with it the strong jolt of emotions that's uniquely his and so familiar to Musa now and she finds herself grasping to it, tethering herself to him and harnessing his emotion to push at the shadow. Riding the boost the specialist offers like a wave all the way through toward its source in her friend.

There's a burst of energy and they go flying back toppling into each other before hitting the wall with a hard thud and falling in a pile of limbs amidst furniture and debris.

Pain vibrates through every part of Musa's being as she tries to make sense of her world.

"Holy shit" Musa coughs, willing her head to stop spinning but spots are still dancing around her vision as she peels them open. There are books and trinkets that have toppled around and on top of them and remnants of what was once a nightstand.

She's landed on something relatively soft, but isn't really conscious of what that is until she tries to move and her movement causes the thing underneath her to groan; she's on top of Riven. Having been blasted into him, he had become her landing cushion taking in the burnt of the hit.

For a second after the groan, he doesn't move, doesn't try to get up, nothing at all. The statuesque state of the specialist is so unlike him that Musa becomes alarmed. Worried that by knocking into him she caused him to slam into the wall harder and somehow hurt him.

She tries to push away the posters that have fallen on top of them bracing her hands on the wall by the side of his head she tries to see if she can get a better look at the boy, he seems to be breathing, she sees no blood and he looks so- unassuming, when his face is relaxed, he has ridiculously long lashes too-

Musa doesn't realize how closely or how intently she's examining Riven until his eyes pop open and she can clearly see the hazel rim of his green eyes and feels his breath ghost over cheeks.

She rears back instinctually but her movement causes her to slip further lower on his lap and he groans again, face scrunching in pain and she can clearly feel his hip pinned beneath her leg. But before she can even ask if the specialist is ok his arms are anchoring on her hips and shifting her weight so he can sit up a tad, a move that shrinks the already small distance between them and causes Musas to yelp in surprise.

"I know you want me bad, but there's no reason to throw yourself at me so hard"

She can't help the breathy relieved laugh that escapes her at the fact that he's not unconscious. Nor the urge to smack him when he looks down at her all smug but everything hurts too much to move so the hit she delivers is nothing more than a feeble swat.

Not that Riven seems in any hurry to move as he reaches beneath him with a grimace and pulls out a book that's clearly been poking him before tossing carelessly to the side.

"I always knew you wanted to hit on me but that's not how it works. Didn't little Harvey teach you?"

He's so proud of his damn line Musa thinks and she can't help but roll her eyes and grumble under her breath, not really wanting him to hear her protest lest she riles him on more, as she tries to get up from the mess.

The way they're piled isn't helpful because when she shifts she has no grip, nor a hold to grasp onto to heave herself up, she half turns and tries to push off of a toppled laundry basket but as she puts pressure on the item, it buckles under her weight. Her hand slips and she end stumbling backward her hand pressing down on Riven's lower abdomen dangerously close to-

"That's not how to show a guy a good time-"

"Riven, if I was showing you a good time, you wouldn't be able to run your mouth so goddamn much"

Shock, intrigue, and desire suddenly assault her as surprise clearly flutters across the specialist feature and Musa realizes that she's still connected to him mentally and since moving is currently difficult more so with Riven happily staying put, she tries to focus on mentally disconnecting herself from him first.

Abruptly a low black and purple light begins pooling on Bloom's chest, capturing Musa and Riven's attention and they watch in horror as out of that light rises a scorpion looking creature the size of a rat. The creature begins to crawl off the redhead's body, its thousands of legs making little clicking noise as it goes, causing goosebumps to spring up on Musa

"What is -" Musa whispers in alarm but Rivens hands clamp down abruptly on her arms in a firm warning as the creature stops dead in its tracks and turns to face them. Its thousand legs twitch in intervals, it has no eyes, small pincers, but a huge razor sharp tail.

"Don't. Move."

But it's a warning given too late as the scorpion launches itself at them with such speed letting out horrendous screech causing the duo to recoil, Riven pulls her back while half turning just as her palms spring up in reflex but this time Musa has a split second awareness as she feels the power rush to her fingers before a purple burst blasts the creature across the room.

It stuns the vile thing but only for a moment as it turns ready to attack again-

when a dagger skewers it.

The creature twitches and a low whistle like shriek escapes it before going stiff as black liquid oozes out of its wound.

Riven's arm is still outstretched in the throwing motion, Musa hadn't even seen him move let alone pull the dagger to throw. They're both panting hard, the empath can feel the quick rise and fall of Riven's chest at her back and the short exhales of hot air on her neck. She can also taste the adrenaline and shock and a good dose of fear pumping through them.

Their breathing is just evening out when suddenly there's hard banging against the wall at their back and a muffled but distinct voice yells from the suite next door:

"Go the hell to sleep! I told you last time, no one wants to hear this shit! We get it! You have a hot boyfriend! Learn to fuck at normal hours for god sake."

There's a stunned silence as Musa and Riven turn from the wall to look at each other before bursting out laughing,

"Well, fuck me never thought Sky had it in him"

Riven's comment isn't that funny but it causes Musa to actually lose it.

It's part humor, part stress, and part disbelief at the insanity of the night she's just endured.

She desperately tries to stay quiet but she's laughing so hard she actually snorts and it causes Riven to lose it even more. It's bizarre and maybe she should be embarrassed had she the wherewithal but she just can't control it.

It takes far longer than it should for the two of them to settle down. He rubs his head, having clearly banged it against the wall as their laughter ebbs away and Musa tries to breathe and just digest it all. She's coming down from a high in a strange way, finally feeling safe after whatever full moon jinx tonight was.

Her mind is strangely spaced so it takes her a second to register the gentle weight and occasional tugs at the strands of her hair. She glances down and has to do a double-take for it to register that she's seeing someone's weathered fingers ever so gently wrapping and coiling one of her locks around their finger. Following the hands, she looks up and finds Riven ever so relaxed looking at her with a teasing smirk and wink

"Don't mind getting up on my account love"

With a start Musa registers that she's still very much sprawled on top of him, sitting on his lap, leaning against his chest. It's far too intimate of a position but when she tries to scramble off of him she faces the same problem as before, there's still no good way to get up.

"Can you help?" Her voice is disbelieving, a whisper as she tries to be mindful of the people next door but every time she moves something else topples over making her feel like a bull in a china shop

"Nah, I'm good right here"

He's so damn smug and doesn't lift a finger to help her as she tries to get up but she slips again this time on a rogue sketchpad ending up back on her ass and well on him. Riven sniggers but what she feels makes her freeze and looks at Riven who's looking ever unapologetic with that stupid smirk still plastered on her face.

"Really? That better be another dagger"

"Hmm want to check?"

She scoffs glaring at him not that it deters him in the slightest as he leans in just a tad, his eyes ever-growing heavier with unspoken suggestions

"First my sword now my dagger, it's glad to know my reputation precedes me"

"Ugh gross" He shrugs indifferently and Musa wonders if anything gets to the specialist in front of her,

"What can I say I'm always up for a good time"

Clearly not, the empath thinks and his smirk is so damn infuriating that Musa can't help smacking his shoulder hard, taking the specialist by surprise and finally eliciting a reaction other than smugness.

"Hey! And here I thought I would get a fucking thank you."

"Are you always this horny or am I just lucky"

She expects a quick retort or a witty comeback. That's how they work, how they've always interacted but Riven's signature smirk slips off of his face and he looks half-serious as he studies her.

Head half cocked, his eyes rake over her and what's more she can almost feel the path they trail as his gaze burns her skin and lits a path in its trail. The air around them charges, something shifts and it's not just the proximity of their bodies that Musas aware of now but a low thrumming desire that's brewing.

His eyes spring back to hers and that smug smirk is back goading her, letting her know he's completely aware of what his actions are doing to her.

Musa's not sure if she feels more turned on or embarrassed but instinctually her hand shoots down to punch him again but Riven snatches it midair grabbing her wrist and using it to pull her even closer as he leans in; the little smirk he wears downright feral as he mutters.

"You can't keep rubbing your tight little ass all over me and then wonder why I'm reacting to it"

It takes everything in Musa to quell the shiver and to will her eyes to remain open and glued to his rather than letting his voice coax them into slipping shut.

The room has somehow become thick with lust and its warm and oh so tempting, and if she was honest she would admit that for one moment she considers letting herself just lean into it all.

But Musa's never been one to be pushed around and hell be damned she's not going to start now. No matter how much her body is vibrating with the want to come alive under Riven's touch and as turned on as she is; she's not going to let a comment like that just stand.

Purposely looking down at his lap she let her eyes rake up over every inch of him, climbing over the familiar path of his arms, his chest, his broad shoulders before they lock onto his lips.

Musa doesn't need to look to know that his eyes are glued to her. She can feel his breath already syncing with hers. And when she wets her lips and gently bites down, like a mirror image he repeats the movement unconsciously. Musa can almost taste victory as she lets an equally salacious smile grace her lips. Leaning in until they're a hair breadth away, lips hovering over lips she whispers

"Either I'm just really doing it for you or in your poor excuse of a sex life this sadly does count as good foreplay"

Her eyes snap to his but his gaze remains locked on her lips and as her words register they don't rise to meet hers. A fact that Musa considers a clear concession, though that damned cat-like smile never wavers from his lips.

Her body begs her to say more, do more, to taunt him into reacting, and she holds her breath for one moment waiting, hoping for him to continue this game, but that moment is enough to break the spell that had fallen over them both and prompts Musa to keep her mouth shut.

Because this, them, they; can roll into an all-out argument...or a great deal of other things, and while she's still murky at best about whether she wants it or not; she's definitely sure it can't happen. Not now. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

So taking a deep breath she yanks her hand out of his grasp and anchors her palms against his shoulders and does not, absolutely does not let them linger or think about the night in the rain, as pushes herself up, finally managing to stand.

As she rights herself, she does not, does not miss the warmth she berates herself, certainly not. And the quiver low in her belly is nothing more than nerves she reassures herself. All she needs is only a moment and some space. but she only manages three steps before a sharp pain causes her to clutch her head.

They're still connected to each other, still tethered and in the days that follow she'll blame this bridge between them for how they acted or rather flirted with each other.

"You're like a damn live wire" Riven curses, his voice clearly pained as he tries to get his breath back grabbing at his own head, no doubt enduring the same agony.

"More like a superconductor" Musa wheezes as she tries to get her bearing, because the strength of the bond is not just because of her and it's definitely not something she's ever experienced before.

As she sets about undoing the mental tethers one by one, Riven must sense her too because she can suddenly feel his presence even more vividly as if he's stringing the tethers experimentally, like chords on a guitar.

In the heat of the attack, she'd dug herself deep, haphazardly anchored herself to him as strongly as she had been able to, the pain though brings them back down to the very real problem at hand as the undoing of each bond proves to be far more laborious.

"Is that you?" there is a hint of wonder and awe in Riven's pained voice as she can see him test their connection again as he stands and Musa know how much he hates mind fairies-

"I know, I know I'm trying to get out of your head-" She tries to sever the ties faster. Closing her eyes, she reels her mind back as best she can, pulling all the string in at once, but it's so painful, it causes her stomach to revolt as her head begins to swim with intense vertigo.

"Hey, Hey breath, I don't need you passing out. I already have one unconscious fairy on my hands I don't need fucking two" Despite his commanding tone she picks up something in the stormy sea of his emotions.

"You're worried" she realizes with the start and he looks annoyed as hell standing too close now, particularly hovering

"Just fucking breath for a second" he mutters but when she does he's aura pulls at hers nearly reconnecting all their ties

"Your so loud" she complains as another severed connection cause a sharp pain to seer through her and he mumbles:

"Funny you didn't hear me earlier."

"Hmm?" She's not listening as she gently cuts the last of their ties and slowly opens her eyes.

She is still very aware of him and how close they are and most of how comfortable she is despite the lack of distance. The thought is disconcerting, and the company who they're huddled easily with jarring enough that they both let their feet lead them in opposite directions.

There's an awkward beat as Riven approaches the creature, pulling the knife out of the wall it's embedded in with the scorpion still skewered on it, Musa moves towards Bloom.

The empath's apprehensive, a tad scared really but needs to know if the darkness she felt earlier is still there. So she grabs the fire fairies arms and releases a sigh, blessedly, Musa just finds relief and peace emanating from Bloom.

When the mind fairy opens her eyes she's surprised by Riven who is hovering closely again, studying her as if waiting for another reaction.

He has absolutely no sense of boundaries she thinks. But as her body naturally gravitates towards him Musa can't help but suspect it might be the link they shared; It's still too fresh, too raw like magnets once connected before, they're seeking each other out.

"She's fine now" Musa offers without looking the specialist in the eye, feeling too exposed "At least I can't sense anything else. She should come to shortly"

While she senses nothing but peace from Bloom she can sense Riven pausing uncertainly before he moves to the bookshelf by the window. He glances at the fire fairy once but his look is measured. He says nothing though, grabbing a basket from one of the shelves dumping the content unceremoniously on the ground before tossing the scorpion and the dagger in it.

When he looks up at the two fairies again Musa's sure he has something to say, and catches his eye willing him to speak

"What?"

"Did she hit her head? Before you brought her in" and it takes a second for Musa to remember the waterfall and Bloom's fall which she' momentarily forgotten thanks to the creature.

"If she hit her head she could have a concussion, she won't wake up if she goes to sleep"

Riven's tone is casual but his just as grave as the news is alarming and Musa now desperately tries to think back to how the fire fairy landed, racking her brain for answers as she looks at her sleeping friend.

"I don't- I don't think she did" but Musa sounds unsure even to her own ears.

There's a knock on the door and they both freeze.

Because he's definitely not supposed to be here, it could mean a lot of trouble, and all the girls have keys, meaning the knock is mostly their RA checking in.

"It's probably the guys" Riven mutters as he begins to move toward the door but Musa's harsh whisper stops him in his track:

"All the girls have keys"

In lightning speed, Musa grabs Bloom's fluffy robe, and kicks off her shoes before reaching up and yanking out both her pigtail buns and running her hand through her hair.

As she passes Riven his arm shoots out and stops her, the contact causing her powers to seek a link with him even though she desperately tries to stop it

"Jesus control yourself"

"If you keep your hands to yourself this wouldn't be a problem" She hisses back and his hand drops away like she's burnt him.

"Your make up" he murmurs but just as Musa's able to focus on what Riven's saying rather than the warmth of his hand, there's another loud frantic knock.

"I'll figure something out, go to my room. If it's the RA because of the noise complaint they'll check Bloom's room"

As Musa hurries to the door Riven jogs to the room she indicated, slipping in silently. Leaning flush against the wall, he disappears into the shadows of the room.

She wraps the robe close and opens the door a crack trying to look sleepy,

But it's thankfully just Terra and the boys

"I've left my key with Stella" Terra mutters sheepishly as Sky pushes in first, making a b-line for Blooms room

"Where the hell are they?" Musa wonders with a start as she closes the door quietly this time because the two fairies had left earlier than them, "They should be here!"

"Which way did they go?" it's Brandon back in his uniform looking at the two fairies expectantly

"Toward the main satire case" Musa offers before she curses under her breath remembering Riven's warning.

"You'll get caught" Terra warns but the specialist just shakes his head as he slips open the door.

"I'm supposed to be going on watch in a bit, no one will bat an eye if they see I'm out. I'll go look for them" he's out the door before either of the fairies can say anything. As Musa discard the robe she remembers the conversation she was having before the knock

"Riven says if she hit her head she might have a concussion. I can't remember if she did or not"

"I thought she fell on her side-" Terra supplies as they walk back into the room. Riven's there leaning against the doorframe but the sight of Sky's clutching Bloom's hand looking wrecked stops both fairies short.

"There'll be other signs. Usually. Disorientation lack of memory vomiting" Sky offers not looking at the girls having clearly heard their discussion, his voice is glassy and thick with emotions.

"She was disoriented" Musa mutters after a beat though she can't help sharing a knowing look with Riven.

"Yeah but that was because-" Terra leaves the sentence hanging as she becomes aware of the rather emotional state of the blond specialist. Realizing a beat too late that perhaps he doesn't have the wherewithal of hearing everything right this moment. But her broken sentence is enough to triggers the fraught boyfriend

"Because what?" Sky snaps getting up to his feet

"What happened exactly out there? Where was she?" and he's actually advancing on the two fairies who are shocked at the desperate anger the usually calm specialist is displaying.

"Sky. hey. Sky! Hey!"

Putting himself in between the blond and the two fairies Riven intercepts Sky who plows into him, looking like he's on a warpath.

"She's fine mate, she's fine. She's right here." Riven's voice is light but his intervention causes Sky to lash out. Riven absorbs the impact, letting the blond vent his anger, as he remains uncharacteristically calm and rooted. He grasps his best friend by the shoulder and repeats the words till he finally breaks through the haze of red that clouds Sky's mind.

"You need to breathe mate, she's fine, she'd right here"

The Blond specialist still looks dazed, emotionally teetering on a knife's edge. Clasping the blond by the back of his neck Riven pulls his friend close and turns them until he can point at the sleeping girl, his voice light and dare Musa say it, calm.

"She's ok now. Alright? You're going to wake her up" Riven repeats until Sky drops his head and nods, his eyes glassy and Musa thinks she hears a sniffle.

Sky's certainly calming down with each assurance that his best friend utters and Musa's beyond exhausted but she tries to emit serenity as much as she can with what little energy she has left.

The blond is so out of it that her trick must work as he takes a deep steadying breath. Though the way Terra and Riven look at her over Sky's shoulder makes it clear that they certainly can tell the shift in the room is because of her. With her energy spent she has to lean against Bloom's remaining nightstand to keep upright.

"She's been having nightmares, sleepwalking, we're not sure what happened. If she was sleeping walking or something else" Terra supplies vaguely and her answer seems to be enough for now as Sky nods again.

At Terra's words Riven looks at the empath, the question clear in his eyes but Musa shakes her head no. Sky is still too catatonic and she's not sure how the blond specialist will take the news about the darkness and the scorpion creature but before they can say anything else Bloom stirs on the bed.

"Sky?"

"I'm here" Sky assures as he rushes to the bed once more.

"Mm-I'm Sorry"

"Hey, hey, no it's alright I was just worried"

The specialist's voice is soft and so unlike the brash soldier who was frantic only moments ago.

It's a tender moment, one not meant for them as the blond specialist kisses his girlfriend's hand, and Bloom curls herself toward him.

"Let's give them a second" Terra supplies and they all silently shuffle out.

As the door closes behind them softly, Musa can't help but turn to Riven and ask

"Where's the-"

But she doesn't need to say more as Riven nods his head toward the coffee table in the middle of the room. The gesture causes Terra to spot the parasite too and she sends a questioning look at Musa

"Umm, what is this exactly and where did you find it?" but the empath really needs a minute

"Let's wait for everyone" She half pleads as she slumps down onto the couch.

Riven hovers for a moment moves to the kitchen peninsula and perches on one of the bar stools with his back against the wall.

The truth is Musa's not sure where to begin and for the first time is happy someone else saw the thing rise out of Bloom beside her because it all sounds so mental.

"I'll make some tea," the nature fairy says after studying the creature some more and heads toward the kitchen with a yawn.

* * *

It's been a bizarre night, to say the least, and one that seems never ending. No sooner have they sat down that the door to their suite opens once more.

"We were perfectly fine-" Stella furiously whispers as she shuffles in supporting Aisha under one arm

"Thank you. Brandon." Aisha offers firmly, correcting Stella and sending a look to the princess with a clear warning in her eyes that silences the blond fairy with hmmp. At the curious and concerned look of the other occupants of the room, the water fairy explains with a sigh.

"We tripped the alarm, but managed to hide before we were caught, we had to stay put till the coast was it was hard to say when it would be clear because so many people kept coming and going" She's clearly tired and on her last leg. So much so that she needs assistance to take a seat.

"No worries'' Brandon replies with an easy smile and a wink as he helps Aisha settle down on the sofa and prop her feet. While Stella grabs an ice pack from the freezer and practically tosses it at the water fairy. Before slumping down into the sofa next to her.

"You guys want to fill us in on what's going on?" Brandon asks more seriously looking around the room.

"None of your damn business"

"Stella!" the girls chorus disapprovingly. They all look a mess, exhausted, overrun, and frankly just in shock.

"Honestly, we're not sure" Terra offers as she turns on the water kettle and comes to take a look at Aisha's injury. Riven snorts clearly in disbelief from his perch.

"We're not" Terra insists and Musa waits for him to call her out on it but he just shakes his head and leans back against the wall, arms crossed, clearly not buying their story.

"I just saw a creature rise up out of your friend's body and the best fucking answer you have is that you're not sure" His voice is harsh but not raised and his statement causes everyone's attention to turn onto the creature in the basket not fully comprehending what they're hearing.

"Do you have any theories then?" Musa snaps back "Because I was there with you and that- thing is not like anything I've seen before,e" He says nothing then as the other congregate around the basket, poking and prodding, picking up the dagger to get a better look. Some look horrified, others curious but all look lost.

"Does Sky know?" Brandon asks and Riven shakes his head no not offering much else.

"He's not exactly in clear-headed space" Terra supplies and that's the nicest way of putting it Musa thinks.

Stella though has no such qualms about proprietary and digs for more answers.

"Since when has Bloom been sleepwalking?" she levels with Aisha and the blue fairy surprisingly gives her a clear answer.

"Since the battle but, it's never been like this. I mean, did you see her eyes?"

"They were glowing" Musa affirms with a nod "they glowed again when we got here."

"What happened exactly?" Terra asks and Musa tries to think of the best way to answer but Riven jumps in without missing a beat

"All I know is that your resident mind fairy was checking on the ginger when we got back and next thing both their eyes are bloody glowing. and when I tried to see what was going on, there was a fucking blast that knocked us on our asses, and then that thing showed up and well you have the end result"

It's a crude but a pretty accurate rendition of the events and Musa can't help but nod as the others look at her for confirmation.

"It was like, there was this black hole inside her, trying to pull her and then me in it. And when it couldn't, it tried to invade my mind, my darkness" Musa adds running a frustrated hand through her hair.

"So how did you beat it?" Aisha asks and Musa wracks her brain for a way to explain

"When Riven tried to help us, I was able to use him, Tether his emotions and essentially beat it" there's a beat as they all run over the boat load of information they've been given.

"Riven has emotions?" Stella deadpans and it manages to get a half-smile from almost all of the occupants of the room.

"Fuck you too princess" Riven shoots back with an eye roll but Musa thinks maybe she felt something from him, though it passes before she can really read it.

There's another silence, this one stretches as each person is clearly lost in their own thoughts.

They're all so tired, so beat; the evening that had started with so much promise and such highs had turned so fast. Thinking back Musa feels that the party and the laughter belong to another night entirely, they're all lucky they didn't have any casualties.

It's so late, it's early.

As night has begun to lose its tight grip on the sky there are hints of grey that are beginning to emerge. The fog now thinner, less uniform, it's going to be twilight soon Musa thinks as she can clearly see the distant tree line from their window.

"Do you think she was possessed?"

The question comes surprisingly from Riven and he's fidgeting with his curved dagger now, one that is identical to the weapon that's sticking out of the scorpion Musa realizes, but it's his words that steal their attention as it's a concept none of them have really considered.

The girls share a look "I've never really seen someone possessed, wouldn't even know what it looks like" Stella offers with a shrug. But it's an alarming idea.

"Where was she?" Brandon presses and the girls share an uneasy look before Aisha hesitantly answers.

"On the waterfall"

"You mean by it" Riven clarifies with a frown as he fully turns to look at the water fairy but Aisha shakes her head and bights her lip a habit Musa seen her do often when she's struggling with a problem,

"Sort of, I mean halfway up, right on it, or I guess by it but like up high"

"How did she get up there?" Brandon questions while at the same time Riven asks "The hell was she doing up there?"

"We don't know" Stella mutters somberly, she looks to the fire fairies room and Musa can sense worry radiating off of the Solarian. It's a prominent emotion that hangs in the room alongside confusion and notes of fear. Like a strong perfume,e it seems to consume the whole room and what's worse it makes the empath's head pound worse.

They are all lost in their own thoughts trying to digest and piece together the puzzle pieces of the evening but none seem to have any answers. Terra goes to Aisha and the two start discussing her injuries and trying to figure out the best ointment to apply to the sprain when the kettle begins to whistle.

The nature fairy looks conflicted toward the kitchen and then back to the injury and despite everything in Musa wanting to remain seated she wills herself upright with a groan.

"I'll get it" For which Terra throws her a grateful look.

Once in the kitchen,n Musa opens the lower cabinet with her foot and steps onto the bottom shelf in order to reach the bigger mugs on the back end of the second tier in the upper cabinets.

Balancing the five mugs, she hopes not everyone wants a cup, and uses her elbow and her foot to close the two cabinet doors absentmindedly before placing them next to the kettle.

She hops on the kitchen counter and grabs the tea bags and instant coffee from the top of the fridge before bouncing down again. She'll put out both and whoever wants some can have it she thinks. As she turns to let the crowd know the teas done, she catches Riven studying her with practically dancing eyes,

"So did you become a dancer to learn how to reach high places or…."

"Shut up"

She grumbles and he says nothing more and just shakes his head with a small half smirk, half-smile before looking at the rest of the group; who are trying to look up what possessions look like and how exactly to break the news to Dowling, or even if they need to.

"Come and get it" Musa calls when everything is put in place.

As some make tea and others coffee Musa finds herself staying in the kitchen away from the crowd where the noise of emotions seems dimmer. She hates to admit it, even to herself, but it's because Riven's ever buzzing mind is acting like a white noise machine.

He looks eerily calm, strangely relaxed in their suite, with one leg perched on the stool in front of him, he rests the arm that's constantly twirling his dagger on his knee. He is completely out of his domain yet somehow in his element.

Despite his mind being such a cacophony of noise; it's more like a well conducted symphony of emotions rather than the dozens of rogue instruments everyone is broadcasting in their own tune and rhythm in the main living area.

Brandon comes over to the counter where Musa is filling up a cup of just hot water. She's thinking of adding some lemons to it, and Rivens volleying between staring off into space and tuning into different conversations and begins making coffee. When a ding causes both Musa and Riven to look up only to find the brown-eyed specialist studying his school-issued phone with a frown,

"Shit."

Musa's about to ask if everything ok when Riven speaks up

"You have watch now." It's a statement, not a question and Brandon nods as he lets out a long sigh and looks to Blooms room

"Sky's your partner" Riven goes on and Brandon nods again, before adding two more spoonfuls of coffee to his mug. Musa's not sure how they are going to get the blond to leave his post by his girlfriend's bed

"I'll take his shift" Riven tosses the statement out casually as he sheathes his dagger in his boot and stands

"You're just coming off the witching hour shift-" Brandon begins protesting his face showcasing the surprise Musa's feeling at the thoughtful offer.

"Mate it's not like he's going to be able to focus. Plus he'll owe me" Riven mutters before he disappears into the room, presumably to let Sky know, but the excuse sounds weak at best and more of an afterthought.

"What's the witching hour shift?" Musa asks catching Brandon by surprise as he's in the midst of taking a long sip from his mug.

"It's the worst shift. It's from one a.m. to three a.m. You're not really going to get any sleep before or after. Unless it's a weekend like now but with him taking Skys shift, he's going to lose the bulk of his Saturday to sleep." He explains before taking another drink, his face a deep frown. Whether because of the too-bitter coffee or Riven's strange offer Musa's not sure.

A moment later Riven's out the bedroom door and walking back to where they stand reaching down and grabbing Brandon's coffee and tossing it back like it's a shot.

"I was drinking that" Brandon deadpans but Riven face is a hard grimace

"Your welcome mate, you didn't want to be drinking it"

She should say something Musa realizes, probably thank them. But all she can think is that Riven's in his uniform too, has been since they ran into him, but she saw him at the party-

"You were on shift, when we ran into you, you were the guard" and Riven gives her a rueful smirk

"Interesting to know you couldn't read me then," He teases and Musa feels her cheeks growing warm and she feels a bit defensive.

"I wasn't exactly thinking about guards, I was just happy to be back at school" She answers honestly

"Why? Is the forest too scary for you pixies?" and he is just giving her a hard time but the joke triggers a thought in the empath.

"There was something out there" Musa remembers and she wracks her brain for what it could have been?'

"What, like someone or a burned one?" Brandon asks skeptically and Musa shrugs with a sigh

"Not sure, I couldn't read it clearly"

"Was it one of those things?" Riven asks nodding his head to the creature in the middle of their room and Musa shakes her head no and circles back to her original thought.

"You were both at the party tonight, knowing you had shifts." She's not sure if she's impressed or concerned. As the specialists share a smile and a look between themselves only one of them looks sheepish.

"Hard sacrifices are required in the life of a specialist" Riven mutters in a psuedo serious voice and the words sound suspiciously like something Silva would say Musa thinks, though she highly doubts the context applies.

"You ready?" Brandon asks as he gets up and Riven nods. But he's tired, Musa thinks, His posture isn't as stiff as it usually is and his movements, usually so brash and abrupt, are at an almost normal pace.

"You're dead tired you sure you're going to last on your feet '' she's not why she asks but the words are out before she can really think about them.

"Is that concern I hear" he taunts as he leans in that damn smirk back in full effect eyes lighting up with amusement and Musa rolls her eyes with a sigh because she really shouldn't be enjoying bantering with him so much, but she can't resist looking him dead in the eye and taunting right back:

"Go face plant at your post, see if I care."

"Bet you wished you hadn't volunteered for the scouting mission today" Brandon jokes unaware of the intensity he's disrupting and receives a smack for his comment. But his words intrigue Musa as she hadn't heard of any ongoing missions

"Scouting mission? Like Outside the barrier" and Riven now glares at Brandon who just looks lost at his roommate's reaction

"Don't worry about it. Let's go big mouth before you start yabbering more"

"Wait how did you ditch your partner?" Brandon asks as they begin moving toward the door.

"There was no partner" Musa remembers with a start because she would have definitely felt two people and there should have been. It was one of the cardinal rules of the watch. Riven though is glowering at her for butting in but like all else, it's not as severe right now.

"What did you mean there was no partner?" Brandon comes up short but Riven's already done with the conversation Musa thinks as she watches his defenses rise at lightning speed.

"Don't worry about it"

"Riven-"

"Look, are we going or not?" Riven snaps and Brandon with a sigh and a look skyward follows his roommate. As the duo make their way to the door Riven hesitates for another beat, before turning to Stella

"Kick him out at six, he's supposed to meet Silva for morning training, I told the idiot to not sign up for it"

"Bold of you to assume I'll be awake then" Stella mutters, but ever helpful Terra steps in

"I'll make sure he's up" receiving a nod in thanks from Riven.

"Thanks for the coffee," Brandon says more to the room, his eyes lingering just a hair longer on their blond resident fairy, who to Musa's surprise has almost a smile on her face when she looks back at the specialist. Musa can't help but smile at the development and offer their own gratitudes:

"Thanks for the help" and because it's clear Riven's not listening to the empath adds "both of you. We know you didn't have to" and while Brandon offers her a small smile in return Riven looks genuinely bewildered causing Musa's smile to grow.

His surprise turns into a scowl though when his eyes meet hers, though there's still a small smile on his face, and despite his scoff, the empath doesn't quite buy the indifferent facade he's projecting.

With a nod and a wave, the two specialists take their leave.

* * *

They don't sleep that night, not really.

Piled in the common area of their suite they doze in and out, finally succumb to sleep in the early hours of the morning.

Musa wakes again as she hears soft footsteps approaching the door as two hushed voices do a poor job at whispering.

"I...sorry….mean anything"

"Thanks…sorry….snapped... for saving….appreciate"

The empath wants to tell them to shut up but that requires more work and she's becoming too awake as is, a fact that her head protests deeply about as it begins to throbs. The voices become coherent and Musa's urge to curse them rises more.

"I owe you and not just for Bloom, Silva will skin me if I miss training"

"It was Riven-" The nature fairies voice is soft and sleepy

"Riven?" and the shock is evident in the blond specialist's voice but Musa's too tired and too drained to stay awake so as sleep beacons her she surrenders to it without a fight.

It's around noon when they all wake up. Their bodies still tired and groggy, half hungover from the night and half still reeling from the ordeals that followed the party. It takes them another hour after waking up to actually get up and even longer before they have some semblance of what to do.

Stella and Musa offer to go grab lunch for everyone while Terra checks out Aisha and Bloom having the most medical knowledge out of the bunch.

But even when they come back they pile all together into Bloom and Aisha's room to eat. With the injured girls both propped on the redheads bed they finally find a moment to try to go over what exactly happened.

"I was with Sky and then, I went to the bathroom-I think" Bloom struggles as she tries to remember exactly what happened, visibly growing distressed when she can't recall.

"Hey, it alright just breathe" Musa soothes placing her hand on her friend's arm and she doesn't currently have much serenity to project but she can decrease the anxiety by a notch or two.

It's a beautifully sunny day and they've opened the windows allowing for fresh spring air to turn the air about their suite. It's a deep contrast to the cloud of confusion that is looming over the group. Aisha's leg is much better, the salve that Terra had given her the night before really doing its job, but the girls are having her stay put just in case.

The water fairy is propped up against her roommate's footboard mirroring Bloom who's propped against her headboard. But whereas Aisha looks like she can be up and about moving soon, Bloom looks pale and lethargic. As though her ordeal not only bruised her physically but emotionally too.

"I thought, I thought I was playing with someone. Like I was a kid and we were playing- I think it was with Daphne"

"Who's Daphne?" Terra asks what they're all thinking but Bloom just shrugs

"I don't know, but she keeps calling me in my dreams, telling me to find her" She pauses and pulls her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them

"I don't think it was her last night" she mutters and there are just too many questions.

"Bloom, have you told Dowling any of this" Terra pushes but Bloom doesn't seem interested in answering as she just shakes her head no before turning to Aisha

"You got your wings" and for the first time all day there's an actual smile gracing her face

"I got my wings" Aisha affirms with a nod and a tight closed-lip smile, one that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Clearly you're excited" Stella's sarcasm isn't unkind and Aisha doesn't really feed into it or deny it. There's a moment as the water fairy shifts in her seat and Musa can read turmoil clearly from her.

"When the burned ones attacked, I got my wings then" Aisha confesses and now they're all looking at her aghast as she deflates back onto her pillows.

"I'm sorry, what?" Terra asks, despite a lot of things changing over the last year, keeping secrets is still a big issue for the nature fairy. And clearly, she's not the only person who feels some sort of way as Stella mutters

"Now you decide to tell us?"

"Aisha that's great" Bloom calls and Musa nods along trying to be supportive but the water fairy looks lost as stares at the ceiling before asking softly:

"Is it?"

The question throws the whole group because Aisha is strong and sure and certain. Always thriving, always pushing the boundaries, and conquering. She's never once faltered but now, now she looks torrent as she goes on still staring off into the air:

"What if, the wings are what Rosalind wants you for Bloom? what if they're the reason you have a target on your back. What if this becomes the reason I'll have a target on my back, or worse what if she goes after my family the same way she went after yours?" she finally locks eyes with the fire fairy, her own eyes glassy and brimming with tears a whirlpool of emotions. Worst of all, no one has any answers for her, she didn't expect them to either.

"You're now this is a special thing, but what's everyone going to expect now? And why me? Are other people going to get them soon? If yes why now?"

"You've been thinking about this for a while" Musa realizes as she clearly reads trepidation suffocating the water fairy. For the first time since Musa's known Aisha, she sees tears rolling down her cheeks and the empath moves to sit next to the suffering girl offering her a hug is hard because she's so raw and tender from last night but her friend needs this and Musa's cant see her friend suffering without doing something.

"Hey, it's going to be ok, we'll figure it out" the mind fairy promises and she's surprised when Aisha leans into her

"Yeah, you're not doing this by yourself" Terra soothes as she too perches on the bed and grasps the blue fairies hand offering a reassuring pat and smile before, gasping one of Bloom's hand as well,

"Neither of you are." Bloom returns the gesture by interlocking her fingers with the nature fairies and offering a big watery smile in return.

"If I can handle the attention, for you it'll be a breeze" Stella comforts in her own brash manner as she too plops onto the bed squeezing next to Bloom rattling them all and causing smiles and giggle to bloom on her friend's faces.

"And I don't know if other people will get their wings, or why now, or why us. but, hey at least I'm in the same boat, you're not alone." Bloom assures softly

"So why do I feel like last night changes everything" Aisha whispers after a moment and her question settles like a stone in the pit of Musa's stomach.

"Because this means we have to tell someone" Bloom admits with a sigh after a beat and the uncertainty of what will happen when they do, is the thing that hunts them all, hanging over their heads like an executioner's sword.

Like Pandora's box, they've opened the unknown Musa thinks. There are forces now at work and there's something still brewing. Last night is a starck reminder that the business with Rosalind is not done.

And while her friends' wings are promises of great power, magic always comes with a price. And surely such great magic will have an equally heavy cost. What will be the price of it all? They can only speculate.

"Look, I'm not sure about a lot of things," Musa finally says breaking the silence "Like if we will regret all this, or if we are going to come out of this or hell, how things are going to go. But whatever happens, I love you guys and I'm with you to the end of this thing. Wherever that might be" She smiles at the girls who surround her before her eyes land on her roommate, the girl who had started out as a stranger but now was a sister in so many ways.

"Like Terra said, We'll figure this out; together." The sentiment is simple yet sincere and her roommate smiles back with teary eyes clearly touched.

"Together" Bloom echoes and Musa can't help but bask in the love that pours out of everyone around her as they nod, eyes all misty, each girl echoing sentiments of love and support.

"I hate you all. I didn't cry this much last year" Stella mutters tears streaming down her face as she wipes them away

"Liar. We always knew you were a big softy" Aisha chuckles through her tears as they pull together in a tight group hug.

They needed their time alone, to heal, to regroup but in that moment, on that bed, one thing was extremely clear, their friendship was stronger than it had ever been. Despite everything, they'd gone through and somehow their bond had transcended the term friendship and metamorphed into something much stronger.

Something that unbeknownst to them, would be key in fighting what was to come.

They decide to show Dowling the creature and to tell her what's happened, with some omission.

"There's no reason to bring in Stella and Terra. No need to get them into trouble needlessly." Aisha suggests when they're forming their plan and while the nature fairy wants to protest out of loyalty, Stella actually is sheepishly grateful

"I'm not sure my disciplinary record can handle another note, besides my moms looking for a reason to pull me out"

"We should leave the boys out too" Bloom insists and while most of the girls agree it does land them in a logistical kink as Aisha points out.

"How exactly are we going to explain that?" The blue fairy asks, pointing to the dagger and by extension the scorpion that is beginning to stink making it clear they definitely need to take it to Dowling soon.

"We tell them I had it. I killed it" Musa offers without missing a beat

"How? They'll know Rivens dagger" Terra points out and she's right Riven is often seen twirling the damn weapon as he walks about campus but remembering the twin blade he was messing with the night before Musa doesn't think it'll be too big of an issue

"He has another one" and at the girl's strange looks she shrugs "What? he was twirling the thing while he was here"

"And we're going to say you got your hands on it, how exactly?" Stella asks bemusedly but the empath waves off the question

"I'm not going to say it was his. Lots of people could have them." Though she doesn't need her friends' skeptical looks to know that it's a weak excuse at best "Let them draw whatever conclusion they want. I doubt after everything we tell them the knife is going to matter much" Musa counters with a shrug and the girls look at her with surprise and strangely suspicion and Musa quells the need to get defensive and rather tries to go for nonchalant as she tries to point out the bigger issue

"Look I have to still be there since I'm one of the few people who actually saw this creature thing in action. and besides if Stella can't take another disciplinary hit right now, then Riven definitely can't." It's not the most eloquent defense but she doesn't elaborate, doesn't need to, it's a fair and strong point.

While Riven's standing with the group had been nothing but negative since the start of the Rosalind situation, since the war they'd rarely seen him, till last night.

"He did leave his post to bring Bloom here" Terra offers after a moment "And he is Sky's best friend" Bloom points out.

Aisha still looks unconvinced, so Musa tries to appeal to her logical side.

"Silva won't question it much. He doesn't like getting involved in the personal lives of his students and Riven's not the over-sharing type. I doubt Dowling will even bat an eye at it" The water and sun fairy ponder over the plan before slowly nodding.

"Still, we should get word to them" Aisha adds and Terra is more than happy to be of use

"Stella and I can go" the nature fairy happily volunteers, Stella though is not as enthused

"Why should I?"

"Because you visiting your ex is less suspicious than me randomly popping over for a chat" Terra points out and with each group clear on their task they each set out in opposite direction.

* * *

Dowling takes it as well as expected.

She has thousands of different questions. There is disapproval and a promise that they will most definitely face consequences for sneaking out, though again the girls remain vague about where they went.

It isn't until she looks at the creature that she becomes more alarmed. Silva's called in as well as Harvey and they proceed to ask question after question, going over the night with a fine-tooth comb, though what they are looking for exactly, the girls aren't sure. By the time the faculty are satisfied, hours have gone by and Musa thinks she's going to pass out.

Dowling asks Bloom to accompany her to the medical wing, wanting some of the healers to check her over but the suggestion causes the fairies to hesitate. Looking at each other none of them want to send a friend alone even if it is with the headmistress. Though the worry may be unfounded and puzzling, Dowling's voice is soft and understanding as she reassures them.

"She's not going anywhere, ladies. She'll be back by dinner time, you have my word"

Bloom sends her two friends a reassuring look "I'll see you guys in a bit" she promises and Musa and Aisha try to be reassuring

"We'll save you some extra dessert" Aisha promises and the red head departs with their headmistress.

But before Musa can leave Silva blocks her path, balancing the blade in his hand and twisting it in a way the empath has seen Riven do numerous times. Musa doesn't need to be an empath to know that Silva recognizes the dagger.

His eyes are calculating and searching and for the first time since proposing the plan to take the blame Musa begins to question exactly how successful she'll be in convincing the specialist master that it was her who took down the creature.

"You killed it" He recites from her story earlier, staring down at her as if he's assessing her very soul and Musa doesn't bat an eye

"Yes"

"How?"

Musa knows he's speaking clinically, trying to oust them by having her fumble. So she remains as calm and as vaguely factual as she can in her response.

"I knocked it off of Bloom and when it started to move again, I threw the knife"

"You threw it."

"Yes. Holding the blade. Just like you taught me"

"This knife?" he flips the blade again, the tip now pointing at Musa.

"Yes" and she holds his stare waiting to see if he will say anything else but he doesn't.

He just keeps staring first at the dagger and then at her and the curiosity he radiates is far too severe. Like he's trying to figure out something more than who killed the creature.

Finally, he nods though he doesn't give the knife back.

"You're dismissed"

It isn't until they are in the hallway that she lets out the breath she's been holding and is surprised to hear Aisha's sigh of relief as well.

"I thought he was going to make you throw it in front of him" Aisha whispers as they're walking back and Musa realizes with horror that had Silva requested that, their story most definitely would have been blown to smithereens.

"I didn't think he would take it so hard" because the empath has never really been on his radar at least Musa never thought she was.

"He probably thinks you stole it and is trying to figure out how come Riven hasn't killed you for it yet"

Aisha's actually laughing and the empath is just happy to see her friend in such a good mood and so relieved to be done with the report that she doesn't ponder the matter anymore.

* * *

That night though after eeveryone's gone to bed, Musa can feel the restlessness that radiates from Bloom and Aisha's room and the emotion is so distinct and severe that she finds herself compelled to intervene.

She dresses quickly, donning her running shoes, and gently opens the door to the water and fire fairies room.

"Hey, I know your up" Musa calls in softly

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you up" Aisha mutters as she sits up looking haggard. Dowling's requested her to join Bloom going forth in their wing lessons and Musa knows the request had triggered the water fairies anxiety.

"I'm never sleep during this time" In the spirit of honesty and sisterhood Musa decides to level with the blue fairy "Get your swim stuff" and despite looking skeptical Aisha follows suit and before long they're exiting the suite quietly.

"So this is where you go every night" Aisha mutters as they make it down to the forrests edge and Musa looks at her with such surprise it causes the water fairy to laugh

"What? You didn't think we noticed? We just thought you were sneaking off to see a boy and didn't want to hurt Terra's feeling"

"We?" She's flabbergasted but Aisha look non pulsed as she answers

"Bloom and I."

"And what guy?" Musa squeaks outraged

"Brandon" Aisha answers after a beat clearly enjoying making her friend squirm

"Brando- why?" the abrupt change in Musa's tone is enough to cause the water fairy to laugh even louder and Musa's happy to see that at least for the moment the anxiety the blue fairy had been dealing with was no were in sight.

"Yeah, well that was before last night before I saw how he was around _her_ " Aisha amends and Musa shares a conspiratorial grin with her friend because she's happy someone else has noticed the long glances and the extra charm the brown-eyed specialist puts on when the sun princess is around. Plus she also can feel their emotions, especially Stella's but that's a whole other thing.

"Sorry to disappoint, I just run"

"You hate running" Aisha deadpans and Musa nods with a laugh

"Yep, still do. But now I can't live without it and strangely it's still not the weirdest development of this past year, wouldn't you say."

Musa runs and Aisha swims in the river and it's nice to have someone with her the mind fairy thinks. More secure, more relaxing.

The exercise was much needed and as they're on the way back Musa can't help but smile as she can sense the lighter spirit of her friend despite Aisha's clear exhaustion. They use the side entrance and are just about to approach one of the inner courtyards that will lead to the fairy dorms when Musa's power kicks in, alerting her of people coming their way fast.

She barely has time to push Aisha into a supply closet before the distinct sound of heels and boots grow louder and louder. Before they abruptly stop far too close to their hiding spot for either girls liking.

Musa can feel Aisha's nerves as they wait with bated breath to see if they'll be discovered. But the silence gives way to distinct muffled voices going back and forth, the voices close enough to be recognized yet far enough that the content of the conversation is lost in the air.

"Is that Beatrix?" Aisha whispers after a beat and Musa listens a moment but can't be sure. The empath can feel two masculine energies one eerily familiar as well as a feminine one. They really shouldn't but neither can resist opening the door just a sliver and peeking through.

It's Beatrix with Dane and... Riven?

Musa feels her heart stop as she hears the water fairy's light grasp as she too spots the specialist. Because no one had seen Riven with Dane and Beatrix since the battle and at the very least Musa had assumed he was done with that crew. A thousand questions run through the mind fairy's head and she can feel Aisha's suspicion without even looking at the girl.

But their worries and distrust turn to confusion when Riven's thunderous and furious face becomes more visible as Dane moves nervously to flank Beatrix's side.

The duo in the closet can't tell what's being said but the tone of the scene is clear, Riven's furious while Dane is on edge, and Beatrix, well she looks exceedingly calm.

The storm fairy sidles up and runs a perfectly manicured finger along Riven's jaw but he grabs her wrist and yanks her off, dropping her hand like the very contact was too much for him. His eyes are sharp and angry and despite the visible discomfort, Beatrix's touch brings him he doesn't back down muttering furiously.

His resistance doesn't deter the storm fairy as she presses herself harder against him, and rakes her hand down his chest before suddenly dropping below the specialist's belt and grabbing him.

"The fuck is wrong with you" Riven roars as he shoves her back causing Beatrix to slide on her heels his voice bouncing around the empty hallway echoing loudly.

Startling the fairies in the closet who are still reeling from what they've just witnessed and panicking Dane so much so that he pulls a dagger and has it at Riven's neck in a flash. Not that Riven seems to care as he keeps staring down at his ex-girlfriend who looks more interested than ever.

Amusement and potent desire broadcast heavily from Beatrix and it's blatantly evident from the way the girl all but bounces closer and drapes herself against him once again. It's the most animated Musa's ever seen the auburn-haired girl ever.

Beatrix pushes closer again, unfazed by the murderous look she's receiving, and lifts a hand toward her ex-boyfriend's face again when Riven snatches that hand mid air and takes a step closer to the unhinged fairy. Causing the knife to dig into his neck, and Dane to silently panic as even the fairies can clearly see a line of blood running down Riven's throat where the dagger is breaking skin.

There's a beat as the trio remain frozen and the only noise Musa hears is the pounding of her heart in her ears and the shallow breath of her friend next to her.

Finally, with a pout and a roll of her eyes, Beatrix waves her hand and in a wisp of grey, a medallion appears in her palm. Riven yanks the medallion out of her hand and there are more harsh words exchanged this time spoken by the usually composed storm fairy before Beatrix saunters off, a ludacris smile on her face.

Dane looks at Riven and then at the retreating form of Beatrix. Strangely torn before mumbling something to the latter and following the storm fairy out of sight.

Musa and Aisha remain rooted to their spot, both in utter disbelief at the exchange they just witnessed.

Even from where they stand, the ferocity of hate and rage that ooze from Riven causes Musa to feel lightheaded. But there's something else, something equally as potent and entirely unexpected and it's all centered around Beatrix. The emotion is so shocking, so unlike Riven that Musa thinks it can't possibly be emanating from him

"What the hell was that?" Aisha whispers, unaware of the mind fairies plight as Musa desperately tries to tune into Riven. To be sure she's reading the specialist correctly as a new picture is beginning to form in her head regarding the dynamic brooding specialist and Beatrix that is just baffling.

"I thought he was with them" Aisha goes on her voice thick with distrust but Musa shakes head no, the problem is Riven's still a bundle of emotions, too loud and too many but what he's broadcasting right now is distinct if only the empath can be sure-

"I don't think they're friends anymore" Musa utters back trying to closely follow the progression of Riven's emotions as he stands outside still staring at where his two, ex-friends? Friends? disappeared to.

"You think?" Aisha deadpans before asking "Do you think he's working for her?"

And then it happens just as Musa muttering "No, definitely not"

For one instant there's only one clear strong emotion that flashes over the anger and hate that ebbs and flows in Riven; Leading Musa to have one startling realization that she doesn't share out loud:

Riven's terrified of Beatrix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter was supposed to be part of the last chapter but it all went to hell. Every time I thought we were done it was like no, these characters wanted to do more or flirt more or say more.
> 
> I considered splitting this chapter into two as well but you know what, I'm just going to post it. If you do see any mistakes feel free to let me know. I tried to edit as best I could but I'm honestly not sure if I got everything because it's so long and I just want to post it. I'm terrified I'll add more when I try to edit, so sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> Shout out to soresuu and ashotoflife your reviews were everything and I can't thank you enough. I tried to take into account soresuu's suggestion and add in more breaks, let me know if it worked. Vicky darling please do not apologize, like at all, because honestly your review was really sweet and I'm glad to have clarified the typo honestly you should see the mistakes I make and I really really appreciated your review on chapter 1, I'm so happy to hear from you!
> 
> Quick character rant: I didn't want Musa to be mousy. One of the writing tropes that I absolutely hate is the Madonna vs Whore. I don't like it when writers use the fact that a woman is sexually confident as an indicator that she's bad or evil and the ones who are good are sexually repressed or inexperienced. so I wanted to write Musa as equally comfortable with herself as Beatrix is.
> 
> All the flirting that happened between Musa and Riven was not really planned, these characters wrote themselves. Please drop me a review tell me what you liked, what you didn't like. I love hearing from you all. It is honestly the best part of posting. Cheers- GQ 2000


	4. Self Made Prison

**Self Made Prison**

**Act 3 Part 1**

The first thing Musa’ sees early Monday morning as she walks onto the training ground is Silva speaking to Riven.

Even if the curved dagger wasn’t causally being held by the specialist master, Musa would have still known that she’s the topic of conversation from the way Riven’s gaze bounces to her over their teacher's shoulder. And that’s all the warning the empath needs to keep her head straight. 

Acting as if she’s not noticed them, not felt the suspicion and curiosity emitting ten folds from her instructor even when she can clearly see Silva in her periphery turning and studying her. 

The mind fairy desperately tries to ignore them, to keep her head down and be as unobtrusive as possible. If there’s something she has faith in, it's Riven’s ability to wiggle his way out of trouble and the best way she can help him right now is by not drawing any more attention to herself.

She’s on her way to meet her new group for the next two weeks when she’s suddenly intercepted. And Musa’s prepared for a lot of things: Silva calling her over, her new team being less than thrilled to see her, hell even Rosalind suddenly attacking; anything really.

Anything, but revisiting that rainy evening all those months ago. 

Because while she’s been very much aware of Riven recently, even though she’s still not ready to fully admit it even to herself, she’s honestly forgotten about that night, mostly. So when a blond specialist suddenly blocks her path she’s more than a little confused at first

“Hey listen, I’ve been looking for you”

It's Asena; A third year and Musa’s knows about her because she’s a badass when it comes to long-distance shooting and the mind fairy never really seen her or spoken to her before but there's something so familiar about her aura-

It clicks with a start and all Musa can think is: Fuck. 

She was the girl from that night. The blond waves, the one who was riding-

The empath shakes her head trying to get the image out. Asena looks at her with pleading eyes with anxiety rolling off of her in spades but she’s moving so calmly that it's perplexing really. and Musa about to ask what's wrong when- 

“Asena! The hell are you doing?” 

Theron is a sexist asshole with roving eyes and far worse wandering hands, and Musa’s already endured rotation with a team he mentors and had more practice keeping him at a distance than any other defense for those two weeks. So she clearly understands Asena’s plight and beseeching look instantly. Putting on her best bitch face Musa stares down the older specialist.

“Theron. She's clearly training with me today. What do you want?” 

“Shut up pixie, know your fucking place. Shouldn’t you be kissing Dowling's ass or something? Asena supposed to work with me” His eyes rove over the empath's figure as he sneers, making Musa’s skin crawl.

Some of the other specialists stop and tune in clearly hearing the insult, but the mind fairy is too used to the snide remarks to let it slow her down and she certainly won't back down. Turning to fully face the red-headed pervert, she senses more than sees Asena squaring right up with her-

When a rogue staff hits Theron upside the head hard, causing the bully to stumble 

“What the fuck?” Theron roars as he turns clutching his head

“Whoops it slipped,” Riven’s words are dry as sand and his eyes look unapologetic though his half-smirk still in place as he twists the staff expertly and lets the weapon rest on his shoulders casually before he adds “You're needed by Silva” 

“But-”

“You want to stay here and get your ass chewed out by this lot for being a twat or go see what Silva wants because either way it's a good show for us and not my life on the line” Riven words make Theron straighten up and take stock of the scene he caused and it's then that Musa also realizes several of the specialists have stopped and are openly glaring at Theron.

Of course, the older specialist sneers at both Musa and Asena and spits at their feet before retreating, cursing as he goes. 

“Never took you for the rescuing type” 

The words out of Musa’s mouth before she even realizes it though her voice is even with just a bit of teasing. She needs to stop baiting him, and she should not be so pleased when she sees the small smirk Riven gives as they all watch Theron’s retreating form.

“Never took you for the type to need rescuing” Riven volleys back his eyes lighting up and locking with the empaths. Musa cocks an eyebrow at his challenging tone because she can tell he’s referring to the past weekend and their little adventure with Bloom and that's not something they should even allude to after all the work they've done to keep the boys out of it.

“We had it handled” Asena mutters and Riven shrugs, now avoiding the two girls' gazes and rather looks at Theron getting a dress down of a lifetime from Silva by the looks of it. 

“All I did was pass along a message” he mutters as he rolls his shoulder and is that a whiff of bashfulness she’s picking up Musa wonders? but it flits back into his sea of emotions so quickly that the mind fairy is not sure if it had even been there at all. 

Silva’s voice rises in the distance and as satisfying as it is to watch, the contempt that Theron stewing in becomes uglier and uglier and Musa can tell he’s not getting it. There's no ounce of remorse there's just vindictive hatred that becomes more and more pronounced.

“Scumbag. When's he fucking going to learn?” Asena mutters under her breath and Musa can't help but shake her head:

“How can he be sorry when he believes he’s not wrong” 

Her companions turn to her in clear surprise And the empath can't help but shake her head in disgust and turn her back on the scene. 

She’s not able to stomach the senior specialist's emotions anymore, even Riven being so close doesn’t dampen the nasty stench Theron is giving off.

“Well shit; I didn't realize you were walking lie detector” Asena mutters sounding impressed and it's an easy emotion to tune into and Musa can’t help but chuckle 

“Yeah, it's all fun and games until it's someone you love. There's no turning it off and we all lie. Sometimes for good reason too” it is one of the nastier side effects of her power Musa thinks as she kicks a pebble near her foot.

“Your poor boyfriends, it raises the stake of ‘do I look fat in these jeans’ question to a whole new level”

And Musa can’t help the laugh that bursts out, she’s really liking the blond who has even Rivens chuckling with her jab. It's surprising to see the broody specialist enjoying the moment, he’s usually so brash and abrasive that it's a little breathtaking seeing him so cavalier in an exchange. As Riven shakes his head and shares an amused look with Asena, there's a strange pang that bursts in Musa as she looks at the duo in front of her but the empath studiously ignores it.

“So was being Silva’s owl the only reason you came over” Asena pushes and Riven scoffs now

“What? You’re too good to be seen with me now?” There is no weight or heat behind his words and it becomes clear how much of a deflect the statement is when he casually holds out something for Musa. It takes a second for the gesture to register and a second more for it to become clear what it is he’s holding as he flips the dagger until the handle is presented to her, 

“This belongs to you, I believe.” 

As innocent as his words are, his voice is conspiratol and thick with meaning and the look they share is heavily loaded with the unsaid. She grabs the weapon, except it now includes the sheath and his eyes are all-knowing practically dancing with mischief and she unsuccessfully tries to stomp down the smile that's tugging at her lips.

“Thanks” 

Musa tries to sound casual in hopes of not raising any attention to the handoff. As the weight of the weapon settles in her hand, she thinks she has to practice throwing it, learn is more like it, because Silva’s not letting this go and the mind fairy can’t help but look at the specialist in front of her as she tries to see if it all went well keeping in mind their company

“All good?” 

“Peachy” Riven snarks and his smile is too big and she knows he too can feel their professors stare still at them, and she's no longer fooled by his enigmatic one-word snarks. She hesitates, studying him, trying to read his demeanor and not his mind because that's one mess she rarely can make heads or tales out of and he is a powderkeg on the best of days when it comes to her powers. 

Sure enough, she can see his defenses going up as he notices her studying him and he scoffs but he must see something in her gaze because with a subtle roll of his shoulder he gives her a small nod

“Wow” 

their head whips at Asena who’s looking at the two of them with open curiosity, her eyes bouncing between Musa and Riven like she's watching a tennis match; and Musa with a panic wonders if the blond is about the misinterpret their exchange because she does not need a jealous upperclassman on her heels right now, especially when there's nothing to be jealous of.

“What?” Riven barks and it doesn't faze Asena one bit 

“Your acting weird”“Your one to talk, since when do you run from your problems” and this is Riven, attack when questioned and usually Musa would shake her head disapprovingly in the background but right now she’s hoping he can redirect Asena’s curiosity 

“Theron is not a problem, he’s an issue”

“A severe issue” Musa conquers trying to get them all back onto the same team united against the same enemy. 

“I know he likes to throw his weight around-” Riven starts and Musa will rip him apart if he dares defend that trash, but before she can even open her mouth Asena cutting him off with a scathing look

“Throw his weight around? You’d think I'd care if he was a hot head? Please as if! You try learning why someone keeps trying to cop a feel of your ass”

“Or slip a hand up your shirt” Musa adds and the information is clearly news to Riven who frowns as he looks from one girl to another before he scans the grounds again as if looking for the older specialist.

“Yeah no, We’re going to have to report him. Thanks for your help by the way” Asena begins looking at the fairy with a grateful smile and Musa accepts the thanks with a nod and smile of her own. She’s pretty relieved because Asena is actually pretty cool and if only she can just move on now and without anyone being the wiser-

“and thanks for not ratting us out to that night either”

If only the earth would open up and swallow her whole, Musa thinks as she can practically feel Riven’s interest perk up. 

“Uh... no worries” 

“Us?”

Their voice mesh and the empath refuses to even look at the specialist even though she feels she might melt under Rivens pinning gaze 

Barely keeping her cool, she smiles as nonchalantly as she can in the hopes that Asena will just stop talking already. Riven is looking beyond engrossed and he’s looming again, inching closer to them and Musa’s trying desperately to ignore him, keeping her eyes locked on the blond girl's brown orbs.

Asena opens her mouth to speak again, clearly picking up the awkward vibe the empath is giving off, and Musa pipes up hoping to dissuade the girl from revealing exactly when and what she had stumbled in by broadening the topic. 

“I didn't mean-I was just running you know; I'm sorry if I disrupted-” and she makes a wide gesture between Asena and Riven that causes the specialist to somehow look more lost and invested at the same time while Asena scrunches up her nose with clear distaste.

“Oh god! eww, no! There’s no,” and she makes the same gesture between herself and Riven before sighing with resignation looking sheepish “I’d just broken up with my girlfriend and well he’s a sure thing for some mindless fuck. Poorly thought through on my part. My girl and I, we’re back together and while we’ve; agreed, to not talk about our break, I just appreciate the... discretion” 

Musa can not only feel the instant everything clicks for Riven, but all also see it on the specialist's face as he’s suddenly too giddy and amused. The mind fairy knows there'll be hell to pay because Riven is lighting up like a christmas tree, that damn cat-like smile is back in full force leaving no illusion for the mind fairy that he’s very much aware of what incident they are referring to. As if to confirm it all, he turns to Asena and with all the sincerity of a used car salesman goads:

“Aw babe, and here I thought we were meant forever” 

“You’ve ever not been side dick Riven?” Asena throws carelessly at the specialist as she begins walking away and the barb is sharp and right on par but there's suddenly a pang of - ‘what is that? Resentment? Regret? Though even that does not hinder him and Musa knows the green-eyed specialist too much to think he’s going to just let this go. 

“I’ll remember this next time you come crawling” he calls out but all he gets for his comment is the bird as Asena saunters away. If only Musa had such a luxury. 

“You little voyeur”

Of all the things Musa thought she’d be called today, this was not even in the realm of possibilities and she bristles partially because she’d might have felt like one for a moment all those nights ago, not that she's going to let him know. Riven’s enjoying this way too much and Musa mortification is a lot but so is her defensive nature 

“You keep having sex in the open Riven, people are going to end up walking in on you.” But it's like Riven can't even hear her as he pushes on 

“-Can’t say I'm surprised though, what with your powers you just love-

“Trust me I didn't ask to see your-”

“See my what exactly?” Riven cuts through and her traitorous cheeks are burning up so much she looks away instinctually and it's the wrong move because it gives the upper hand to Riven and the jerk knows it as he croons

“Aww did the little fairy-like what she saw.” and Musas itches to wipe that damn smug look off of his face “I'd be happy to provide a private show later” He fucking means it too the empath realizes as she feels the lust that accompanies the last of Riven’s comment. 

“You really have no shame” the mind fairy mutters a little in awe because she’d been mortified that night, amongst other things not that she’d admit it, and as a principle, Musa had always considered herself bold and audacious but the open want that emits from the specialist in front of her, makes her think maybe she has no idea what being bold even means. As his ever-green eyes grow cloudy with want, he reminds her of a summer storm, electrifying and brash and she wonders if being with him would be the same.

“Hey, the invitation was to get into my bed, not my mind. So stay the fuck out of my head.” 

The or else implied but the way Riven’s looking at her, his voice rumbling an octave lower than his usual tone, makes her think she won't necessarily mind whatever the or else implies. His voice combined with the way he’s looking at her, as though he wants to very much devour her on the spot; Has heat pooling low between her thighs and it should not affect her like this, he should not affect her like this.

She feels a fresh wave of disapproval and doesn't need to turn to know it's Silva, and he’s no doubt pissed that they’re just standing around rather than practicing. His anger is strong enough that it shatters the spell that Riven’s casting over her. She can’t help but try to peek at the specialist master discreetly over her shoulders, and when she does Musa’s surprised to see that he looks far more pissed than she’d thought. 

Her movements are enough to cue Riven of their very putout audience and he straightens up and takes a step back. It's the sudden lack of his warmth that alerts Musa to how close they’d come to be. They’re on dangerous ground, their previous conversation too volatile for them to continue

Not that he says anything but rather than step up to the challenge she clears her voice and aims for neutral when she says 

“It was an accident, I’m sorry- '' whether she’s referring to the mind-reading or that night its unclear, even to the empath as she lets her statement hang. 

His brows come together in a frown as though hearing her apologize is the most foreign thing to him or he finds her concession weak but either way, Musa can tell he doesn't want it or need it. But because Silva’s disapproval is growing, it's clearly up to the mind fairy to get them moving so she asks:

“Are you going to mentor, or hover, or whatever you're supposed to?” 

The question is pretty straightforward but he studies her and she’s worried for a second that he’s not going to let the last topic go but in true Riven fashion the conversation goes sideways before it can even get going

“Is that your kink then? need someone telling you what to do?”

“Even if it was, we both know you wouldn't be up for the job”

“I thought you’ve already felt how up for it I am” he mutters, his eyes growing heavy again and Musa worries that he can read her mind but they can't keep getting sidetracked, Silva is right there and she’s already too on the radar and they need to stop this cat and mouse game before either of them does something foolish. She opens her mouth to snap at him when Riven plows on

“I'm not your mentor. you're not part of my group” he adds carelessly and his comment makes her pause as she realizes with a start that he honestly has no idea that she’s joining his group.

“I am for the next two weeks” she deadpans and his frown deepens as her words settle in 

“What sort of half-ass plan is this?” he all but glowers and Musa feels herself growing defensive and downright angry 

“You're not fucking this up for me. I’ve had to go through hell to even get this-” 

“Calm your tits will you.” He's taken aback, clearly surprised by her genuine fight as he studies her a moment more before looking at where Silva is, though he looks away casually as he can and then locks eyes with her again.

“Look I could care less what you do with your time. I’ve always thought it's fucking dumb that they don't train fairies in combat” he takes a step closer as he continues “But no team, means no group. No foundation, no mentor, no one who’ll go to bat for you when you get ass in a bad spot”

He moves closer with each phrase until they are standing toe to toe again, not that either of them is really aware, needing to hammer his point home 

“You're fucking on your own, and in war, on your own means dead” 

She thinks about the battle, being alone in that hallway, the burned one hovering her face, and thinks he’s not wrong. His warning might have been funny if dramatic had she not lived through what she has, but now, now she can attest to the truth of it and feel a hint of worry under everything as he speaks and she knows he’s being strangely sincere.

“Well on the sideline it isn't much different,” She tells him not backing down, meeting him stare for stare and she thinks that in her own gaze he sees the haunting truth reflected. 

“I already am on my own out there, And I’ve already had to push hard to even get this. So, are you going to teach me actual stuff or are you going to be another bump on the road for me”

“What's that supposed to mean? You've had it pretty cushy so far” his hackles are up, but he’s mostly making an observation, and any other day Musa would have let it all go with an eye roll or pretty cutting words. But having already had to tangle with Theron and with Silva watching her it's all just one comment too many for her. 

“Meaning out of the groups I've rotated with, only two have actually trained with me. Both times the group leaders were girls. Of the remaining four, one kept having me do drill because he was terrified I would get hurt; two just ignored me and one wouldn't stop trying to cop a feel or staring at my ass.” She’s practically yelling, she realizes, and their close proximity registers finally though it's becoming a habit at this point.

Her breath is shallow, voice slightly raised but everyone seems to have thankfully moved on or are further away to notice. So she takes a deep breath trying to gather herself because they don't need a scene, she’s a little fatigued of having to beg and argue for the right to fight for herself.

“So which one are you going to be Riven? Which category is going to get a tally this week? Please make up your mind because frankly, I'm wasting time here. Time, as you've so kindly reminded me, I don't have.” She’s being honest, maybe too honest. But interesting enough despite the weariness of having this conversation again, she’s curious to know where he falls on all this. He’s so murky so uncharted that she’s never really sure where he stands, what he believes, or what he wants. 

He looks at her with and those mossy eyes that seem just as stormy as his chaotic emotions and they are hard and fucking unreadable now. After a moment, with a strange pang of disappointment, she thinks he’s probably going to just ignore her, maybe report her to Silva or ridicule her but abruptly he speaks up in an even measured tone.

“I'm not the group leader, I'm the mentor. Vesper is the group leader. She's the least shit here, actually knows one end of a sword from the other. If you want to have prayer not to just die in a real situation I would listen to what she has to say.”

His answer is enigmatic at best but Musa thinks at least he’s not going to hinder her, but because he’s Riven he doesn’t know when to quit; as he turns and begins to walk away he leaves with a warning as his parting shot.

“But if your fucking late again on the days I’m there, we’re leaving you behind” 

* * *

Musa’s grateful that her first day with the team is one where Riven is not present. Of the five classes, they have each week, mentors only are welcomed to three.

Vesper turns out to be just as strong as Musa expected but twice as cold as she had ever suspected. But it's been enough of a rough day that the empath throws herself into the training. What used to be just on edge in terms of conditioning has become her strength as she easily excels at it, taking the lead as she runs. She still hates running though. 

Her physical strength though is still an issue, a fact that comes very much clear during her lesson that day. They’re working with the staff and hand-to-hand combinations. Her weakest point honestly, because the month spent on this she’d been stuck with groups that just ran through the motions with her rather than actually engage her, and most people she tutors with wanted to focus on sword practice and she doesn't dare push too hard lest they abandoned training with her altogether.

Musa can clearly see what Riven means because Vesper takes each person down with ease, with each match ending only when one opponent taps out, not when they go down.

She watches the team rotate through fighting Vesper, while the rest spar one on one, and learns from Timmy that just because you go down doesn't mean you have to be out. He’s the second to last to spar with Vesper and he gets up twice more after falling down. The first time he rises himself and the second Vesper beckons him up with a firm: “Again, do it again.”

By the time it's her turn Musa steps up to the plate feeling her resolve tighten. She actually does really well in the first round, managing to get a couple of good hits in because Vesper underestimates her, but that doesn't last. As the group leader turns it on full throttle, it isn’t long before the mind fairy goes down, hard.

Musa feels like her whole body has just been rattled as she looks up at the sky but she knows she has to learn this, and fuck Riven for being right but Vesper might actually be her only chance so she makes it to her feet stifling her groan to the clear surprise of everyone on the team and gets into position.

“Again”

And for the rest of that afternoon despite being flattened on her ass-

“Again” 

And elbowed in the eye-

“Again”

-Or literally being dropped on her head-

“Again 

-She does not stop. 

By the end of it, Musa has eaten mat more times than she can count, her whole body is hurting in ways she never thought possible, and she’s really questioning if she’s a masochist. But she’s gotten at least four combinations down-packed and managed to elbow Vesper once in the neck and land several more hits. Not that it stops the team leader from wiping the floor with Musa again. The empath half expects the specialist to be raging pissed ready to snap at her or snap her in half. 

But as she looks up, Vesper is still there, still standing though panting now, looking ready to go again; waiting for Musa’s signal. and even though it takes everything Musa has, she rolls onto her screaming knees and grabs the fallen staff, and makes herself straighten up. 

“Again”

* * *

  
  


Vesper’s group is close, tight-knit. 

Though not unfriendly, they are cagey of Musa’s presence, and ever since Riven’s mentioned the importance of a group, Musa has become glaringly aware of the bond between the teammates she practices with. 

The empath sees why the team is one of the best ranked in their year. And despite the ever-shifting rankings, they are hands down the best group she’s worked with. Besides their excellence, they kind of remind Musa of her girls. 

They're not traditionally a group you’d bet on to be successful, like puzzle pieces misplaced from different sets on the surface they should not match or even click. Over the week, the more Musa learns about the group, the more she finds their comradery fascinating. 

Vesper is a pretty solidarity fighter. It’s evident in how she fights and the empath learns through snippets of gossip over the course of her first week with the group, that it had taken time for the group leader to artificially learn how to unify the group, to lead, and to prioritize her groups well being over the mission goal. But learn she has. That and Vesper’s keen eye on observing every little detail make her extremely impressive and frankly a tad unsettling. 

It doesn't take long for Musa to realize she knows Lydia and Aldrich rather well. They are siblings, two out of a set of triplets, with their third brother, Alastair, being a fairy. An earth fairy who is a suitemate of Sam’s. 

The brother and sister are the weariest out of the group in welcoming her and Musa suspects that it's mostly due to their allegiance or a show of solidarity to her ex. But they keep it professional and cordial which is more than she’d experienced with some other specialists so she harbors no ill will toward them. The siblings bicker the most and the empath hears them cursing more at each other than anyone else, but the bond and the respect that they feel for one another is strong and solid. 

Drystan is a flirt, and not just with her but with everyone. His blue hair makes him easily stick out in the group but he blends seamlessly within any crowd with his manner of speech and easy-going nature. Matter of fact that it only takes on practice for Musa to feel like she’s known the specialist for a lifetime. Whereas it’s Riven’s brash and dangerous undertones that causes looks and stares, Dristain has a flirtatious and sunny disposition that pulls the eye. A fact that he encourages with his honey-dipped tongue, so much so that on her second day with the group, Riven smacks the specialist upside the head when he loiters far too long at her side just talking to her.

“Focus” the mentor growls,

“You’re just jealous she prefers my company” Dristain calls unfazed and Riven looks murderous before flipping Dristain the bird as he walks over to the mat. Dristain though takes it all with a chuckle unfazed as he picks up his sword and starts walking away from Musa with a wink 

“He’s missed me a little too much, let me go and tell him you're not replacing him in my heart” Riven looks actually feral with the way he stalks around the mat swinging his swords. Musa thinks she does detect a whiff of jealousy from their mentor but it's so faint and gone so soon that she thinks she must have imagined it all.

“What? You wanted to keep hiding behind her? pestering her with your poor excuse of flirting” Riven taunts and the moment Dristan saunters into the ring they're locked in bruising combat. and Musa worries she’s actually caused trouble for the blue-haired specialist at the sheer force Riven uses but a voice next to her reassures her ever so gently.

“Don't let them fool you, they like getting on each other's nerves” 

Timmy is Musa’s absolute favorite. The empath has never really had a favorite specialist, though she’ll admit that she’s...partial to Riven, as well as Brandon and Sky the empath hastily adds. But that's because they're all friends with her friends. 

But Timmy is precious and kind and everything that is good in the world and has to be protected at all costs the empath thinks. Despite being nearly a foot taller than her and frankly, a beast when it comes to shooting and tracking Musa finds herself extremely protective of him and his soft-spoken manner. 

She’s not the only one though the empath realizes as she catches both Riven and Vesper glare and practically threaten people who try to give Timmy a hard time though they take great pain in trying to make sure the lanky specialist is not aware of it. 

Riven has been scarce outside of class surprisingly. It's an interesting dynamic being part of his group, it pushes their interaction far beyond the confines of their shared acquaintances and forces them to build a semblance of a working relationship. When he does show to mentor, he’s all no-nonsense. He pushes them hard especially when it comes to conditioning and doesn't hold back when it comes to combat training. Musa makes more headway with Riven and his group than she has in weeks.

Mentors are not required to visit all three days they have the class each week but Riven never misses a day. 

And strangely he’s very respectful of Vesper’s role. Musa’s seen plenty of mentors and team captains clash for control of the group but while he sets the expectation of what they’re supposed to accomplish, usually twice the amount Silva assigns, he never oversteps into micromanaging how they will achieve the goal.

That is not to say he’s a mute, especially not when they’re out of training. Early in the week she runs into him first thing in the morning just as she’s about to exit the school building. Riven descends the stairs opposite the ones she’s just climbed down and is all but cackling when he spots her.

“Well if isn't our resident snoop” 

Musa tries to ignore him as she exits the building with a roll of her eyes not that it deters Riven who looks too cheerful for how early it is as he falls into steps next to her 

“Peeped on anyone new this weekend?”

“Why? Were you trying to put on a show for me?” 

“Just tell me when love and I’ll be ready for a private viewing”

“Please don't make me gag, I just had breakfast” they banter all the way to class. 

She’s thankful when once again he grows serious the moment they reach training grounds. Silva gives his instructions and cuts them loose and it's like a switch goes off in Riven. And it remains that way for the rest of the session. 

Throughout the week whenever she sees Riven outside of training there's some version of snarky banter exchanged between them, but the moment they get to class he shuts his trap. And suddenly she’s just another teammate in the group he’s mentoring.

It takes Musa days to realize with a surprise, Riven’s being professional. And It's somehow both a relief and disconcerting. But it prompts her to do the same and she's getting really good at compartmentalizing her thoughts about the green-eyed specialist. 

She had to. 

The first time Riven had carelessly thrown off his shirt during one of their after class combat sessions, she’d nearly blinds Drystan with her sword. Though the blue haired specialist thinks it's him since he too had casually sliped out of his shirt. 

And Drystan is definitely impressive, hell most of the specialist are; but it's not his back that Musa has thought about a thousand times, not his eyes that she seeks out everytime she enters the training ground and not his hands that have left these unfading imprints around her hips where they were so effortlessly anchored to all those nights ago when they were huddled on Blooms bedroom floor. Over the years Musa’s learned to block so many things out, but blocking Riven remains an elusive quest.

There's just something about the predatory way that Riven circles his opponent that makes it nearly impossible for Musa to not stare, not gawk. It's that same nature that calls to her, lures her closer, taunting her to push him. Daring her to see what their breaking point will be. His every taunt, line and look an outright challenge and despite her easy going demeanor, she’s never walked away from sucha provocation, never been able to resist a good cat and mouse game, especially if she has skin in the game. 

It’s just been too long since Sam, Musa tries to placate herself when Riven’s voice becomes too easy for her to sense, his mind the first thing she links to without even meaning to every time she’s in a room with him. 

Though it's hard and bruising work she learns to box her, fascination, neatly away so she can spar with him. The first time Musa actually goes against Riven he’s flattened her in less time that it took Vesper, partially because he never underestimates her, partially because she’s a little too hyper-aware of him. Though he is just as impressed as the rest of them were that first time, when she gets back up and demands a redo. 

He also surprisingly has no qualms to spar with them after class any day of the week, despite it not being required by any upperclassmen. A luxury which most eligible students partake in, at least to some level but one evidently Riven has no use for. 

His infuriating ego and that damned smirk cause her to push herself more. Sparring with Riven is loaded with so much and Musa won't look into the why of it, she can't, not yet. But when it's their turn there is this added layer of complexity to the fight. 

She cant outfight him but it turns out that she can almost outlast him. Not that Riven concedes, unlike the other teammates who learn that they’ll need to beg off if they want to stop fighting the empath, which usually means the duo go at it until Silva or someone either kicks them out or comes to beg them to quit.

It's not by much but her ability to bounce back is pretty unparalleled. So when toward the end of the week the duo are back at it, hours after everyones' wrapped up Musa counts it as a victory when Riven snaps:

“Do you ever fucking stay down?” 

He swears as she rolls back onto her hunches after he topples her. They’re both drenched in sweat but she’s riding a high since she almost has him, she can feel it. Musa knows she’s not going to be able to flatten him but her goal all day has been to disarm him, even if its just one of his swords. Not that she’s shared that with him and the last round his left grip had wobbled and she’d landed a nice little hit that had him actually cursing her. 

If only she can unbalance him just a hair more she thinks, as he does his usual stalk around acting casual while looking for a place to strike. It’s taken her a while to learn to not be unnerved with the way he fucking circles his opponent, and she’s pretty sure the move is more psychological damning than anything else. 

“You need a second?” 

It's a strong taunt delivered sweetly, that disrupts his smooth prowl and has him reacting instantly. She blocks his first two attacks and lands one of her own, actually knocking one of his swords out of his grasp but her victory is short-lived as her close proximity allows him to reach out and clasps her sword-wielding wrist pushing backward her until he uses his foot to trip her, toppling her to the ground.

“You shouldn’t be talking”

Riven pants, face alight with the exhilaration of his victory and despite her still trying to catch her breath and the sword at her neck Musa has a huge smile on her face which mirrors his own and throws the specialist for a loop. It takes the empath looking down for him to see his own sword which she’s recaptured with her free hand poised at his groin.

“You were saying?” 

He exhales a breathy chuckle and his smile is so open and beautiful that Musa feels her breath catch and she thinks she can feel his hammering heartbeat through his grasp on her wrist or maybe it's her she’s not sure. As he looks down at her, his eyes so delighted and his mind so calm, that for a moment she forgets to breathe altogether

He uses the same hold to haul her up, with a surprising yank and she goes flying straight into him though she tries to steady herself. In the waning sun his eyes look far more green and she still his breath mingling with her own as they catch their breath and she can’t look away from him, from his eyes that seem to be staring into her soul and her eyes drop to his lips-

When the door to the school slammed open in the distance and the noise shattered their connection. Musa lets her eyes drop to Riven’s long weather fingers still wrapped so tightly around her wrist and can't help the smile that tugs at her lips as she taunts

“You need another break?” looking up at him from beneath her lashes, her eyes are gleaming with adrenaline and the shit eating grin she gets in response has her lighting up like fire as Riven yanks his sword from her grasp and leans in,

“Not on your life”

* * *

  
  


All in all, the team is a great group and the mind fairy enjoys herself training with them more than ever before, but they’re clearly not her group.

Musa doesn't have that. Not with the specialist and as much as she hates to think about it, not exactly with the girls; at least not when it comes to combat. Her suitemates are all offensive and fly head first into the battle while she’ll always be stuck on the sideline or back at main camp. At the end of the day that's just not okay with her, she doesn't think it’ll ever be ok with her.

So she’s started staying longer, getting extra practice wherever she can, working harder, trying to just be strong enough. Musa’s not sure what the end goal really is. Maybe this had all started because she needed to prove something, she’s no longer sure what. She really just wants to handle herself, or at least hope that she could one day, because if she has to spend the rest of her days on the sideline, she’s not going to last long. 

It's proving to be a beautiful dusk and for the first time in a long time, Musa’s going through the combinations by herself in a relatively quiet training field. 

Her group’s backing up Riven, much to their mentors' chargin who insists he needs no help, on a mission he’d volunteered for, the sixth one just this month if the grumblings that the members made were to be believed.

She has only another week with Vesper's team, and the thought makes her strangely glum. Two more teams to get through after that and well she supposes her rotation will start over again. Just great she thinks bitterly as she tries to think of the next combination to go through. 

“You need to react on instinct” 

Her staff flies on impulse towards the new comer and Brandon has only a moment to dodge, his reaction an easy demonstration of his advice 

“Better. But not at me, not yet anyway” He’s all easy smiles as he steps onto the mat, and Musa’s feeling bitter and skeptical enough that she eyes him wearily despite the small greeting he offers. They’ve had mixed-level classes today and her last second-year partner had barely tolerated her and pretty much walked off the moment class was over, so she tries to get a read on why the brunet specialist is here. 

Her distrust must be written all over her face, because reading Brandon is really easy and he is full of sincerity and helpfulness as he half shrugs and answers her unasked question:

“One of the specialists told me you're struggling.” 

Musa feels a bit on alert because as far as she remembers she never told any specialist her struggles, never really complained but before she can question anything, Brandon drops his bag and picks up an abandoned staff. They go a couple of rounds just straight fighting and it lifts Musa’s spirit that she can hold her own. 

She's not winning or making much ground, but she’s not flat out dying either, the best part of it is that she’s not getting the sense that Brandon's holding back, much. They spar for a while until they're both exhausted and the sun has disappeared from the sky before taking a break and Brandon doesn't miss the opportunity to give her some advice as he reaches for his water.

“You need to improve your defense” and Musa wants to groan feeling frustrated beyond belief

“The whole point of this is to not be playing it defensive” she mutters but Brandon just shrugs nonplussed

“Look, none of these swords will be your weapon of choice for an attack, it's going to be your powers right? So what you need the physical part for is your defense, because a good defense is-”

“-just as important as a good offense. I know.” she finishes the quote that had been hurled at her for so long she thinks its tattooed in her skull “My powers are defensive” she informs him bitterly but Brandon just shrugs like its not an issue at all

“So figure out how to use them offensively.” 

He says it so simply that it steals all of the fight out of the empath as she thinks back to the battle and the scorpion the purple waves, she grabs a drink of her own. 

“If you can’t strike then defend. If you can't take someone down, wait for them to make a mistake.” he’s so resolute in his take of her fighting and honestly, Musa’s not really been thinking about tactics so what he says is giving her a lot to think about.

“Here let me show you” and he steps in again with such ease and confidence, starting with the basics that by the end of it she wonders if she should have him revisit some other parts of training too. 

They practice well into twilight before they call it a day and Musa’s beyond grateful. As they’re getting ready to walk back she can’t help but say:

“Thanks, I mean it.” 

“Its dumb they're making such a big deal about you joining,” he offers as he grabs his gear and bag.

“Why can't fairies have specialist training?” he asks honestly and frankly she’s not sure of a lot of things it feels like, so she shrugs too exhausted to think about this question again. 

“You're from earth?” She questions and Brandon nods with a half-smile 

“Yeah, mom's a fairy” he offers as an explanation 

“I’ve heard” it blurts out before she can stop it and he looks surprised more so that she's admitted that he’s a topic of conversation than anything else Musa thinks 

“You’ve made waves” she offers as an explanation with a shrug and as if to prove her point a trio of fairies slow down and whisper as they pass. But Musa hears her name and Sams, why does no fairy know how to whisper decently she thinks with a roll of her eye; and Brandon doesn't deserve to be dragged into a mess she thinks as she tries to give him an out

“I think hanging around with me might not be the best way to fit in.” the empath mutters with an apologetic smile but Brandon shrugs carelessly at her words

“Why would I want to fit in, especially if they want to judge me for helping” his words are sincere and Musa clearly surprised at his reaction, so much so that it has the specialist chuckling when he looks at her.

“Like you said I’ve already made waves but clearly so have you. You were all anyone talked about. And I Was warned to stay clear”

“So why didn’t you?” Musa is honestly more curious about his motive rather than the rumors he’s referencing

“Because people like to stir up trouble and make up stuff just for their own entertainment and well Riven mentioned you needed help-” and this causes Musa to come up short 

“Riven?” 

“Yeah,” Brandon goes on unaware of the confusion he’s caused as he slows down to look at her “He was muttering about it yesterday, he’s your mentor right? and considering how quiet he is and out of character that was for him, I thought the situation must have been pretty dire 

“Quiet?” It's like Musa’s mind can't compute what he’s saying, on any level. Riven mentioned her? He's quiet?

“What? he’s a chatterbox with you then?” Brandon challenges and the mind fairy's first instinct is to say yes, but she’s not sure if Riven’s flirtatious one-liners on the random occasion they end up walking in tandem too and from practice would constitute as a conversation. Nor his demanding tone at the beginning of each class.

“No- but; It's complicated-” she’s not sure how to explain it as they begin walking again and Brandon doesn't really need her to evidently.

“Oh I know, believe me, I’ve heard. and frankly, you don't have to explain. He’s prickly one for sure” he leaves the sentence hanging like he wants to say more but then he doesn’t and Musa can’t help to prompt him on because...just because she thinks. She’s not ready to examine why she’s suddenly so invested in the conversation. 

“But?” 

“Nothing” and his answer is too quick, too defensive and Musa knows there's more he wants to say so she pushes

“Please don't have me use my powers, you clearly want to say something” this time it's Brandon who pauses as he scratches behind his ears looking anywhere but at her as if trying to physically look for the words, before answering with a heavy sigh.

“Look he can be and ass-” and Musa can't help but snort and Brandon concedes with a half pseudo outraged laugh

“Alright! jeez, he is one, hell he’s a jerk too. Most of the time he doesn't know when to quit and despite being quiet he says the wrong thing when he talks. But, out of everyone here, he’s one of the few people who’s not been a bigot or elitist about my background. He only cared about my fighting skill and well, if I was going to go near his stash. He’s cagey for sure but I never have to guess what he thinks and the rest of the time, he’s quiet”

“Quiet” Musa echoes the word again because she wouldn't use that word to describe Riven, not really, who's she kidding, not at all, 

“Look, I get that he got caught in the middle of all sorts of things when his ex-girlfriend was the last headmistress's pet. And I've heard he had issues with people and bullying, but since I've been here he’s kept to himself.” It's a far too apt of an observation, one that Musa can't really argue with. but she finds herself picking at Brandon's mind over a topic that she really doesn't dare bring up with anyone else even though she’s been pretty desperate too.

“Yeah, but don’t you think he knew what he was signing up for when he went out with Beatrix?” She asks a little too earnestly, not able to keep up the cool facade because she had registered Riven keeping to himself more in the periphery of it all but to have it confirmed now- she’s not sure what to make of it. What to make of him. And she's never not known. Her instinct about people is usually spot on and pretty quickly formed.

“I think he thought she was hot. And as for the rest, I can only speculate. but, from what I heard about went down, I'm not sure if even Beatrix knew what she was signing up for either. I mean did any of you?” He looks over at her then and it’s a fair question one Musa has no answer to, one that frankly she’d never even considered.

They’ve arrived at the cafeteria and Musa is still pondering Brandon's words when there is a big wave of interest and subtle notes of pinning that spike in the specialist next to her as the girls table comes into view. 

The emotion is prominent and blatant just like his stare on the sun princess Musa notes with a smile and when Stella spots them there’s a clear wave of longing, which is the most surprising followed by dejection and guilt.

And Musa’s confused for an instance as she watches her blond friend quickly look away and school her features when she sees the empath until she remembers Aisha’s assumption about herself and Brandon. The last thing the mind fairy wants is to come between the specialist next to her and the sun princess.

“Hey, do you want to join us for dinner?” 

Musa asks with a big charming smile, she’s really not feeling up for company truth be told, but she can do this little thing for her friend and for Brandon who’s been kinda great as a whole.

The empath makes a mental note to later have a conversation with Stella to clear any confusion but for now, she can help both of them out. Brandon hesitates as he reaffirms his grasp on his duffle looking for her to the table and Musa knows he just needs a little more push

“C’mon we won't bite and Sky’s bound to be there” that's all the prompting Brandon needs and it does help that Sky is in fact at the table sitting across from Stella and next to Bloom. 

Aisha and Terra are missing but the atmosphere is warm and the cafeteria not as crowded as they make their way to the table. With a brief greeting, the empath shoos Sky in prompting him to slide a little bit further down closer to his girlfriend as Musa takes the edge seat and indicates for Brandon to take the seat across from her right next to Stella.

It's an easy banter with Sky and Bloom exclaiming happily that Brandon's finally joining them and conversation flows naturally to classes and projects. When Brandon excuses himself to go get food Musa hangs back a beat studying Stella who’s eyes trails Brandon’s movement subtly before the blond is muttering 

“So this is new” 

Musa wants to tell her right there that nothing is going on, but Sky's presence complicates the matter so the empath emits sincerity and casualness as she says with a shrug:

“Eh, he was sparring with me, figured it might be nice to have him join us. Seems like a decent bloke” 

And because Stella is still a little guilt-ridden and a little too into checking out Brandon's ass to fully register what her friends saying Musa adds

“I'm going to bounce early. Do you mind keeping him company?'' She tries to put as much meaning into her look as she stares at the sun fairy, who still hasn't turned around to look at her, but it's Sky who offers her assurance without really even looking up from his food. 

“Yeah no worries, that was nice of you, he's a decent guy” 

Musa can't help the incredulous look she sends the blond specialist who remains oblivious to everything. A fact which has amusement radiating from his girlfriend in spades and a quick look at Bloom is all Musa needs to know that at the very least the fire fairy is attuned with her master plan. 

So a bit later when Brandon's back and the conversation gets truly going between the occupants of the table, Musa takes her bags as she gets up to get food and stealthily takes the said food back to her room to enjoy it in peace. 

And when much later Bloom informs her that no one batted an eye when she disappeared, least of all Stella and Brandon, well, Musa takes that as a win.

* * *

“You should ask Silva if you can stay longer with us” 

It's Timmy who makes the suggestion on her last day with the group. The other members of the team tune in to their conversation slowing down

“I’d love to” Musa answers honestly. She managed to disarm a specialist from a rival group yesterday and it had won her major points with her group and much respect from those around her. 

The leader of the said group is an asshole named Ericson who pushes things too far and is by far one of the worst human beings Musa had ever seen. The fact that Ericson's mentor is Theron and he’d been fuming on the sidelines alongside the losing group leader, while Riven and Vesper had been preening like fucking proud peacocks, had just made Musa’s day even better. 

“I made more progress with you guys than any other team, but I’ve already pushed a lot just to be able to train” 

“C’mon now, They won't kick you out this late in the game” Drystan counter as he wipes his brow with the back of his hand pushing some of his royal blue hair out of his eyes but as warm as they’re being Musa knows that at the very best, the other members of the team are still on the fence about her.

“I don't want to cause trouble. Thanks, guys though, I really mean it. You've been fantastic” Her gratitude earns her some form of a smile from everyone including their broody mentor and if maybe their eyes linger on one another for just a half a heartbeat more well, no one can really prove anything.

“Yeah well, we’re still on for sparring in the afternoons right?” It's Vesper who extends the invitation as she’s getting her stuff together and Musa can tell she means it which makes her heart sing honestly.

“Oh, a hundred percent. I will hunt you down if you try to ditch me” the threat is a joke, mostly, and the fact that others realize this makes them all part on a rather happy note.

Riven’s the first to leave as he’s been assigned by Silva to do the final round making sure all the teams have cleaned up their stations; followed by the twins, Drystan and Vesper who can't wait to hit the showers 

It’s Timmy’s turn to return the equipment, and it's such a nice afternoon that Musa decides to give him a hand. As usual, they’re one of the last to leave and so the grounds are pretty empty. 

As they are putting away the last of the equipment in the shed by the field, They chat away about midterm results with Musa asking if Timmy is considering signing up to be a mentor next year- When a loud noise causes them beth to quite fall silence

“You need to control that little pixie” It's Ericson and Musa suddenly on alert but they’re hidden well due to the mountain of equipment and he’s trailing Riven who’s stomping his way from mat to mat

“The fuck you going on about Ericson” Riven’s drawl is prominent, disdainful, and bored, not really stopping to give the upset specialist any real attention.

“She had no place here, and if she wasn't Dowling's pet fairy we wouldn’t have to put up with her pathetic ass. She doesn't understand her plac-” 

“Understand what exactly?” and from the sliver, in between the door they’re hiding behind Musa can clearly see Riven whirling around and getting into Ericson’s face. A move that causes the other specialist to come up short and nearly run into Riven not that it deters him in the slightest

“Her place! you know how it is, they get a little bit of power and they think -”

“She has more IQ than the both of us, so I wouldn't fucking concern myself about what she thinks. and evidently, she has more skill with the staff than the lot of you.” Ericson flounders opening and his mouth but Riven doesn't give an inch 

“What do you want me to do? Tell her to let you win? To go easy on you? Cause you're whinging a lot” and Ericson is going purple hands fisted practically shaking and this is where any half-brained person would walk away. But of course not Riven as he takes another step forward getting right into Ericson’s face

“What? You suddenly have a problem with female specialists? Do you want to lodge an official complaint with Silva disputing the match? Your next match is with Diana should I reschedule that? Or would you prefer me to tell her to let you win too?” 

Dianna is one of the best second-year specialist who's not only amazonian in combat but fucking stunning to boot. From the way, Ericson's frown deepens Musa can’t help but that maybe that's the problem, she’s just not hot enough to beat the crap out of them. 

Riven hovers daring Ericson to say anything else, but when the other specialist says nothing, with a sneer the green-eyed specialist moves on to the next mat, as though not a thing has happened

“Next week she’s supposed to be on Hassani’s team, they’re fucking cagey bastards and they won't be so chummy with her. We’ll see how well she’ll last without your crew watching her back” 

The threat is so outright that it hits Musa like a ton of bricks and behind her, she can feel Timmy’s anger rising but before any of them can blink, Riven’s pummels Ericson into the ground with a knife to his neck, his movement so fast, the empath is not even sure when he moved let alone how exactly he did it.

“Hassani may be a cagey bastard but I like to see you take on one of his teammates and live to tell the tale because unlike scumbags like you, he knows we don't fucking threaten our own.” Riven’s voice is pissed and brimming with rage as he presses down the blade into Ericson's neck and his eyes look so set and so hard that time seems to stop for the two students in the shed. Riven hovers a beat more before springing up in a flash pushing Ericson into the ground as he goes. 

“If you, fucking ever threaten one of my teammates again I won't let you walk away” Riven spits on the ground beside the specialist still sprawled in the grass, and begins to walk away nonplussed and it pisses Ericson off even more. 

“You were better as Beatrix’s lapdog rather than Silva’s bitch. Fucking turned your back on us and we won't forget it. You're out of your mind if you think one of these little twat hero’s will back you up when we come for you -”

Musa holds her breath as she waits for Riven to rip Ericson to pieces. She can tell the specialist spewing threat after threat is gearing up for an attack, scrambling to his feet and pulling out his sword. 

But to everyone's utter shock, Riven doesn’t stop, doesn’t turn, hell he doesn’t even slow down as he walks off without a glance behind.

* * *

Musa can’t stop thinking about the scene. Riven walked away from a fight. 

And who can blame her? She’s never known someone who has a foot preputial living in their mouth more than Riven or shorter hairpin trigger so the fact that he walked off from a confrontation is downright concerning. What's more, so is the threat Ericson had thrown at him, Riven did have a bad habit of flying solo which meant that if they wanted to, Ericson and his fucking cronies would have ample opportunity to fuck with him.

It had taken a lot to calm Timmy who had been righteously furious on her behalf as well as Riven’s, especially because Musa had not been so calm herself, to begin with. She had no doubt that Timmy would clue in the other team members which would further sour the group's relationship with Theron’s group even more.

Brandon’s words, Riven’s own behavior, and the recent events repeat on a loop in the mind fairy’s head. So much so that Musa hadn’t had a decent night's rest or really attained anything during her classes, too busy keeping on the green-eyed specialist. By lunch the following day Musa has come to several conclusions, most importantly:

Riven’s not quiet, not really, but quiet for Riven. Besides her interaction in recent weeks, she can't remember hearing from him, in well, months. 

“Have you heard Riven lately?” Musa can't help ask at lunch that day and they all look at her like she's lost her mind, but Musa’s too busy staring at the specialist who’s been on her mind and who is currently sitting alone on the other side of the cafeteria in a secluded corner. 

He’s a raging sea of emotions again but he's definitely on edge, Ericson's words affected him to some extent Musa thinks.

“Does he ever shut up?” Aisha retorts without even so much as looking up but Musa can sense Stella pause and frown at her question, scanning the crowd for their subject at hand.

“Something up with him” Musa goes on because Riven’s not quiet and he’s never one to take insults as he has been and why is he alone? He might not have had friends but he had people, right? The team for one….except he avoids them off of the training field the empath thinks with a sigh. Musa has not even seen Sky with Riven lately besides the night of the party, they're still friends, right?

There's a beat as the table digests what she’s saying, with some of them blinking owlishly as they think over her comment

“Holy shit” Terra mutters and Musa hums in silent agreement

“Has he ever been quiet?” Musa ponders

“No, not even last year when he was a nerd” Terra murmurs softly and Musa remembers that out of all of them the green fairy has the most reason to mistrust and loathe Riven but all Musa reads from her toward him is concern.

“Who, Riven?” Bloom asks as she and her boyfriend join the table, putting down their trays of food and following the girl's line of sight, a series of nods

“Why did something happen?” it's Sky who asks, bewildered, and its somewhat alarming and kinda stings honestly, that even the blond-haired specialist is so out of tune with his once best friend. Though also surprising because at almost every lunch Musa can feel Sky looking for Riven, scanning the crowd for him. To his credit, it takes the blond only a moment to spot his friend now and he must pick up on something because with a frown he’s on his feet

“Maybe I-”

But before the blond specialist can even take a step. Dane, Beatrix, and their crew enter the cafeteria, and in an instance Riven is gone. 

“I wonder what happened with Beatrix” Terra mutters sincerely and her words cause Aisha gaze to fall to the mind fairy and Musa doesn’t need her power to knows her friend is also thinking of that night not so long ago.

  
  


* * *

Despite having skipped out on lunch early Musa expects to see Riven with the rest of the team that afternoon when she joins them for extra drills after class.

It turns out his absence is not just strange to her as Vesper questions it to the group.

“He had specialism yesterday” Aldrich reminds, causing Vesper to swear while the rest of the team groan and Musa finds herself so lost.

Because Riven is in her specialism class and yeah they had it yesterday but she doesn't remember anything of note.

“What does that have to do with anything,” the mind fairy asks and suddenly the team is silent, shifting uncomfortably though no one offers an answer

“Mind fairy here” she reminds and yeah she can't read minds but it's technicality most people don't understand anyway so she’ll bluff her way to answer if she has to. 

There's another pause as the team all look at one another and finally Drystan shrugs trying too hard to look casual.

“Nothing, it just usually means he’s going to need time to recover. You know he gets in a mood and all” The answer is weak and she worries about Ericson but she’s pretty sure Timmy has told them about what they heard so if they’re this nonpulsed it's because they have other theories as to his disappearance.

“Have you asked him why?” they all look at her like she’s lost her mind before bursting into laughter

“Yeah, I think the chances of him talking to us is about the same of him finally joining us at a meal,” Aldrich says in between chuckles and Musa lets the topic drop.

The tension from before ebbs away as they begin to plan their afternoon drill. They decide on practicing their staff skills, and so each member pulls out a small cylinder object that when pressed springs into a full combat staff; and the empath has at one point or another seen all specialist use one and so she voices a question that’s been plaguing her for some time

“Where did everyone get those?” her tone is offhand and she doesn't even think much in asking it, until she’s met with silence and stares again though now there is an undertone of pity which baffles her more.

“They didn't even give you a basic kit did they?” Vesper mutters and the group all stare at her and Musa feels utterly confused and is frankly becoming a little self-conscious and defensive when Vesper speaks up:

“There are three things a specialist always keeps on themself, a dagger, a compass, and a pair of extra socks. We received them in our welcome kit first day of classes, most people though have their own. It doesn't hurt to usually have another form of weapon on you too. For most people, that's a staff like this” The group leader's voice is serious and Musa finds herself hanging on to every word as she realizes that this common knowledge, something so basic it's not taught in class.

“The socks are usually for the mission but live this life long enough and you'll pack one on any occasion.” Drystan adds with a rueful smile as he twists his staff in a warm-up pattern “And the list varies from specialist to specialist. Most people also have some form of a backup weapon besides the dagger or some form of medical kit”

“I always have two back up glasses” Timmy supplies

“One dagger is never enough” Lydia mutters and as the discussion turns into a debate about the rankings of what is important and what's not, Musa finds herself enraptured with what the team has to say. 

As she’s getting ready for bed that night Musa can’t seem to fully let go of the conversation from earlier in the day and she finds herself tossing and turning as she questions not only her depth of knowledge about specialists in general but pondering the group's strange commentary about Riven. 

There's more to the story though and Musa’s sure of it, but they don't want to tell her and she’s frankly okay with that. She can figure it out on her own.

The next day when specialism rolls around she tries to keep a closer eye on Riven, he’s brooding emotions are more vexed than usual and he’s sticking to a corner far away from anyone.

Dowling is not able to join today which means that Musa will most likely be relegated to the sidelines when their new specialism instructor Griselda calls out:

“Riven, Musa team five” 

it's a surprise for sure and not just to the fairy as the green-eyed specialist looks at her with a passive face. There is relief emitting from him which she must be imagining, and Musa thinks she hears another fairy mutter “thank the planets” under their breath as she makes her way to Riven greeting him with a nod one he mirrors back

“Today you are all in for a special treat!” Griselda announces with all the enthusiasm of a rock “Your objective is simple, be the first group to reach the core of our maze and you will be our winner. This is a practice run, a simpler version of what your final will be” she looks at each of the students in turn as she gives their instruction

“If a burned one touches you or your partner, you’re out. If the course takes you down, you're out. If another group takes one of you out,-”

“We’re out, we get it. Crazy old bat” Riven mutters under his breath and it shouldn't make Musa chuckle but it does and her laughter shouldn't cause his frown to ease away into a superior smirk but it does.

“First one to the middle can skip the midterm paper and secure yourself an automatic A” that gets the whole class buzzing because Grisilda’s papers are always such a pain. Even Riven looks invested and another look exchange between them is all the assurance they need that they’re going to play for win. 

Each group takes their place at a different entrance and rushes in at the blasting of the horn. Thick fog greets them as they enter the maze, no doubt as part of their test. It’s eerily silent, the only noise the soft pounding of their footsteps against the dusty road and the occasional rustle of the thick vines that made up the maze walls. It's hard not to be jumpy as they travel down the path making turn after turn, expecting an ambush at every second but coming up to nothing.

“They’re trying to get us to ease up our vigilance” Riven mutters when they travel further in still not having faced any obstacle. Musa nods as she tries to keep her powers open when a series of moving forces has her freezing and pulling back on Riven who goes still instantly.

The fog is thick almost too thick to see but they can certainly hear the sound of fighting and Musa can sense that not 10 feet ahead a series of students are fighting each other.

She can feel Riven getting ready to jump in but she holds him back.

“No! It's just different groups attacking one another, let them take each other out” She reaches into the ground and allows her power to senses the next path, finding one sprinkled with Griselda's aura she leads them into the next passageway.

“This way”

As they make their way further in she can’t help think about how easily they surpassed that first obstacle, how easily Riven trusted her. She’s still pondering the thought as they inch alongside the tall ivy walls when the specialist mutters:

“You think so loud” and she answers without thinking

“I'm just surprised you didn't object to us skipping out the fighting” she’s more curious because of the incident the day before but her words makes him stiffen and she’s worried there's another attack when he scoffs and answers with a spike in bitterness

“You know despite popular belief I'm not some fucking wolfhound who can’t contain its blood lust” 

“I didn't-

“The objective is to get to the middle first, not to take out as many fucking people” he mutters, turning back to the path and Musa opens her mouth to defend her statement when an ivy shoots out and wraps itself around her ankle and jerks the mind fairy off her feet toward one of the walls.

She hits the ground hard, the air escaping her as her chest takes the brunt of the fall and she's dragged against the dirt path when the sound of metal cutting vine reaches her ear over her own scream. 

“Get up! Get up! Get up!” 

Riven’s demands furiously though no sound escapes her as even breathing hurts but Rivens dragging her away from the wall practically hauling her to her feet

“Look out!” Musa calls yanking Riven to the ground as another vine whips toward them, the empath pulling out her dagger and cutting the attacking shrubbery, though to both their horrors the one fallen vine regenerates into two and they barely have time to scramble back to their feet before its swiping at them again.

They stand back to back, as both sides of their pathway come alive. The gargantuan maze wall slithers as the very fabric of them are awakened and weaponized. Another vine shoots out and latches onto Rivens arm from behind pulling his right arm back and Musa cuts through it just as a green thing wraps around the specialist ankle with the specialist Riven cutting through the attack. 

They stagger instinctually away from the wines that grab at them and find themselves smack dab in the middle of the maze's path where the greeneries can no longer reach them though they snap at the duo with all their might from either side, falling short just inches from their faces

As they try to catch their breath Musa takes stalk of their situation,

“So no hiding or sticking close to the wall or 'we’re out, which forces us to the middle where we are out in the open, vulnerable. Well, we're fucked”

“That sums it up nicely” Riven chuckles and Musa can feel the vibration of his laugh through her back. “We got to move fast” he mutters and he’s right, speed is their only friend in this situation.

“Then what are we waiting for? I take the back, you keep your eye on the front” she shuffles so she can hand on his shoulder falling into a formation Silva had taught them, relying on him to be her eyes and that all the reassurance Riven needs to start moving fast with Musa hot on his heels. 

As they take a turn Musa has a split second awareness before she's ducking pulling Riven down with her as a projection jumps over them 

“Two burned ones at ten o'clock” she shouts and Riven’s up and going at them, Musa curses tha she's weaponless but she can at the very least hold off one.

Sending a silent thanks to Dowling for her amped up training the mind fairy manages to confound one of the monsters enough to buy Riven time to deal with one monster before tackling the next. When the two monster are down they proceed once more with high speed.

“Is there a reason you're not fighting using your powers? Or did I imagine you blasting that creepy thing across the room?” Its a fair question and Musa loathes to admit the truth outloud but Riven's the only person who knows the extent of her power and she finds herself willing to answer

“I'm not sure how I did it” He looks at the mind fairy like her words simply don't make sense

“Wait so that was a new thing?” 

“Sort of” 

“Sort of?” and his persistence would have been a non issue if they weren’t in the middle of fucking maze or anshe could walk away from but now she has no excuse to not answer

“It happened during the battle too”

Two more burned one appear but their take down is much easier as the duo are now well in tuned with eachothers fightin style

As the last of the projection is done with, they again fall back to back waiting, gauging to see if there's more. After sweeping the area twice Riven half tilts his head toward Musa in question, but she cant sense anything and shakes her head no andthey begin moving again. 

“You fucking havent told them” and he doesnt need to elaborate who them is because Musa understand clearly as she mutters

“You weren't the only one who thought they imagine it happening” it's not the real reasons, especially not after the second incident and its only half the truth, and Musa’s not sure why she decides to speak the rest of the truth when hasn’t even confided in the rest of her friends

“plus I, I usually turn off the emotions and for that thing I need a big burst of emotion and it's hard to just turn the shit on and off ok?” 

“Ok, fine, no powers. Then where the hell is your weapon” He’s not being nasty or mean, more like slipping into mentor modeand probablyjust curious but she’s getting a little tired of the third degree.

“In case you havent noticed Im never allowed to join and besides, this is all I have” she twist the knife, his knife technically, and Riven all but swears

“What about the stuff school fucking gave you” 

“They gave me nothing!” She hisses as they turn another corner, and pause both ready for another attack, haulting suspiciously as nothing happen. They move more gently through the passage before Riven speaks again, 

“So you're telling me after all these months you have nothing to actually fight with. And you didn't think to ask?” she gives him an exasperated look overher shoulde and points out

“Can you imagine what they’d think if I went up and demanded weapons? What they’d say?” and it's a statement that he can't really refute because he knows exactly how they'll react, still he pushes

“Yeah, you might piss them off. But why the fuck should their thought matter?”

“Not all of us have years of practice flouting public opinion; Plus, as an empath it matters a little more than most” her voice turns sarcastic but he's strangely concerned about her abilties because he keeps probing to much to Musa's amusement and annoyance

“Shouldn't your own voice be the loudest in your head?"

“If only, Its different with each person. You, case in point, feel so fucking much” and he pauses at the statement and Musa feels alert but all her powers pick up is vast emptiness and well Riven

“And thats bad because?”

And she’s not sure how to answer it because its not, she shifts her weight slightly as she studies the path they’ve traveled through, 

“Its not; it's just, so overwhelming”

“So learn not to let it overwhelm you” and she looks at him unimpressed because what a genius suggestion

“Thanks Riven I really needed you to mansplain my powers to me” and Riven rolls his eyes unfazed by her statement or her toneas he swings his swords, his arm no doubt growing stiff due to the length they’ve been traveling while on guard.

“You can't keep turning off your emotions, dampening them and then expect them to suddenly be ready for you to tap into.” as much Musa hates to admit it he;s making a valid point “So feed of whatever emotions you have around you”

The empath cant help but do a double take as his words “Feed of you?”

“That sounds a little kinky” and she elbows him though he doesn't react beside smirking more

“Are you serious? because everytime I so much as peek into your head you look like your about to bite my head off and now your offering to let me prance around-”

“Woah-Woah, I did not offer you a trip around my mind” and he looking like he regrets the offer but after a beat he surprisingly continues “Just use the power or whatever, don't explore, just use it” 

He’s trying to be helpful Musa realizes in a very roundabout Riven sort of way and but before she can say anything her mind pick up on two people on the other side of the upcoming bend.

“We’ve got company, two people”

It's all Riven needs to hear to fall into battle mode. The specialist sends a questioning look and mouth's ‘how many’ at the empath and it takes Musa a moment before she holds up two fingers.

Riven nods, and they silently move flush against the wall, inching closer to the bend. The closer they get the more clearly Musa can feel a person practically on the other side of the wall, filled with intent and resolution, ready to attack.

A gentle hand on his shoulder is all it takes for Riven to freeze as Musa rises onto her toes and pulls him down so she can ever so quietly whispers into his ear,

“One’s right around the corner, she’s going to swing at you when we enter” theres so many things about their proximity thats setting her aflame and tugging her mind in another direction but she pushes it all aside, they have an important task at hand. She feels Riven stiffen as she lowers herself onto her heels and worries if she’s benign too loud because if they’re heard, they’ll lose the element of surprise and their advantage. Riven frowns digesting the information before he leans down and just as quietly asks: 

“Can you tell who?”

His warm breath tickles her ear and the nape of her neck as it sweeps- 'Focus' Musa berates herself as she searches for an answer to his question. It takes Musa a second as she tries to concentrate on the person closest to them, the energy is familiar and it's only a moment more before she has a name.

“Mara”

The empath can practically see the gears in Rivens head shifting as he strategizes a battle plan. After a beat he takes a step to the side and rather than walk out swinging, he roll dives into the opening as a sword swings above him, missing him by a mile. Mara falters for half a step as she pivots to turn and that's all that Riven needs to be up and swinging.

“Surprised you made it this far with a mind freak” Mara taunts and the two specialist go at it in a furry of swords.

Except Mara is on her own which can’t be possible and the empath knows that Eira, a light fairy is Mara's partner and she may be able to stay hidden, a move Stella likes to use often. But as invisible to the eye the fairy maybe she can’t erase the footprint on the ground nor her mental emotions that she’s broadcasting freely.

Projecting fear, paranoia and lethargy at the place where the footsteps end it only matters a second before the light fairy is revealed and Musa doesn't waste a second more attacking her and using the most basic of hand to hand combination to pin the girl with a dagger at her throat. The empath doesn't even have to get Eira to tap out as the light fairy begins to fade, no doubt being summoned to the starting point. 

“Fuck” Marar curses as she too begins to fade

“My fairy s better than yours” Riven taunts and he’s smiles as he shoves the female specialist off. But Mara is snarling pissed beyond belief as he curses at Riven.

“Everyone knows you dont have a fucking fairy, like anyone wants to be paired with a traitor like you” 

The self loathing that bursts in the green eyed specialist is so crippling and heartbreaking that Musa finds her stomach clenching in pain. 

“Riven,” Musa doesn't know whether its her gentle tone, her glowing eyes or just the look on her face but the specialist doesnt even let her talk as he snarls 

“Leave it!” 

“Rive-”

“I said leave it” he stomps away and Musa rushes to catch up, his longer legs eating up the distance so fast that she has to jog just catch up to him, not that she’s really sure what she’s planning to say-

When a burned one jumps out at them and just the image is enough to trigger her. Throwing her hands up and actively now summoning the familiar feeling Musa is more than ready for when the burned one rams into them and it takes everything in the mind fairy to push back against the force and blast the creature backwards propelling it into one of the maze walls and actually knocking the section down revealing the center of the maze. 

“Fuck me”

They've won. To everyone's utter surprise it seems, as it takes a moment for their classmates to begin clapping politely. Griselda looks like she’s swallowed a toad as she announces them as winners though Musa thinks that reaction has got more to do with Riven than her. Her girls though swarm them both and in the midst of it all Musa can see Riven looking a bit guarded and feeling bittersweet at the attention that's on him. She aims for casual as she answers the 'how' of their win giving out a small shrug and looking at Riven as she says: 

“It was a team effort”

The empath loves her suitemates all the more when they all include him in the congratulation, Bloom more bubbly than the rest and of course Riven wouldn’t be Riven if he didn’t play it cool with a shrug and a smug: 

“Piece of cake” 

Musa though is the most suprised that Riven's strangely content to be greeted and acknowledged by their group so she's all the more astonished when afte she throws a grateful look and asks him if he want to join them at dinner he shakes his head and begs off without an excuse.

By the time she’s strolling to sparring after class the next day her mind is churning between Riven and her powers not to mention the question Silva and Dowling will have in regards to her powers. Maybe that is the next step, maybe blending what she’s learning in her two different classes will be the key to becoming a fighter. 

She’s so in tune that she doesn't really notice the object sitting in her usual corner until she’s right on top of it. Since the day she joined combat training she’d always always dumped her stuff below a weeping willow a good distance from the field. Vesper and the team later teased about the singular place but by then it was a habit.

It’s black bag, medium size with the school's logo printed neatly on the side and it's leaning against the trunk. The empath is not sure who would put it there but she gets the sense that it's meant for her. At the very worst she might find some identifier in the bag as to who its owner might be.

The cool metal cylinder is the first thing that her finger touch and as she pulls it out she knows instantly that its the basic training staff, there's a singular booklet about AlfeaCollege and that confirms it that this is the basic welcome kit all specialist received upon their entrance to the school. 

She digs in again and finds a compass, though its far more delicate than she’d expect for a schools welcome package as well as a pair of grey socks with the school logo on it. 

The empath turns, bewildered and beyond touched, to the sea of specialists practicing in the field infront of her and finds Vesper looking at her with a small smile from a corner not too far off. The mind fairy’s about to head over and thank her when to Musa’s surprise, the group leader's gaze jumps to Riven who is hovering disapprovingly over Timmy, before coming back to the empath. 

The shock of Vesper's implication registers a beat later and Musa knows it shows all over her face because Vesper’s smile broadens before she turns back to their team.

Riven had gotten her the bag, 

Her pulse begins to hammer the weight of the bag suddenly too heavy and she’s not one to read into things but the gesture is beyond sweet and so thoughtull and so unlike what she'd imagined Riven to be. Then again the one thing she’s becoming certain of is that she’s not sure who Riven is. 

But as she watches him begin to walk away, refusing Timmy once again to join them for dinner, without so much as glancing her way. She knows without a doubt that he’s purposely isolating himself and she’s not sure why.

  
  


* * *

It's only a couple of days later that Musa realizes that it’s fear and guilt, or at least partially.

For once she’s early to lunch, cruising her way through the cafeteria line. Her mind pick up Riven's aura easily and she spots he’s sitting back against the wall in some corner table, and Musa is working her a way over to him, thinking of at least thanking him for the bag.

When she sees his whole demeanor change as Beatrix falls into the seat opposite him and she knows then that yes its partially fear that has Riven isolating himself because despite the ever pissed of visage that the specialist is putting on he’s fucking on high alert like nothing Musa’s ever seen from him before. 

And fuck that twisted fairy because the empath is not sure what the girl has actually done to illicit such a reaction from Riven but he fucking doesnt desrve to be terrorized when he’s just trying to eats his damn food.

Musa’s not sure what propels her forward, doesn't even realizes she’s moving until she’s dumping her bag on the table with a heavy thud causing the two occupants to jump. 

The satisfaction she gets for actually surprising them is immense and makes her giddy enough that she decides to just fuck with psycho fairy rather than call her straight out. 

“Hey sorry I was late-” she leans over and dumps her stuff on the table not looking up until she’s pretty well sprawled all over the table before placing her hand on Rivens shoulder in pretense of needing help to balance as she steps into the seat by his side “Silva is being a bitch and he’s making double”

And to his credit Riven looks non pulsed though she can feel his bafflement is pretty on par with Beatrix’s whose look is morphing into one of distaste especially as Musa catches the auburn haired girls eyes and tries to look extra wide eyed and unassuming 

“Oh, Hello! Sorry didn't see you there, am I interrupting?”

“Hello.” Beatrix mocks as she studies Musa her eye falling to the hand that still resting on Riven's shoulder “I’m-” 

and the sudden spark of mischief in the storm fairy is enough for Musa to know Beatrix is going to pull Riven into it, probably say some shit about being his ex or love of his life and the empath is not going to give her that opportunity

“-the chick who went mental and tried to help Rosalind kill us all yeah, I know” her tone is factual, like she’s reciting a blurb from their large tomb of history of magical dynasties.and her voice is dripping with honey. The empath starts unpacking her lunch, calling out the auburn haired fairy and dismissing her in one go. Making the barb sting all the more for it

“What was your name again?” she adds as an afterthought she plops a fry into her mouth focusing more on the arranging her food. The storm fairy’s tempers brewing 

“Beatrix”

“Oh B, nice name, Can we help you?” Musa says as she starts opening package after package of ketchup. And Beatrix is brilliantly put out at the ‘we’ her lips pursuing at the nickname the mind fairy gives her and Musa really should stop. 

Truth is the empath knows Beatrix is only fumbling because she’d been surprised and maybe because Musa ever so gently tuning up every positive emotion that the storm fairy has. Leaving the girl clearly in a confounded and confused state. Because Beatrix is a lot of things but a bumbling idiot isn't one of them. And despite everything she takes a shot at Musa:

“So what? You're what he replaced me with.” before she turns to Riven “thats the best you can do really”

“I don’t replace the trash I throw out” Riven bounces back and Musa’s actually kinda proud at how nonchalant he acts despite the rage he’s feeling especially because it riles beatrix up more 

“We both know you'd come back crawling if I were to twitch my finger in your direction"

And Riven scoffs 

“I knew you were crazy, but I didn't think you were delusional” and Musa wonders where this resilience has come from because Riven’s usually one to dwell in explosive reaction. but Musa’s on a roll and enjoying this far, far too much to be even a little offended at the insinuation that she’s dating Riven, matter of fact she pushes it further 

“Never really took you as a person who needs label B ”the mind fairy cocks her head to the side as though realy considering the fiary infront of her “Always thought you were more open minded than that” the empath is very cautious that her voice doesn't even edge toward bitchy or snide. Beatrix, Musa’s coming to suspect feeds off of instigating a reaction and the more nonchalant they remain the more unhinged she’ll become. 

“Its Beatrix” 

and oh this is a sore point Musa realizes and she shouldn’t, she really shouldn't but she came here to just back up Riven but how can she not. 

“Right B, like you know the bumble B.” and it takes everything in her to look at the auburn hair fairy cluelessly

And evidently that's just too much because the storm fairy throws her disgusted look before she’s up and out of her seat.

“Oh you don't want to stay?” not that she gets a response “Bye B” she all but sings. When the pyscho ex is out of sight, Musa cant help but feel ever so pleased with herself.

“Well that was interesting” 

Rivens whirls on her like she’s fucking lost her mind his head full of simmering anger and strange notes of panic,

“That was interesting? Really?” His imitation voice is two octaves too high in her opinion and It's the most animated she’s ever seen the boy who somehow looks lost and amused at the same time.

“What?” Musa’s acting like a brat but it worked oh so well with Beatrix that she can't help but needle RIven with it too “I asked if I interrupted” the sarcastic sincerity is just a tad too overdone. 

“Don’t fucking give me that, your a lot of things but innocent isn’t one of them” and his eyes rake over her as he talks and she cocks an eyebrow at the unexpected compliment, though he probably thought she’d take it as an insult. 

They stay like that studying each other, and the scent of pine and musk tickle Musa’s nose 

“I didn't ask for your help” he challenges his voice raspy and a little on edge a complete contrast to the airy response the empath provides 

“Never said you did” 

“I’m fine” 

“Never said you werent”

“Can you stop being so fucking agreeable. Its freaking me out” and it's really getting to him Musa realizes from the way he keeps looking at her, searching her eyes as if she has some hidden agenda. Being so guarded and on high alert that clearly shows how agitated he is and she’s not sure what has him so spooked, why he’s so freaked out.

“The hell you want. and if you give me some cookie cutter version so help me-”

“Ok real talk? Your ex is next level psycho and I wasn't sure she wasn't going to slit your throat in the middle of the cafeteria'' It's blunt and on par with their usual banter and she looks at him with open bewilderment because what the hell is up with him.

It isn't until she feels the anxiety that she makes a startling realization, he hasn't had someone just be kind to him recently. The thought is just disconcerting as his look keeps boring into her, as if he’s waiting for her to-she’s not even sure what. Laugh at him? Lash out at him? He’s so quiet that she knows she has to say something unless she wants to watch him implode.

“If I'd known that's what it takes to shut you up-” she teases and it all Riven needs to shake off whatever is haunting him, at least a tad

“Piss off” he mutters and reaches over to steal a couple of her fries. He’s still on edge though and their is weariness that runs torrent under the sea of emotions that is suddenly so distinct to Musa

“Why?” and she can’t just leave him because holy hell what is going on with him and she’s not sure can just turn back at this point “Why are you here by yourself Riven? Why are you taking this bullshit from Beatrix? And Why are you pushing people away?” Her comments triggers him and he explodes 

“Push- Who? Who am I pushing away? Whose left to push away?” the last part clearly slips out and it's the first she’s ever seen him so open and vulnerable. His pupils are blown, his breath ragged and she thinks she can almost touch the pain in them is just breathtaking.

“Dont you fucking dare pity me” he snarls and maybe in anyone else she would have, hell she wants to so bad, but this Riven and she knows him enough to know he will lash out at any sign of gentleness a fact that this encounter is making oh so clear for her so she doesn’t even hesitate as she meet him shot for shot. 

“I don't pity you, with that prickly ass attitude you don't leave room for pity” she’s aiming for nonchalance and must achieve something akin to it because he exhales after another beat of studying her and reaches for another fry. And just for good measure Musa swats his hand “And stop stealing my damn fries” which of course prompts him to take two more. 

As he munches on the fries Riven start building up his defenses again, though he’s struggling to keep them raised.

“You know you swear a lot more when your with me, tell me do I just bring out this nasty side of you out, or are you just faking it with everyone else”

“I swear if you say-”

“Because you’ll never have to fake anything with me” His grin is widest its been all lunch and he looks so proud of his line, it's kinda adorable. He would kill her if he knew she associated him with the word.

“Anyone ever tell you that most people who brag so much are usually overcompensating for something.” Her words may be cutting but her tone is light not that it fazes Riven in the least as his smile only broadens as he looks at her ever unabashed. 

“Maybe, but we both know that doesn't apply to me, especially since you've seen for yourself” He’s acting confident and teasing but he’s also fishing, still unsure exactly what she saw that night and Musa knows it eats him, the not knowing. 

And maybe Musa is just about done being embarrassed about that night but that doesn't mean she’s going to give him the satisfaction of discussing the night in question with him. Instead she reaches for her water and takes a long drink glancing around the cafeteria ignoring the piercing the green orbs that don't waver from her face and like a moth to the flame she finds herself looking back at him.

“How are you so bad at communicating when you say so much” her question is a little too honest and her gaze too open, but she needs to know and figuring him out is just proving to be too confusing too hard

“Ever though maybe I just dont like people?” he taunts in response, though the smirk doesn't quite reach his eyes and the bravado too false and maybe Musa doesnt know him really but this, this statement she knows is absolutely false.

“Please, your the biggest closetet extrovert I've ever seen So why are you isolating yourself like this” 

“Did you you hit your head or was right now just not a big enough reminder as to who I was keeping company with last semester” He’s getting defensive as he frowns and yeah she had known she was just surprised he was owning it and still itl didn't exactly explain why he was avoiding everyone. 

“So you what, this isolation is your self punishment for...dating her? You do know you can't be charged with guilt by association right? Because if that is all, then in that the case half the male and frankly a good portion of the female student body would have to be let go”

“Its not by fucking association and you know it. I did plenty”

“What did you do? Beside be your usual dikish self. Because you did not isolate yourself like this despite being twice the asshole” Musa knows she’s being bold, maybe too bold, but she can't back down. 

Because whatever it is, it's clearly eating him alive and no one is noticing. For a second she thinks he’ll actually talk as he opens his mouth after he looks around the room but when he glances back at her he just deflates and says nothing rather just picks at his food. And that's the most worrisome reaction of all. Because whatever she may not know about the specialist she knows that Riven is a fighter and right now he looks like he’s inches from tapping out 

Musa pivots back to her other point “Riven if being an ass was an expulsion offense you’d been gone last year”

“Tell me how you really feel, why don't you?” he snaps finally and though at least now the snark is back in his voice and he’s actually talking he’s eyes are becoming listless. They're too far into this conversation for her to back down now though so she pushes forward, past her worries and his clear fatigue.

“What? Like you didn't know already. Your fucking too selfobsorved to not be self aware.” For a moment he drops the pretense of eating and just stares at her looking bewildered, like he’s surprised that she’s actually picked up on this trait of his, or noticed him at all.

She’s not sure which it is honestly and there's a bit of awe and disbelief that spike amidst his torrential river of emotions before he just shakes his head and looks off, his fisted hand relaxed as he rubs his forefinger against his thumb.

It's a little terrifying how much Musa is willing to pay for his thoughts right now and if she thinks too far as to why she’s here or why she even cares that he’s evidently spiralling, she’ll spiral too she thinks. So rather she anchors them both by throwing a barb at him:

“Stop pouting it's not a good look on you,” which of course that sets him back to to default which is flirting

“I think you’d look good on me” 

It shouldn't be impressive how easily he curtain his emotions and shifts. and hollyshit! If that grin he gives her as he rakes his eyes over her doesn’t make her insides dance but the whole thing is dampened now by her realization of the tempest he’s dueling with inside himself. Musa’s not going to let this go, because he’s frankly drowning with the need to talk and she’s already heard twenty versions of these lines.

“Do these lines ever work?” she asks honestly as she takes a bite of another fry

“More than you ever want to know” he answers with a tired sigh 

“Ew!” it's an automatic reaction especially since she can tell he’s being honest in his answer. Her reaction though elicits a confused look from Riven and has him scooting closer to her, his thighs pressing into her own as he reaches across from her, and this close she can smell the minty scent of after shave and feel his bicep graze her arm and the heat of him has her stomping down a flutter though the smile that asshole give her as he grabs the apple on the tray lets her know he did that on purpose 

“Are you going to sit there and tell me they aren’t working on you?” and Musa won’t answer that, can’t and uses a fry to wipe off the last of the ketchup a little too carefully as an excuse to not look at him though the heat that's emitting from his thigh thats pressed against her own makes it all a little too hard to ignore. 

“Your ex was just here plotting your murder and you still havent learned to vet the people you hook up with” she but to her surprise Riven snorts

“Beatrix was already crazy when I met her,” he mutters

“And you still slept with her, what does that say about you” she can’t help but squawk in indignation because what the hell

“That I'm a guy” he levels with an unapologetic shrug before adding “You think your lover boy would refuse her?”

“Don't be an ass” she warns but to her surprise he grows quiet as he rolls his eyes and mutters:

“Why whenever I'm being honest I'm an ass”

“Because your delivery sucks'' she answers honestly “and it's all because you like the shock value too much” the bastard doesn't even have the decency to deny it as his signature cheshire smile graces his face. The fries are almost all gone and Riven’s now looking around the rapidly filling cafeteria.

“He dated you and your not that sort of crazy but you're definitely crazy” his words cause the empath to freeze as she goes over them in her head 

“I can’t decide if I was just insulted or not.” Musa mumbles after a beat and he shrugs nonchalantly.

The girls are all pilling in, she can see them congregating in a table one the other side of the big hall Riven notices them too as he taunts:

“Run along to your friends now, before they come looking for you” he’s being stubborn but Musa’s not one to be told what to do and can be equally as stubborn

“If they want me they can come and sit here”

“I don't, need, your help.” Riven all but growls at the mind fairy but Musa’s used to his barks during drilling practice and can tell there is no real heat behind his words right now, he’s more scared than angry. 

“Everyone needs help sometimes'' Musa tells him simply and she’s getting a little dizzy going in circles with him; enjoying the banter a tad too much and becoming too undeniably aware that she might sort of, actually care about his well being. Not himself, just his well being, she tries to justify. 

“Listen, I dont know whats going on with you but this loner guy thing, it was an understandable act last year but now, it's just sad”

“You don't know anything-” Riven begins to protest but Musa won't hear it. He's not getting it subtly so she’ll just lay it out all for him.

“Sky has been looking for you every, single, lunch period since he started sitting with us. and I know because I hear him non stop for 45 minutes everyday. Its like listening to a puppy looking for his best friend squirrel who's just up and left and your a shit friend for doing this to him”

“Hey-

“Vesper and the team want to know why despite being the only mentor who’s never missed a single class, you've never once eaten with the group. They keep thinking if they do better on their performance you’ll finally grace them with your presence not that they actually admit it outloud”

“I don't’-”

“Not to mention Silva’s who's now watching me constantly as if I’m some nefarious little traitorous jezebel because you gave me that knife”

The last example truthfully has her confused a little too, it was just a dagger for god's sake, but it's true, Silva’s been hawkeyed whenever she so much as glances at Riven’s direction. Not that the specialist infront of her gets it, she thinks as she can clearly see Riven frowning in confusion as if the words she’s saying aren't exactly registering or computing.

The empath wants to shake him and yell ‘You have all these people so why are you pushing them away’ but it's Riven he wouldn’t know what to do with that blatant blanket statement, or show of concern really. 

The examples are the best she can do and hope he can pull himself out of whatever it is he’s drowning in. Because she’s not going to force him to join them if he doesn't want to, he’s a stubborn ass and the choice will ultimately be his.

“Look I get it, you did some shit and it's probably bad. like really bad.” and she does because for him tto be this wrecked over it she can only imagine "But figure it outand work it out. Because you may be a lot of things, but a lost cause is not one of them.”

“Im not one the hero’s you lot like to hang out with” 

His words are hard, cutting and he’s looking at her with loathing in his eyes though she doesn't get the sense that the hatred is aimed at her. 

There's so many emotions swimming in him, in his gaze and his soul but he looks on, unwaveringly, as if daring her to look away. Acting as if he’s revealing to her for the first time he’s true grotesque nature and expecting her to flee but she stares back boldly, because despite what he thinks, she’s not seeing anything new right now.

“I never thought you were.” She levels with him because he is right and she strangely respects him enough to not lie to him, and despite what he’s saying he’s not ready to hear her verdict and she doesnt have one to bestow yet “but I never thought you were that kind of stupid either” 

“And what kind is that?”

“The kind that cuts off an arm just because they got a paper cut”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: There was an act 3 and I cut it in half and then I had to cut it in half again.
> 
> This chapter killed me in ways I never thought a chapter could kill.
> 
> To all my lovelies who commented I adore you, you are everything, and frankly, every comment and word and suggestion made me smile and do a happy dance, and I cant wait to hear what you thought about this chapter, it is the longest yet.
> 
> I always adore hearing from you, let me know what you think of the pace of our story is it going well, is too slow? Also, does Musa's interest seem genuine or are we creeping along too slowly. One point of clarification the said alfea college and Im going to write them like college kids so 18/19.
> 
> The next chapter is some of my absolute favorite parts of the story and I think next chapter we will also introduce Riven's perspective a little. Was our main hero too soft, too raw did I get him right? I feel like I finally have Musa’s voice down pack but the redemption arc of a fuckboy it's a little trickier.
> 
> As always thank you for reading and don't forget to review, Cheers-GQ2000


End file.
